Vueltas
by cullen n masen
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Edward, quién su madre tiene leucemia. Es una historia de amor, pero también de sufrimiento. Éste fic demuestra como la vida da vueltas. "lo único que pude hacer por ella fue empezar a rezar" "Ahora la lluvia era mi confidente." "¿Será que alguien… mientras llueve… pueda ayudar a mi corazón?"
1. Chapter 1

-¿Otra vez tarde Edward?- me preguntó enojado mi jefe cuando me vio entrando al trabajo

-Lo siento, el autobús no llegaba- le dije la verdad

-Ya no quiero escuchar nada, mejor ponte a trabajar- me dijo antes de irse

Suspiré, hoy no era mi día. Bueno, ningún día era mi día, pero hoy había sido peor, empezando por que mi mamá se puso otra vez mal, y odio sentir esta sensación que tengo, cada vez que veo que sufre y nada puedo hacer, me hace sentir como un maldito, de todos modos no hay casi nada que pueda hacer, tengo 17 años, y en lo único que puedo trabajar es en éste café en el centro comercial más cerca de Forks.

Estaba pensando eso cuando vi que alguien se acercaba, era Bella, mi compañera de mesa en biología, solo nos hablábamos de hola y adiós, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar más con ella, de todos modos, no creo que quisiera desperdiciar su tiempo en mi, un becado, nadie.

Bella era la chica más linda del pueblo, no era tena alta, mediría alrededor de 1.60 metros, el cabello caoba hasta la cintura, y unos ojos color chocolate en los que te podías perder, lo digo por experiencia.

Bella había llegado al instituto a principios de éste año escolar, vino a vivir con su papá Charlie, jefe de policía, pues al parecer era una cantante retirada y solo buscaba un poco de tranquilidad en su vida.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, ¿venía hacia aquí?

-H-Hola E-Edward- me saludo Bella

-Hola Bella- le conteste, y fue un milagro que no me trabara, pues normalmente cuando estoy con ella soy medio incoherente

-No sabía que trabajaras aquí

-Solo los martes y jueves

-Ah- fue lo que contesto, y después nos quedamos mirando profundamente, esa era una de las razones por las que casi no hablábamos, siempre nos quedamos viendo, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que había llegado Bella, tal vez lo único que quería era que le tomara su orden y ya _Tonto_ pensé _tal vez ni siquiera quiere hablar contigo_

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- le pregunte, desviando mi mirada

-Este…- dijo mirando el menú que estaba a mis espaldas- 3 capuchinos, por favor

-Ok, espérame- le pedí

Realmente nunca me había dado pena trabajar en un café, pero mientras hacía sus pedido, me sentí muy nervioso, pues sentía su mirada sobre mí, hasta hubo un momento en que creí que un capuchino se me iba a caer.

-Son 70 pesos.- dije, mientras le daba su pedido

-Claro, toma- me dio el dinero justo-. Adiós Edward

-Adiós

Vi cómo se alejaba y se juntaba con sus amigos, Jasper y Rosalie.

Mire el reloj que estaba a mi derecha y vi que solo faltaban 15 minutos. Cuando mi turno terminó, me dirigí a la parada de autobuses fuera del centro comercial, pero junto al estacionamiento.

Justo empezaban a caer unas gotas de lluvia, cuando sentí como un carro se paraba a mi lado

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- me preguntó _esa_ voz, _esa_ voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, la voz de Bella. Cuando me voltee, estaba ella dentro de su camioneta y con la ventana abajo.

-No quiero ser una molestia…

-Para nada, anda sube- dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto

Rodee su camioneta y me subí, dentro estaba muy caliente.

-Gracias- le dije

-Solo espero que seas paciente- dijo, mientras volvía a poner en marcha la camioneta

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto no va a más de 80 km- dijo, para luego lanzar una carcajada, a la cual no pude evitar unirme, hacia mucho que no me reía

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dije, sacando otro tema, del cual hacia tiempo tenia curiosidad

-Dispara- me dijo con una sonrisa, la sonrisa más linda que jamás haya visto

-Bueno… si tu eres una cantante retirada y tienes… em… -¿cómo decirlo?- recursos para comprar un mejor auto, ¿por qué no lo haces? Sin ofender

-¿Me imaginas conduciendo otro auto?- me pregunto, y por un segundo trate de imaginar, pero…

-No, no puedo- le contesté y ella rió

-Bueno, es porque este es mi estilo, me encanta mi camioneta, y por otra parte…- dudó

-Dime- le pedí

-Te reirás- aseguró, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un bonito color rosa

-No lo haré- prometí

-Bueno… me da un poco de miedo la velocidad

-¿Era eso? -Pregunté incrédulo

-Si- contestó- ¿Por qué Rose y Jazz se rieron y tu no?

-No lo sé, tal vez sean raros- le dije, provocando que ella soltara otra risa

-¿Ya estamos cerca de tu casa?- me preguntó una vez que llegamos a una zona donde había muchas casas

-Es la que está al final de la cuadra- le dije.

Bella siguió conduciendo hasta que llagamos a una casa de un piso, pequeña, de color azul claro.

-Gracias por traerme- le dije con mucho agradecimiento

-Fue un placer. Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana- le dije, antes de abrir la puerta de su camioneta y salir.

Vi cómo se alejaba la camioneta de la carretera, una vez que la perdí de vista, entré a mi casa.

-¡Ya llegue!

-Aquí- me contesto la débil voz de mi mamá, dejé mis llaves en la mesa que estaba en la entrada y me encamine a su habitación, que esta al fondo a la derecha, cuando entre la imagen de mi mamá me dejo devastado, estaba acostada en su cama, cubierta con las cobijas, pero estaba pálida y su cara se veía muy demacrada, estaba sufriendo

-Te vez feliz- me dijo mi mamá, sacándome de mi inspección-¿Quién es?

-¿Te duele mucho?- le pregunté

-¿Quién es?- repitió, mi mamá era tan terca…

-Se llama Bella- empecé, pero mi mamá me interrumpió

-¿Isabella Swan? ¿La cantante retirada?- me preuntó, yo asentí- Dicen las vecinas que es una buena persona, y muy bonita

-Lo es- afirmé con una sonrisa boba en mi cara

-Quiero conocerla antes de que me mue…

-No lo digas- la interrumpí, enfadado- Tu no te vas a mo… no te vas a mo…- hasta decir la palabrra no podía

-Quiero conocerla- repitió

-Algún día la traeré

-Bien- dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos, como si fuera a dormir, pero yo sabía que lo hacía para que yo no viera el dolor que su enfermedad le provocaba- ¿Por qué no vas a hacer la comida? Tengo hambre

-Si mamá- le dije antes de salir e ir a la pequeña cocina que teníamos

Cada día estaba peor, hasta su voz era débil, la maldita leucemia la estaba matando, y yo no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera para ir a un doctor nos alcanzaba. Desde que mi mamá se había enfermado hace 3 años, apenas nos alcanzaba para comer, no era como si antes tuviéramos mucho dinero, no, yo crecí con muy pocas cosas materiales a mi alrededor, y no me quejaba, pero desde que mi papá abandono a mi mamá, cuando yo tenía 5 años, creo que aún no lo superaba mi mamá.

No teníamos más familia, sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero para mí era suficiente.

Escuche como un grito desgarrador salía del cuarto de mi mamá

_Está empeorando_ pensé

* * *

**Hola! Pues espero que les este fic, la ideo se me ocurrio en la mañana, fue como un flash, de repente lo vi, espero y sigan la historia y pues que dejen sus reviews, pues son constructivos**

**Les anticipo que tal vez la historia no llegue a tener más de 10 cap, pero todo depende de la inspiracion.**

**Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Edward!- escuche que _esa_ voz me gritaba, así que me gire para encontrármela caminando en mi camino.

-¡Hola Bella!- la salude con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ella se me quedo viendo un rato con la mirada perdida, después sacudió la cabeza y me dijo:

-¿M-Me preguntaba si quisieras sentarte con nosotros hoy?- me preguntó mientras se sonrojaba, pero no por eso bajo la mirada.

Sabía que al decir "nosotros" se refería a ella, Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

-Sería un honor- dije mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla, la cual se puso más roja bajo mi tacto. Camine un poco y abrí la puerta de la cafetería para ella-. ¿Vamos?

Normalmente yo me solía sentar solo en la cafetería, en la mesa del roncón a la izquierda, pero hoy sería diferente.

-Hola Edward- me saludó Jasper mientras corría una silla para que me sentara a su lado.

-Hola chicos- me refería a Jasper y a Rosalie.

-Hola Edward- me contestó ésta.

-Iré por el almuerzo-dijo Bella mientras dejaba sus cosas, pero antes de caminar Rosalie le dijo:

-Pero Bella, si el almuerzo ya está aquí, ¿no lo ves?

-Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco distraída…- dijo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Rosalie, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez se ponía más roja de lo común.

-Bueno, es normal en ella Rose- le decía Jasper a su hermana-, Bella es la distracción en persona- y todos, incluida Bella, empezamos a reírnos.

Comimos la mayor parte del tiempo con bromas, la mayor parte dichas por Jasper, y déjenme decirles, que fue sin duda la primera vez que sentí que encajaba en un lugar, ellos no me ofendían ni nada, al contrario, me trataban como si fuéramos amigos de años.

-¿Por qué no vas al gimnasio con Jasper, Edward? El simpre se anda quejando de que no tiene un amigo- me dijo Bella después de un rato.

-¡Que buena idea Bella!- le dijo Jasper

-No, no puedo es que…

-Pero no trabajas en esos días- intervino Rosalie

-No es eso…

-¿Es que no me quieres?- dijo Jasper con tono de mujer despechada, algo que nos hizo reír a todos.

-Bueno escúchenme- les pedí- , no puedo porque no puedo pagarlo.

-Ese no es problema- dijo Jasper-, yo te lo pago.

-No lo puedo permitir

-Nos sobra dinero, deja que lo usemos en algo de provecho- dijo Rosalie

-Por favor Edward, acepta- intervino Bella, quien me miro con esas dos orbes chocolate que sentí como me derretía.

-Está bien- admití derrotado.

-Gracias- me dijo.

Y en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del receso

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- me preguntó mi mamá cuando terminamos de comer, ahora yo comía en su recamara, pues su enfermedad ya no la dejaba ni levantarse de la cama.

-Muy bien mamá- le respondí-, creo que ya tengo amigos.

-Eso es emocionante hijo- me dijo con entusiasmo- ¿quiénes son?

- Los hermanos Hale y Bella.

-Me alegro por ti hijo, me alegro…- murmuro antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Las semanas fueron pasando y mi amistad con Jasper, Rosalie y Bella, fueron mejorando, pero de algo me había dado cuenta: estaba total y perdidamente, enamorado de Bella.

* * *

**Siento que el cap sea tan corto, pero en el otro la cosa se pone mejor, y veremos un poco más de Ed y Bells les parece?**

**Gracias a ara por su review. Y espero los suyos! n_n**

**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

-El primer trabajo en equipo que nos deja el profesor- comentó Bella.

En este momento nos encontrábamos camino al gimnasio, pues aunque yo no tuviera ahorita educación física, ya se había hecho una costumbre acompañar a Bella a sus clases y esperar a que saliera.

-Respecto a eso…- empecé-, me preguntaba si no te importaría que lo hiciéramos en mi casa, es que mi mamá…

-No te preocupes- me interrumpió Bella-, se que estás preocupado por tu mamá, así que lo haremos en tu casa.

-Gracias- dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla, la cual se sonrojo ante mi tacto.

-Además al fin la conoceré- dio referencia a mi mamá-, nos has hablado un poco de ella, pero lo poco ha despertado la curiosidad en mí, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerla.

-Me alegro, ella también desea conocerte- confesé.

-¿Si?- me preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja- ¿Por qué?

Afortunadamente ya habíamos llegado a la entrada del gimnasio y le dije:

-Mejor entras a clases

La verdad era que no quería decirle algo como "Siempre que llego a mi casa no dejo de pensar ni de hablar de ti, a por cierto, estoy enamorado de ti", eso definitivamente acabaría con nuestra amistad.

-Ok, ya me voy- dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que después iba a pasar.

Bella se lanzó a mis brazos, pasando sus brazos a mi espalda, y yo a su cintura y dijo:

-Te quiero mucho Edward

Después sus brazos que estaban en mi espalda pasaron a mi pecho, donde se quedaron un rato, y después Bella levantó la vista hacia mí (pues todo el tiempo tuvo su cabeza enterrada en mi pecho) y me dijo:

-Estas muy bien Edward- dijo mientras recorría con sus manos mi abdomen, yo no hice más que ponerme rojo.

Entonces las manos de Bella pasaron de mi pecho a mi cuello, yo la acerqué más a mí y me empecé a inclinar, nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

-Edward…- susurró Bella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Entonces su aliento me distrajo y me permitió pensar.

Este iba a ser mi primer beso y también el de Bella, ¿estaba dispuesto a dárselo frente a un lugar sudoroso como el gimnasio? Y poniendo a un lado eso, mi mamá me había dicho que primero alguien tenía que ser mi novia y después la podía besar, entonces esto no era justo para Bella, después me encargaría de hacer las cosas correctas…

Entonces mis labios se desviaron a su mejilla, donde deje un suave beso y así hice un camino hasta su frente.

-Ya es tarde- le recordé con la voz un poco ronca.

Hasta ese momento Bella no abrió los ojos, pero ahora lo hizo y vi un poco de tristeza en ellos, pero pronto fue sustituida por una mirada divertida. Entonces soltó sus brazos de mi cuello y se encamino a la entrada del gimnasio, yo me di la vuelta y apenas di 3 pasos cuando Bella me habló:

-Entonces mañana te veo en tu casa a las 4 de la tarde, no te preocupes yo llevo el material- y entonces entro al gimnasio.

* * *

Estaba esperando a que Bella saliera de su clase.

Lo había pensado mucho y al fin le pediría una cita, tal vez al cine o algo así…

-Buuuuuuu- escuche que alguien decía a mi lado, haciendo que me sobresaltara, entonces voltee y me encontré con que había sido Jasper.

-Me asustaste idiota- dije mientras le daba un golpe en su brazo.

-No es mi culpa que solo estés pensando en Bella- yo lo mire con cara asustada-. Por Dios, es muy obvio que se gustan

-Hablando de Bella, ¿dónde está?- le pregunte, cambiando de tema. Jasper compartía educación física e historia con Bella.

-No me cambiarás el tema tan fácil- me aseguró-, pero Bella me ha dicho que te dijera que no la esperaras.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le pasó algo?- pregunté alarmado, caminando de un lado para otro.

-Cálmate- dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro-, ella está bien, lo que pasa es que el director la mando a llamar, al parecer quiere que Bella cante en el baile de invierno.

-¡Genial! Al fin la escuchare cantar- dije con alegría.

-Ya, ¿y cuando la vas a invitar a salir?- me preguntó, tenía tanta razón al decir que no iba a cambiar de tema tan rápido…

-Se la iba a pedir cuando saliera, pero creo que será mañana- le comenté.

-Oye, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? Bella entro a la clase más roja que un tomate.

Entonces, mientras nos dirigíamos al auto de Jasper (el me llevaba a mi casa algunas veces), le narré lo ocurrido con Bella.

* * *

-¡Al fin la conoceré!- dijo mi mamá después de contarle sobre el trabajo en equipo de Biología.

-Me alegro de que eso te alegre- le dije, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Oye Edward- me dijo, pero note como le empezaban a temblar las manos y se ponía más pálida-, ¿por qué no me traes un vaso de agua?- esa era su forma de decirme "Tengo un dolor horrible y no quiero que veas esto, vete".

-No mamá, algo tengo que hacer, mira, puedo llamar al hospital…

-Ya te dije que NO Edward, no insistas- me regañó.

Pero era la verdad, algo tenía que hacer pero a mi mamá simplemente no le gustaban los doctores, y según ella ya había llamado a alguien de confianza, pero no aparecía; y el segundo problema era que mi mamá decía que no quería morir en un hospital, que prefería hacerlo en su casa.

-Mamá…- intente de volver a razonar con ella.

-No Edward, y ahora vete.

Así que me fui y lo único que pude hacer por ella fue empezar a rezar, pues no podía llevarla al hospital, la única vez que lo intente, salimos los dos heridos, casi le da un infarto, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a hacer.

Mamá, espero que te mejores…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció esta cap? A mi me gustó y hasta ahora es el más largo jeje pero tendremos más, ¿qué creen que pasará entre Ed y Bella?**

**Quiero agradecer a supattinsondecullen y a Angel-Moon17 por sus reviews.**

**Por ultimo ya saben, dejen sus reviews pues son constructivos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, lo que pasa es que me quede leyendo un fanfic que me gustó mucho se llama Sin poder mirar, mirándote; esta hermoso; y esa no fue la única causa, también pasaba que tenía ya el capítulo pero no me gustaba, estaba muy corto muy... le faltaba algo, después supe que le faltaba y asi quedo el capítulo.**

**Una vez más, una disculpa por no haber actualizado.**

**Por último quiero decir que este capítulo va dedicado a supattinsondecullen y a Angel-Moon17 que han seguido esta historia.**

**Ya no los entretengo y los dejo con esto:**

* * *

A las 4 en punto sonó el timbre de mi casa e inmediatamente fui a abrir para ver a la persona más hermosa del mundo: Bella.

-¡Hola Edward!- me saludo con efusividad cuando abrí la puerta.

-¡Hey Bella!- la saludé con la misma efusividad, me hice a un lado para que entrara y cuando cerré la puerta le di un beso en su mejilla de saludo.

La verdad es que el que ayer no la hubiera visto al final de las clases, hizo que la extrañara, si, suena loco, pero es que siento que la necesito, ella ha alegrado mis días, y siento que con ella puedo ser yo mismo…

-¿Dónde dejo esto?- me pregunto mientras alzaba una bolsa en la que supuse se encontraba el material con el que íbamos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

-Aquí en la mesa está bien- le dije mientras le quitaba la bolsa y la ponía en el pequeño comedor para 4 personas que teníamos.

Hubo un rato en el que ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, hasta que Bella rompió ese silencio.

-Te casa es muy acogedora- dijo mientras pasaba su mirada por la pequeña casa-, se lo que me vas a decir- dijo al ver que empezaba a abrir la boca-: "es muy pequeña, de seguro es mucho más grande la tuyo"- dijo con una pésima imitación de mi voz-, pero a mí me gusta.

-Me conoces muy bien.

-Y…-dijo mientras su mirada iba al suelo, avergonzada-, ¿me presentarás a tu mamá?- levantó la mirada y vi que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Me acerque a ella y con mi mano levante su barbilla e hice que mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Bella, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, le vas a agradar.

-Gracias Edward- dijo mientras me pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y yo a sus hombros, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Otra cosa que había cambiado entre Bella y yo a lo largo del tiempo, era que éramos más unidos y cuando Rose Jazz no estaban, teníamos momentos íntimos, como éste.

-Vamos- dije tomándola de la mano y la conduje al cuarto de mi mamá, al llegar toque la puerta 3 veces

-Adelante- contesto la voz de mi mamá.

Al entrar al cuarto le dije:

-Mamá, te quiero presentar a Bella- dije mientras hacía que pasara, nos acomodamos en el sillón que estaba a la izquierda de la cama de mi mamá.

-¡Hola Bella!- dijo mi mamá con su voz animada, ya llevaba mucho sin oírla así…

-Buenas tardes señora- contestó Bella mientras extendía una mano.

-Nada de señora- la regaño mi mamá- solo dime Elizabeth, y tampoco nada de apretones de manos- dijo mientras jalaba la mano de Bella y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Está bien, Elizabeth- le contestó.

-Edward me comentó que tienen que hacer un trabajo en equipo para el lunes, ¿no?- le preguntó a Bella.

-Mamá, yo estoy aquí, ¿por qué hablas como si no estuviera aquí?- le dije con una ira falsa.

-Solo me estoy asegurando de que me dijiste la verdad, hijo- entonces posó su mirada verde en Bella-, no quiero que te aproveches de esta señorita.

-Mamá…- susurre cuando sentí que me empezaba a poner rojo.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya no los interrumpo, mejor vayan a hacer su trabajo- literalmente nos corrió-, y fue un gusto conocer a la famosa Bella.- le dijo mi mamá antes de que cerrara su puerta.

-¿"La famosa Bella"?- me preguntó Bella mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Este…- dije mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor y empezábamos a sacar las cosas de la bolsa.

-Era broma Eddie- me dijo con el sobrenombre que más odiaba, aunque de sus labios sonaba muy… hermoso-, es obvio que platiques de mi- lo sabía, ¿sabía que la amaba?- soy tu mejor amiga, es normal- y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero juro que vi una mirada triste.

Empezamos a pintar las bolitas de unicel en silencio, un silencio muy cómodo, hasta que yo lo rompí.

-¿Entonces… cantaras para el baile?- le pregunte.

-¿Jasper te lo contó?- me preguntó.

-Bueno, sí, pero… no es que sea chismoso, yo le pregunte, solo…

Bella se empezó a reír.- No me refería a eso, pero de todos modos es gracioso ver tus reacciones, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Es algo que me pregunto desde hace tiempo, no quiero que te ofendas ni nada, pero ¿por qué te dejaste de cantar?- le pregunte, por un minuto no paso nada, hasta había dejado de pintar las bolitas, así que supuse que se había ofendido _que poco caballeroso fuiste Masen_ me dijo mi conciencia-. Si te ofendiste no es necesario que contestes.

-No está bien- me dijo-, solo que estaba recordando…- y su mirada se perdió

-En serio…

-¡Cállate Y escúchame Masen!- me dijo, cuando vio que no iba a decir nada empezó.- Yo tenía 15 años cuando fui a un karaoke con mis amigos, en ese entonces vivía en Phoenix, y en ese karaoke había un cazador de talentos, así que al escucharme cantar me dio su tarjeta. Hay algo que debes de saber de mi- dijo mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunte cuando vi que no iba a continuar.

-Yo cuando tenía 15 años era muy madura para mi edad, pero al ver que un sueño tan grande como el de ser famosa se podría hacer realidad, toda mi madurez se fue, y fui como una adolescente más.

"Recuerdo que hice un capricho para que Charlie y Raneé me dieran permiso, pero cuando me lo dieron, me hice famosa de la noche para la mañana. Yo escribía ya desde antes canciones, cuando grabé mi primer disco recuerdo que le pedí a la disquera que pusieran mis canciones, más solo me dejaron poner una de tantas que tenía, y yo no me rehusé, pues el ser famosa lo valía todo, después salió mi segundo disco y el tercero; salía de gira cada vez que no estaba grabando un disco, hasta que tuve unas vacaciones de 1 mes, en ese entonces yo ya tenía 16 años, a un mes de cumplir 17.

"En ese mes que no estuve nada volví a ser yo misma, pues antes usaba minifaldas y todo eso, era una chica plástica; volvía a escribir canciones, pues en todo ese tiempo no había escrito; les volví a dar respeto a mis papás, pues ya no se los daba; y lo más importante de todo: quise dejar de cantar esas canciones estúpidas que me hacía cantar la disquera.

"Ese es uno de los motivos por el que no quería que escucharas mis discos- me dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Qué pasó después?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-Cuando pasó mi mes de descanso volví a la disquera, pero volví como yo, con todo y mi ropa y con mis canciones, aún recuerdo las palabras de mi representarme al verme.

"-_¿Qué te pasó Isabella? ¿Por qué la ropa de mendiga? Es una broma ¿No?_- me dijo

"Yo le respondí que así era como yo era y que de ahora en adelante iba a cantar mis canciones, y no las estúpidas que ellos me hacían cantar.

"Claro que ellos no quisieron y me ofrecieron mucho dinero para volver a cantar, pues yo les dejaba muchos millones. Pero yo soy terca y no los deje.

"Es por eso que me retire- me miró.

-¿Y por qué viniste a Forks?

-Cuando me retire fui a vivir con mi mamá y su esposo a Jacksonville, pero los paparazzi me perseguían y ya no dejaba que volviera a hacer mi vida normal, es por eso que me vine a Forks con mi papá, pues es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco, y aquí si he podido hacer mi vida con las personas que quiero- y me miro, no como antes, sino más profundamente, será…-. Ahora yo te tengo una pregunta.

-Dispara- le dije.

-¿Es cierto que tú y Jasper son amantes?- me preguntó seria, pero yo sabía que era broma, así que la seguí.

-Tengo que llamas a mi Jazzie y decirle que tenemos que fugarnos de Forks- dije con mi voz femenina.

Bella empezó a reírse.- No, ya, enserio- dijo entre risas-. Tengo una pregunta- dijo ahora seria.

-Pregunta- dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías, para darle confianza.

-Bueno es que… no quiero ser grosera….

-Bella- me miró-, solo dilo.

-Bueno, es que me preguntaba… ¿qué pasó con tu papá?- yo hice una mueca de dolor al recordar- No es necesario que me contestes, solo era curiosidad….

-No-le dije, mientras le sonreía, aunque creo que pareció más una mueca-, _quiero_ decírtelo.

"Tenía 5 años, mi mamá era maestra de kínder, yo estaba en primer año de primaria y mi papá era uno de los mejores abogados de Chicago, que es donde antes vivía.

"Mi mamá tenía unos amigos, recuerdo que el hombre se llamaba Carlisle, el amigo de toda la vida de mi mamá, el tenía una esposa, pero el nombre no lo recuerdo, ni el de sus hijos, que eran mis amigos. Lo que sí recuerdo es que su esposa era la mujer más dulce que había visto, además de mi mamá, y sus hijos, uno era hombre y la otra era mujer, ésta última de la misma edad que yo, el otro era un año mayor que yo.

"Mi mamá siempre pasaba por mi todo los días, pero ese día no llego y cuando llegaron por mis amigos, Carlisle se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, pues también para él era raro que mi mamá no hubiera ido por mí. Cuando llegamos a mi casa mi mamá estaba en uno de los sillones de la casa desmayada, yo era sólo un niño, así que me asuste mucho cuando vi a mi mamá así, pero Carlisle me tranquilizo diciéndome que se pondría bien, que no le había pasado nada malo, eso hizo que me calmara, pero de todos modos Carlisle nos dijo a sus hijos y a mí que saliéramos a mi patio a jugar, y así lo hicimos.

"Tienes que saber esto- le dije a Bella-, Carlisle es el mejor amigo de mi mamá, se conocen de toda la vida, él es médico y es el único que…

En ese momento me calle, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era tan claro, mi mamá no se dejaba ver por médicos cualquieras, pues al parecer les tenía un pavor horrible, pero Carlisle había sido el púnico médico que mi mamá dejaría que la revisara, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Carlisle…

-¿Edward?- me preguntó Bella cuando no continúe.

-Bella me he dado cuenta de algo…

-¿Qué es?- me preguntó.

-Tal vez no todo este perdido.- me limité a decir.

* * *

**¡Siiiii! El capítulo fue más largo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto tanto como a mi?**

**Quiero agradecer a supattinsondecullen y a Angel-Moon17 por dejar sus reviews y seguir esta historia.**

**Contestando la pregunta de supattinsondecullen **trato de actualizar una vez por semana, pero no te preocupes, tratare de actualizar más pronto.

**También les digo que este capítulo tiene continuación, asi que esta solo fue la primera parte, tal vez la otra la suba en uno días.**

**Ya saben que me encantan sus reviews, asi que sean buenos o malos, los recibo gustosa, pues me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno pues antes de que lean les anticipo que este cap es un poco triste, así que hay una parte en la que escuche una canción mientra escibía y le queda perfecta para esa parte,claro que no tendran que reproducirla muchas veces, pero bueno... la cancion se llama Tu luz de Carla Morrison, yo les digo cuando reproducirla.**

* * *

-¿Cómo que "tal vez no todo este perdido"?- me preguntó.

-Fui muy ciego…- murmure todavía ido.

-No entiendo Edward- dijo Bella frustrada.

Si Carlisle estaba vivo, puede que mi mamá aun tenga una oportunidad, aunque esa posibilidad fuera muy pequeña, pero tenía que intentarlo…

-Edward- me sacudió por el hombro Bella-, ¿qué está pasando?

Si iba a buscar a Carlisle tendría que preguntarle a mi mamá cuál era su apellido, pues lo había olvidado, y también tendría que preguntarle si seguía en Chicago…

-¡Edward!- me gritó Bella.

Y si no hubiera sido porque e grito, yo aun seguiría ido.

-Lo siento Bella- le dije apenado-, me fui. ¿En qué me quede?

Si quería que Bella me ayudara, primero tenía que terminar de contarle mi historia.

-En que Carlisle era un médico y que era el único que…- esto último lo pregunto.

-Bueno- dije volviendo a acomodar mis ideas en mi cabeza-, Carlisle ha sido el único que ha podido atender a mi mamá como doctor, aun así, mi mamá le tenía pavor a Carlisle cada vez que lo veía con su bata, pero bueno me estoy saliendo de la historia- dije mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

"Después de que Carlisle atendió a mi mamá nos informo de que iba a quedarse con nosotros por unos días, yo era muy pequeño, así que no me importo el por qué de eso. Esa noche mi papá no llego a dormir.

"Pasó una semana y en el transcurso de ésta, mi mamá nunca salió de su habitación y la esposa de Carlisle no me dejaba verla. Yo estaba muy preocupado por mi mamá, y en cierta manera también entre como en un estado de depresión, pues ya llevaba una semana sin ver a mi mamá ni a mi papá, así que deje de comer y ya no jugaba. No sé si fue el instinto materno de mi mamá o si Carlisle platico con ella, pero cuando llevaba 3 días en ese estado, mi mamá salió de su habitación y me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos:

"-Lo siento tanto Edward, te prometo que nunca más te voy a fallar, perdóname.

"Esas palabras fueron las que me sacaron de mi estado, volvía a comer y también mi mamá (pues en todo ese tiempo ella también no había comido), y parecía que todo volvía a estar normal, solo faltaba mi papá, y cuando le pregunte a mi mamá por él, ella solo me respondió:

"-El se ha ido a un lugar mejor.

"Claro que por esas palabras yo creía que estaba muerto, pero nunca llegue a sentir tristeza por su "muerte", pues nunca pasó mucho tiempo conmigo.

"Mi mamá regresó al kínder a dar clases, pero cuando llegó le dijeron que estaba despedida, que no podía faltar al trabajo una semana y regresar como si nada hubiera pasado. Por esa noticia mi mamá estuvo llorando 3 días más, yo no sabía qué hacer o como hacerla sentir mejor, así que Carlisle y su esposa se encargaron de eso, pues ellos aún estaban con nosotros.

"Después de esos 3 días, yo iba llegando de la escuela, y cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta nos encontramos con muchas maletas y los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas, Carlisle no parecía sorprendido y solo dijo:

"-Los esperare en el carro- yo no entendía nada y le dije a mi mamá:

"-Mami, ¿vamos a irnos de vacaciones?

"-No hijo- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara-, nos vamos a ir a vivir a otro lugar.

"-Pero no quiero dejar a mis amigos.

"-Es lo mejor- me contesto mientras secaba mis lágrimas-, despídete de tus amiguitos- y así lo hice, una vez que terminé nos fuimos al aeropuerto, yo estaba dormido y cuando desperté ya estábamos en Forks.

"La vida en Forks apestaba, todos decían que era una basura y muchas cosas más sólo porque no estaba mi papá, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en el kínder de Forks y… creo que eso es todo- dije mientras luchaba con que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

Bella me puso una de sus manos sobre la mía para mostrarme apoyo y con su dulce voz me preguntó.

-No entiendo, bueno si, - dijo mientras que con su otra mano se rascaba la cabeza-, ¿cómo consiguieron esta casa en Forks?

-Los abuelos de mi mamá antes vivían en Forks, y cuando mi abuela se casó se mudó a Chicago, mis abuelos habían heredado ésta casa, y al morir ellos mi mamá la heredo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu papá?- me pregunto suavemente.

Me levante de la silla, quitando así la mano de Bella sobre la mía, y fui a una mesita que teníamos en la sala y abrí uno de sus cajones y saqué la carta.

Cuando regresé, me volví a sentar, puse mi mano sobre la de Bella, y le entregué la carta.

-Tómala- le dije al ver que titubeaba.

-¿Qué es?

-Sólo… léela en voz alta- le pedí mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Escuche cómo abría el sobre y desdoblaba la carta y después empezó a leerla:

_Elizabeth:_

_No voy a decirte que lo siento, pues no lo hago._

_He encontrado en otra lo que no encontré en ti._

_Desde que nació Edward, nuestras vidas no han sido las mismas, tu estas más al pendiente de él que de mis necesidades cómo hombre y…_

_¿Pero cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué te embarazaste?_

_Sabías que a mí no me gustan los niños así que ¿Por qué?_

_Pero Edward tampoco es el responsable de mi decisión, pues es mi hijo y lo quiero._

_Mientras tú estás leyendo esto yo me encuentro a miles de kilómetros fuera de Chicago, y no pienso regresar, puedes quedarte con la casa, con todo._

_Lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado, pero ya me harte de estar con una mujer que no me satisface._

_Hasta nunca Elizabeth._

_P.D. Dile a Edward que he muerto, es lo mejor para los dos, que crean que he muerto, pues eso he hecho yo con ustedes._

Cuando termino de leer la carta no tuve ningún sentimiento, desde el día en que leí esta carta ya no pude sentir ningún tipo de aprecio por ese hombre.

-¿Cuándo la leíste?- me pregunto Bella y pude notar que estaba enfadada.

-Cuando tenía 12 años le pregunté a mi mamá que era lo que en verdad había pasado con mi papá y ella me entregó ésta carta.

-Cuanto lo siento.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, yo divagando en mis recuerdo y Bella… tal vez haciendo lo mismo en los suyos. Abrí los ojos cuando me pregunto:

-¿Desde cuándo ésta tu mamá enferma?

-Desde hace 3 años- le respondí.

-¿Y por qué nos has hecho nada?- me pregunto enfadada.

-Hace 3 años yo tenía casi 15 años, pero desde ese entonces yo ya trabajaba en el café que tú conoces, bueno, en ese tiempo yo trabaja tiempo completo de lunes a sábado, así que casi nunca estaba en mi casa, en ese tiempo trabajaba más por gusto que por necesidad. Un día, hace 3 años, llegué a mi casa y me encontré a mi mamá dormida y muy pálida, y le pregunte que qué había pasado y me dijo que sólo era un resfriado, que no me preocupara, y así lo hice, no sabes cuánto me odio desde aquel día- le dije a Bella.

-¿Por qué?

**(N/A: momento de reproducir la canción muchas veces)**

-Hace 5 meses llegando del trabajo me encontré a mi mamá desmayada en su cama con un doctor checándola, una de sus amigas del kínder me dijo que se había desmayado mientras daba clases y que la habían traído aquí para que un doctor la atendiera. Cuando el doctor salió de su recamara me re4gaño diciendo que por qué no la había llevado antes al hospital, yo no entendía nada así que al ver el doctor que no entendía nada me dijo que hace 3 años mi mamá había tenido un desmayo y que él la había atendido en el hospital, cuando ella se despertó empezó a ponerse histérica y tuvieron que sedarla, aprovechando que estaba inconsciente le sacaron pruebas de sangre para saber a qué se debía ese desmayo, y le mandaron los resultado por correo, pues mi mamá ni siquiera puede poner un pie en el hospital consciente- y reí con tristeza mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos-, me dijo el doctor que él no podía abrir los resultados, pero estaba tan preocupado que lo hizo y la causa era la… la…- me empecé a trabar y ya casi no se me entendía por mis sollozos.

-Leucemia- completo Bella por mí mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus manos.

-Ajá- seguí con la voz un poco más clara- en ese momento me sentí como lo peor del mundo, pues si yo no le hubiera hecho caso a mi mamá hace 3 años, tal vez ella estuviera mejor, pero soy un maldito…

-Ssshhh- me dijo Bella mientras ponía un dedo en mis labios, ella también estaba llorando- no lo digas.

-Me dijo el doctor que era demasiado tarde, que su enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, que ya nada se podía hacer. Solo esperar por su… muer….- y en ese momento me volví a hacer pedazos

Bella se levantó de su silla y se sentó en mi regazo y rodeo mi cuello con brazos y los dos empezamos a llorar.

Yo lloraba por mi mamá, pues ha sido la única persona que nunca me ha fallado, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, era… doloroso, n podía…

Mi mamá era tal vez la mejor persona del mundo, y no merecía tanto sufrimiento, ella no…

-Te prometo que encontraremos a Carlisle- susurro Bella en mu oído, ella seguía llorando, y yo también-. Es una promesa.

Yo apreté más a Bella cerca de mí, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sólo

-Bella…- dije entre sollozos-, nunca me dejes, no soportaría….

-Nunca te dejare- prometió ella con más lágrimas

-No podría vivir sin ti- le dije-, no podría seguir viviendo sin ti. No me dejes.

-No lo hare.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hacías tu, cuanta falta me hacía tu luz- dije mientras los dos seguíamos entregándonos a ese llanto.

* * *

**No se ustedes, pero mientras yo lo escribia y escuchaba la canción me la pase llorando, ¿y ustedes?**

**Ahora vamos con las preguntas: ¿les gusto el cap? ¿muy corto, muy largo o normal? **

**Quiero agradecerles a supattinsondecullen y a Angel-Moon17 por sus reviews y por seguir la historia; también gracias a namy33 por dejar un review y pues bienvenida al fanfic!**

**Bueno chicqs tal vez digan "esta loca o que", pero este cap no termina aqui, si, asi es esta es la segunda parte, pero hay tercera, y tal vez aun alla más tristeza... o tal vez no, bueno es todo lo que les diré.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Este es mi número de celular por si sabes algo más de Carlisle para empezar a buscar sobre él- me dijo Bella mientras me daba un pedazo de papel arrancado de su cuaderno, donde estaba el número.

-Ok- dije-, gracias por todo Bells

-No hay de qué, para eso estamos los amigos- me aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Amigos…- dije con un tono de "no me gusta cómo suena eso"

-O no…- dijo Bella y los dos empezamos a reírnos-. Bueno si necesitas algo me marcas, ¿ok?- yo asentí con la cabeza-. Nos vemos mañana.

Y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, no es que ello me lo haya dado, sino que yo me moví un poco y pues… y eso pasó.

La acompañe hasta la puerta y no me volví a meter a mi casa hasta que perdí de vista su camioneta.

Mañana Bella vendría a la 1 de la tarde para terminar el trabajo, con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera terminamos de pintar las bolitas de unicel.

Fui a la recámara de mi mamá y me la encontré despierta.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba al lado de su cama

-¿Ya se fue tu novia?- me preguntó, evadiendo mi pregunta como siempre

-No es mi novia-le aclare-, aún. Y sí, ya se fue, quería despedirse de ti, pero estabas muy dormida y no te quiso despertar- le explique.

-Es una muy buena muchacha- dijo con una sonrisa-. Y dime, ¿acabaron su trabajo?

-No, estuvimos platicando y se nos fue el tiempo, así que vendrá mañana y lo terminaremos.

-¿Y sobre qué platicaron?

-Le conté lo que pasó en Chicago y cómo llegamos a Forks- le dije con un poco de miedo a que ello no quisiera que le dijera eso a nadie.

-Eso está bien- dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas-, necesitabas decírselo a alguien.

-Sobre eso…- empecé _es ahora o nunca Masen_ me dije-, mientras le platicaba _eso_ a Bella, me di cuenta de algunas cosas….- vi a mi mamá, quien me veía con una mirada de confusión- sobre Carlisle- y cuando dije su nombre mi mamá se tenso-, me preguntaba que si es el único médico que te ha podido atender, ¿por qué no le dijiste a él lo que te pasaba? Es tu mejor amigo…

-No quería ser un estorbo- me interrumpió-, esa es la razón del porque no le dije a Carlisle- me miró-, y a ti.

Miré profundamente a mi mamá y le dije:

-Tú nunca, escúchalo bien-, nunca serás un estorbo en mi vida, nunca- y le aclare fríamente-. No soy cómo mi papá.

-Tú sabes que soy tonta- me dijo mientras se reía de ella-, creía que tal vez pensabas cómo él, en esa época tu casi no estabas en la casa y pues… creo que no te conocía bien- iba a protestar pero no me lo permitió-, perdóname por no tenerte más confianza.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a Carlisle?

-Ya te dije que por la misma razón, no quería ser un estorbo para él y Esme

_Esme_ me repetí en mi mente _así se llama su esposa._

-Mamá…- susurre mientras le daba un beso en la frente antes de abrazarla suavemente, pues ahora se veía tan frágil que pareciera que un soplo mío la rompería.

Ya nada se podía hacer, desearía poder regresar el tiempo haberme preocupado más por ella, o por lo menos asegurarme de que mi mamá confiara más en mí, pero ya nada se le podía hacer. Lo único que me quedaba era tener esperanzas en Carlisle, aunque muy en el fondo de mi corazón algo me decía que de nada serviría, pero me negaba a creer en eso.

-Un Día dijiste…- empecé mientras recordaba-, que tu ya le habías llamado a alguien para que viniera, ¿es Carlisle?- pegunté con incredulidad.

Mi mamá solo me dio una sonrisa de a un niño cuando lo descubren tomando un caramelo.

-¿Y desde cuándo?- le pregunte con ansias- Espera, espera, espera, ¿desde cuándo se hablan? ¿Siempre? ¿Y nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuándo…?

-Una pregunta a la vez-me corto mi mamá-. Desde que nos mudamos a Forks Carlisle me habla una vez al mes, cuando me enferme más, hace unos meses-aclaró-, Carlisle me preguntaba qué era lo que me pasaba porque mi voz se escuchaba mal, y yo le decía que sólo era un refriado, y él lo creyó. El tiempo pasó y veía que tu cada día sufrías más por mí, y fue hasta hace unas pocas semanas que le dije que estaba enferma de algo más (nunca le dije que de leucemia), y me dijo que entonces se mudaría para acá, sólo que lo esperara, pues tenía que conseguir un trabajo en el hospital de Forks, o por lo menos en Seattle, pero que en cuanto tuviera el trabajo, vendría a verme, y yo le i nuestra dirección para cuando ese día llegue- después de su relato mi mamá cerró los ojos, al parecer se canso de hablar mucho

Así que Carlisle vendría a Forks, pero no sabíamos cuándo, bueno, al menos tenía más información, pero aún así tenía que averiguar más…

-¿Recuerdas a sus hijos?- le pregunte a mi mamá, quien asintió con la cabeza débilmente- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Alice y Emmett- me respondió (cuando dijo los nombres, por mi mente pasó la imagen de una niña parecida a un duende y de un niño tan grande como un oso) débilmente, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero aún me quedaba una pregunta.

-¿Cuál era el apellido de Carlisle?

Esperé, y después de unos 30 segundos más o menos, me respondió.

-Cullen…- susurro antes de quedarse completamente dormida

Le di un beso en su frente antes de salir de su cuarto para dejarla dormir bien, una vez fuera de su cuarto me encamine al teléfono que teníamos por el comedor, saqué la hoja que me dio Bella y marqué su número.

_-¿Buenos?_ – me contestó la voz de Bella al otro lado de la línea, y con el simple sonido de su voz una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Hola Bella, soy yo- le contesté.

_-H-Hola Edward- _me contestó-_¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas que vaya para tu casa?_

Yo me reí ante su ocurrencia- No Bells- le contesté- sólo llamaba para decirte que averigüe más cosas de Carlisle.

_-Te escucho_

-Bueno…- dije mientras acomodaba las cosas en mi cabeza, una vez ordenadas empecé-. La esposa de Carlisle se llama Esme, sus hijos Alice y Emmett y su apellido es Cullen

_-Muy bien…- susurró y se escucho el sonido del papel al escribir en el-, no te preocupes, si quieres de una vez empiezo a buscar de él en mi laptop, ¿todavía vive en Chicago?_

-No, al parecer mi mamá sigue contactándose con él y él le ha dicho que se mudara a Forks, pero de eso hace unas semanas.

_-De todos modos yo mañana llevo mi lap y seguimos la investigación-_ su tono me recordó a un policía y sin querer empecé a reírme-¿_Qué?_

Sabía que si le decía a Bella lo que pensé me mataría así que mejor le dije:

-Acabo de ver a un gordo pasar por la calle en tanga

_¿En serio es todo lo que se te ocurre? ¿Un gordo? _Me reprendió mi conciencia.

Cállate contesté

Del otro lado de la línea escucha la hermosa risa de Bella

_-Hay Edward…. Eres gracioso- _me contesto

Estuvimos un rato callados después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que Bella dijo:

_-Entonces te veo mañana a la 1_

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate y… duerme bien- le dije apenado

_-Tú también, nos vemos-_ y colgó

* * *

En punto de la una de la tarde tocaron mi puerta y era nada más y nada menos que Bella quien entro con una gran sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos, cuándo puso las cosas en el comedor me abrazó efusivamente

-Puedo saber el por qué de este abrazó- dije mientras la acercaba más a mi cuerpo

Ella se separó de mí y me dijo:

-Hoy en la mañana estaba desayunando con Charlie y pues… me hizo la plática- estaba tan emocionada que estaba dando pequeños saltitos y movía sus manos-, una plática que normalmente es de cualquier cosa, bueno, el caso es que hoy me dijo que mañana iba a llegar un nuevo doctor que iba a suplantar al doctor Jerry, y ese doctor es- hizo un pausa para darle suspenso, y yo ya me moría de ganas por saber quién era, espero que sea…- Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Bueno para mi fue un poco corto, pero en los capis que vienen... la cosa se pondra interesante.**

**Quiero agradecer a** **supattinsondecullen **(tu también ves glee? geniial! ya somos dos, chocalas jeje)**, namy33 y a Angel-Moon17 por sus reviews; gracias chicas! sin ustedes no se si continuaría la historia!**

**Bueno ya saben que amo sus reviews, asi que no duden en ponerlos pues son constructivos y asi se si la historia les esta gustando ono.**

**Nos leemos en el otro cap!**

**Besos vampíricos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capítulo es dedicado a Angel-Moon17 gracias por tu review en el capítulo anterior (fue el único :() y gracias por seguir la historia. **

**Espero y les guste el capítulo**

* * *

-¿E-Estás segura, Bella?- le pregunté anonadado

-Claro- me respondió segura de sí misma, ven, siéntate- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano me sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor-. No creo haberme equivocado- al ver que la iba a interrumpir puso uno de sus dedo entre mis labios-, escúchame antes, no creo haberme equivocado porque mi papá me dijo que el doctor Carlisle vendría con su esposa y sus dos hijos, que su _hijo_- le dio énfasis a la palabra- es un año mayor que yo y que su _hija_ es de mi edad. Es mucha la coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Le pensé y en efectivo, era mucha la coincidencia.

-Aparte- volvió a hablar Bella-, está el asunto de que le dijo a tu mamá que vendría a Forks ¿no?- yo asentí con la cabeza-¡Ahí está!- dijo con entusiasmo- ¡Tienen que ser los mismos!

-¿Pero…?

-Ya lo pensé- dijo Bella, interrumpiéndome- mañana después de la escuela iremos al hospital y preguntaremos por él, además, si no te satisface lo que te dije- dijo un poco dolida-, traigo mi laptop y podemos buscar por internet.

Tome su cara entre mis manos

-Bella, confío plenamente en ti, si tú dices que Carlisle vendrá, en eso creo- pronuncié las palabras lentamente, para después darle un fugaz beso en su frente, cuando nos separamos mire que las mejillas de Bella estaban sonrojadas _es ahora o nunca_ me dije-. Además…- empecé nervioso-, después de buscarlo podemos salir al centro comercial, a Port Angeles, adonde tú quieras- la mire profundamente a los ojos, nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros una de la otra-, ¿qué dices Bella? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Bella abrió los ojos más de lo normal y vi un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿E-Es una broma?- me preguntó

-¡Claro que no!- le dije un poco ofendido por su ocurrencia- Quiero tener una cita conmigo, pero…- ¿y si Bella no quería salir conmigo? ¿Y si era muy poca cosa para ella?-pero…- volví a repetir-, si no quieres lo entiendo y…. espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad, te juro que…

Pero no pude seguir hablando porque Bella me dio un abrazo de esos que te sacan el aire y me susurro al oído, tan cerca que sentía su respiración:

-No seas tonto Edward, una cita es lo que siempre quise- se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos con una mirada juguetona-, creí que nunca lo pedirías

El resto de la tarde no comentamos más de la cita, nos dedicamos el… digamos 60% del tiempo al trabajo y lo restante lo ocupamos para darnos miradas pícaras o para (en mi caso) darle uno que otro beso en su mejilla, en su mano, en su cuello o en su frente, pero nunca en los labio, quería que nuestro primer beso fuera especial.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela- le dije cuando ella ya se iba a meter a su cacharro.

-Te veo ahí, y más te vale no dejarme plantada- me dijo en tono amenazante

Y yo me reí pues parecía un gatito que cree es un tigre.

Entonces le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije:

-Jamás te dejaría- le regale un beso en se mano derecha

-E-Entonce-es n-nos vemos ma-mañana- se trabo mucho al final, ¿la habré puesto nerviosa? Y esa sola pregunta me hizo sonreír por creer que yo era el causante de su vemos mañana- dijo un poco más tranquilo, entonces se marchó

Ya era muy tarde, las 12 de la noche, así que fui a darle las buenas noches a mi mamá a su cuarto

-Hasta mañana mamá- dije mientras le daba un suave beso en su mejilla, antes de separarme completamente de mi mamá, ella me tomó de la mano y me dijo.

-Siempre te he querido, hijo- y vi cómo unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, las cuales inmediatamente retire con mis manos, pero no la interrumpí, sabía que algo importante me quería decir-. Si algún día no fui buena madre- dijo refiriéndose a esos días de mi infancia-, perdóname, no era mi intención- más lágrimas salían de sus ojos-. Nunca te rindas y perdigue tus sueños- me dio una de esas miradas en las que ves todo el amor que te tiene esa persona-, y sobre todo: nunca, nunca hagas una estupidez. Te quiero con todo mi corazón y aunque no esté aquí, yo te querré desde el más allá- y me dio un beso en mi mejilla-, recuerda eso, siempre

No me di cuenta en qué momento, pero yo también estaba llorando, sintiendo su dolor, mi dolor, nuestro dolor.

-¿Por qué parece que te despides?- dije entre sollozos.

Ella acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dijo:

-No lo sé

Seguimos llorando por todo, por lo difícil de la vida, por lo injusto de la vida, por…. Por todo.

De vez en vez entre lágrimas nos decíamos palabras como "te quiero" "nunca me olvides" "eres mi vida", hasta que mi mamá quedo dormida por el cansancio que dejan las lágrimas.

Yo me fui a la habitación y ahí seguí llorando, hasta quedar dormido, lo que no sabía, era que esas lágrimas eran el inicio de las demás…

* * *

**Lo se, fue un cap demasiado-muy corto, pero es que en el otro cap las cosas se van a poner... mejor? peor?**

**Depende desde donde lo vean, pero bueno... les gusto? o no?**

**Merezco reviews?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes que nada les debo una disculpa por actualizar apenas, lo siento mucho, lo que pasa es que mi hermana me puso un anime muy bueno, de esos que no puedes parar de ver hasta que se acabe y... lo empecé a ver el martes de la semana pasada y apenas hoy a las 2:00 am acabe de verlo, pero bueno ya no los entretengo más.**

**Si quieren una canción para escuchar mientras leen el cap les recomiendo ésta: Let it out de Miho Fukuhara, es la misma canción que escuché mientras hacía el cap**

**Ahora si, disfruten de la lectura:**

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Qué camino tomé? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Esas eran las preguntas que me repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban libremente por mis mejillas

Era… como si mi mundo desapareciera, no, más bien era como si hubiera sido destruido, si… destruido…

_Flash back_

Era momento de despedirme de mamá, un nuevo día comenzaba y con esperanza y fulgor que ayer.

Entre a su cuarto (no sin antes haber tocado y no haber recibido una respuesta) preocupado y la imagen que vi al entrar me destrozó…

Mi mamá estaba acostada, más pálida que nunca, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro… su rostro… sólo con verlo supe qué era lo que pasaba y desde ese momentos las lágrimas se deslizaron sin permiso alguno.

Corrí a su lado y lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en su cama y ver su rostro, yo ya sabía qué era… no lo quería admitir….

-Mamá…- susurré con un infinito dolor, de ese dolor que te oprime el pecho y parece que no respiras bien, de ese dolor que parece que te estás ahogando, si, ese dolor…

Levanté el cuerpo de mi mamá y lo puse en mi regazó, la abracé y llore con más fuerzas.

-¿POR QUÉ DIOS? ¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECIA! ¿QUÉ HIZO? ¡NADA! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ALGO ASI? ¡TE MALDIGO! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡SI ES QUE REALMENTE EXISTES TE MALDIGO! Te maldigo, te maldigo…- grite hasta que mi voz se fue haciendo más débil

Seguía llorando, seguía abrazando a mi mamá, si pudiera hacer algo, cualquier cosa, la traería de vuelta a la vida, pero sé que no existe tal cosa…

Ese pensamiento me causo aun más rabia, quería golpear algo, a alguien, simplemente escapar de este dolor…

_Fin flash back_

Aún no entiendo porque no me dejaron escapar del dolor…

Agarre lo primero que vi (que era un vaso de agua) y lo avente fuertemente contra el vidrio

Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó Carlisle, sólo sé que llegó tarde…

_Flash back_

Seguía llorando con mi mamá entre mis brazos, no supe en qué momento, pero alguien me tomó de los brazos, me alego de mí mamá y me dijo:

-Ya está bien, debes dejarla ir

Me volteé y vi a una persona que en años no había visto: Carlisle

En ese momento todo lo que sentía era rabia, así que con mi puño derecho lo golpeé fuertemente en la quijada, haciendo que retrocediera varios pasos y le grite:

-TU, SINO FUERA POR TI, SI HUBIERAS LLEGADO ANTES MI MAMÁ NO ESTARÍA ASI, TU ERES EL CULPABLE- y le di otro puñetazo, pero esta vez el fue más rápido y detuvo mi puño a escasos centímetros de su cara

-Cálmate- me dijo con la voz más tranquila del mundo-, estas siendo gobernado por la tristeza y el enojo, pero esto no fue culpa de nadie, ¿no ves que murió feliz? ¿No ves esa sonrisa?- y en ese momento él también estaba llorando

No podía soportar esas palabras, eran reales, pero no las aceptaba

Así que salí de la habitación (ignorando a las 3 personas que estaban en el pasillo) y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Al caminar sentí que era un cuerpo sin alma, sentía que había dejado toda mi alma con mi mamá.

Una vez encerrado los recuerdos con mi mamá me invadieron.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, la primera vez que me acompaño a la escuela, la primera comida, la primera vez que me llevó a un Mc Donald's, la primera vez….

Todos los recuerdos eran de alguna primera vez con ella, la primera vez que me llevo a Port Angeles, la primera vez que me compro un helado…

Era tanta la tristeza que sentía que agarre lo primero que encontró mi mano y lo avente contra la pared…

-¿POR QUÉ?- grité

_Fin flash back_

Escuché como alguien entraba a mi habitación, volteé a ver quién era el responsable, y era Alice, la reconocí por su pelo puntiagudo, en otro momento s me habría sorprendido, pero pareciera ser que hasta eso perdí, perdí la capacidad de sorprenderme

-Hay una muchacha que te busca, dijo que se llama Bella- me dijo

-No quiero ver a nadie, déjenme solo, ¿por qué no me dejan con esta tristeza? ¿Por qué?- le pregunté

Ella camino y se sentó a mi lado, me rodeó con uno de sus pequeños brazos y simplemente murmuró lo más adecuado:

-Déjalo ir, sólo deja ir esos sentimientos que te hacen sufrir…

Y así lo hice, empecé a dejarlo ir…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy triste? Para mi hacerlo fue horrible, pues estaba llorando a chorros, y mientras leí escuchaba esa canción (las que les puse al principio) y le quedaba perfectamente :(**

**Tuve que ir dos veces por papel para secar mis lágrimas.**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Gracias a cullenswamblack, ****Vero.O CPMS, ****Edward Cullen Swan, y sobre todo a ****Angel-Moon17 quien ha seguido ésta historia desde el primer capítulo, este cap va para ti ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


	9. Chapter 9

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Semanas? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos?

Eran tantas las opciones, más no conocía la respuesta.

Desde _ese día_ mi vida había cambiado, sentía como si cada día lloviera, como si fuera una lluvia imparable

Sentía que era culpable de todo, si no hubiera sido por mí, esto no hubiera pasado, si la hubiera llevado al hospital…

Solté un suspiro de frustración, y mientras lo hacía recorrí con la mirada mi habitación.

Era mi habitación, aunque no la sentía como mía.

No sentía el calor de hogar…. De hecho, ya no lo había sentido más.

Repito: sentía cono si estuviera en una fría lluvia, y cuando lloro, es como si esas frías gotas se combinaran con mis lágrimas.

Ahora la lluvia era mi confidente.

Teníamos tanto en común: la tristeza, el sentimiento de añoranza, el sufrimiento, la nostalgia, lo frío; esos sentimientos son los que normalmente tiene una persona al ver llover, pues bien, yo los sentía, en verdad, los _sentía_ como si fueran una extremidad mía, sentía que era lluvia.

Pero volviendo al calor de un hogar…

Yo ya no lo sentía más, desde _ese día_ Carlisle es mi tutor, y por lo tanto ahora vivo con ellos, yo no quería, no quería dejar mi hogar…

Cuando trato de recordar hay algo gracioso: es como si la lluvia se llevara mis recuerdos.

Me reí con tristeza.

En la escuela…

Sucedía algo igual, ya no era el mismo, mis calificaciones bajaron, deje de recibir beca (por lo cual no me preocupaba, pues ahora Carlisle pagaba mis estudios), no volví a hablar con Bella, Rosalie y Jasper: no tenía ganas.

Y no sólo eso… también había otro sentimiento que expresare con una frase que siempre pasa por mi mente: "¿cómo pueden confiar en un cobarde que escapó de su error?"

Alice y Emmett se llevaban bien los Swan y los Hale; pero aún así no les hablaba, repito: no tenía ganas.

Había cosas que ya no comprendía: mentiras y verdades, amor y amistad, e incluso el calor de un hogar; ya no comprendía cómo distinguir las cosas

Tenía unas ojeras horribles, pero poco me importaba.

Le temía a cerrar los ojos y encontrarme con _su_ mirada de decepción.

Simplemente… me atormentaba.

La lluvia ya era parte de mí: cada gota que caía era cada uno de mis tropiezos en esta vida…

El dolor que siento en mi pecho, no se borra con facilidad…

En mis manos tenía algunas cicatrices de los objetos de vidrio que había destrozado en mis manos _ese día_, veía mis cicatrices y eso sólo me recordaba mis pecados.

El pasado no me deja atrás.

Me odio.

Mire a la venta: estaba lloviendo.

Salí de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras, ignore a las personas presente, salí de la casa… y deje que la lluvia me empapara.

¿Cuánto más tendré que soportar que llueva alrededor? ¿Qué llueva en mí?

¿Me dejo llevar por el dolor? ¿O pongo resistencia?

¿Cuándo irá esta intensa lluvia a parar?

¿Será que alguien… mientras llueve… pueda ayudar a mi corazón?

* * *

**No me maten! S e que este capítulo es extremandamente corto, pero era necesario. Al principio hiba a subir un cap entero, pero me di cuenta de que no iban a enter el comportamiento de Ed, así que este pensamiento es para que entiendad la actitud y comportamiento de Ed en los próximos )por no decir restantes) capítulos.**

**Quiero aclarar que la lluvia y Ed están ligados, cuando Ed habla de la lluvia se refiere a su sufrimiento.**

**Ahora queiro agradecer a** **Vero.O CPMS,Edward Cullen Swan y especialmente a Angel-Moon17: siempre te estare agradecida por seguir el fic desde el primer cap :D**

**Les quisiera preguntar algo: ¿les gusta el anime? ¿Han visto Full Metal Alchemist?**

**Bueno lo pregunto porque estoy pensando e hacer un fic crossover de este anime y Twilight, ya tengo pensados los capítulos y todo eso, sólo quiero ver si les parece la idea, para ir haviendo bien los caps y subirlo y... pues si alguna desea acompañarme en este nuevo fic ¡Adelante! Y si no han visto el anime, se los recomiendo, pero vean el Brotherhood (ese esta apegado al manga) porque con ese estar el crossover.**

**Ahora si...**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Hey!- grite mientras retrocedía por el impacto del golpe.

Emmett había tocado la puerta de mi cuarto y al abrirle… un golpe en la mejilla con su puño.

Vi como Emmett entraba a la habitación y la cerraba detrás de él.

-Ya estuvo bueno- dijo enojado.

-¿Bueno de qué?- le pregunté de mala gana mientras me seguía sobando la mejilla.

-Ya estuvo bueno de que estés encerrado, y no quieras hablar, ni comer, ni vivir. Te entendemos, pero…

Lo interrumpí

-¿Lo entienden?- le espeté- Porque dudo que tú o Alice entiendan cómo me siento, no saben lo que es perder a su madre. Y Carlisle y Esme tampoco me entienden, ellos no saben lo que es que el pilar más fuerte de tu vida se caiga- le dije con fiereza

-¿Y qué hay con mi papá?- me preguntó, cambiando de tema

-¿Con Carlisle? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Le has echado la culpa de lo que pasó- me explico-, y déjame decirte esto Edward: mi papá no tuvo la culpa, ni tú, ni nadie, en algún momento iba a pasar, aunque no tuviera esa… enfermedad, iba a pasar, es el ciclo de la vida- me tomo por los hombros-, y no por eso te vas a detener.

Ya había pensado lo de Carlisle con anterioridad, sabía que él no tenía la culpa, la tenía yo, pero no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas….

Me daba pena y no sólo eso, no sabía con qué cara lo iba a ver, después de decirle todo lo que le dije para un "lo siento"

-Mira Edward- volvió a hablar Emmett-, siento mucho lo que le pasó a Elizabeth, yo también la quería, aunque no los hubiéramos visto en muchos años, el cariño siempre estuvo conmigo, y también Alice y mi mamá y mi papá la extrañan y la lloraron, sobre todo mi papá- hizo una pausa y después me vio a los ojos-. También se siente culpable

Entonces sentí como si mi estómago se retorciera, había hecho sentir mal a Carlisle por un error mío.

Eso no estaba bien…

-También Rose, Jasper y Bella están preocupados por ti- me siguió explicando-, te extrañan, y no son las únicas…

No sé porqué sentí mucha rabia cuándo menciono a Bella, pero la sentí, sentí impotencia, rabia, tristeza, pero sobre todo: añoranza; y eso hizo que me enojara más

-Bueno ya me dijiste lo que tenías que decir, ¿algo más?- le dije con prisa, mientras abría la puerta y lo echaba de aquí.

-Piénsalo- me pidió

-Aja- le dije, entonces cerré la puerta en sus narices y me acosté en mi cama

¿Por qué me había puesto así cuando menciono a Bella?

Muy dentro de mí sabía la respuesta, pero no la quería admitir: sabía que de todas las personas a las que había hecho sentir mal Bella era a la que más le dolía mi dolor.

Era como si ella supiera el por qué siempre, aunque no habíamos cruzado la palabra en un largo tiempo, a veces sentía cómo si me entendiera, pero eso me hacía enfurecerme y ponerme triste, pues… ¿nadie entendía que quería sufrir solo?

Pero ahora… me ponía aún peor el saber que se preocupaba por mí

No sé en qué momento las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas (una de ella aún roja por el golpe), para mí era ya algo normal el llorar

Al lado de mi cama, en mí mesa de noche tenía un retrato de mi mamá, me voltee en la cama y agarre el retrato entre mis manos y le dije:

-¿Sera que ya es hora de dejarte ir? ¿Sera que el dolor algún día se irá?- le pregunte entre lágrimas

Y entonces una frase pasó por mi mente: _¿Por qué sabiendo cuán larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?_

Yo sabía que la causa principal de mi estado depresivo era mi mamá, pero pensándolo mejor… parecía como si llorara por todo, por mi debilidad, por los recuerdos, por… la vida.

Ya ni siquiera sabía si quería vivir, o es más, si me encontraba vivo.

No es como si me arrepintiera de lo que he hecho, o como si quisiera regresar a ese pasado doloroso, solo quiero… quiero… ¡recuperar mi cielo azul!

Hasta este momento, desde la muerte de mi mamá para mi había sido como si de una lluvia eterna se tratara, siempre con el cielo gris; tal vez las palabras de Emmett habían tenido un efecto en mí, realmente… quería que los días felices regresaran, sabía que no sería fácil, pero lo intentaría hasta lograrlo.

Creo que tengo que enfrentar esta debilidad.

Supongo que al final tendré que ir con Bella y decirle "perdóname", sabía que ya no se me daba bien el pedir disculpas, pero ya no la quería preocupar.

Me levante de la cama y antes de abrir la puerta pensé cómo si frente a mí mi destino estuviera en diferentes puertas, y pensé:

¿Qué es lo que ahora me espera? Son tantas puertas, no quisiera errar. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

Y con este pensamiento, cruce la única puerta que estaba frente a mí.

* * *

**Ya regrese! como vieron este cap? Creen que Edward vuelva a ser el mismo o que le cueste trabajo? O creen que se volvera a deprimir?**

**En el próximo cap veremos cómo la vida de Edward da un giro de 180° por una noticia...**

**Por otra parte... gracias por sus reviews! Angel-Moon17 y Yuli09 gracias! que bueno que ustedes ya vieron FMA Brotherhood (pues será en ésta versión en la cual el crossover sera escrito), ya voy a empezar a hacer caps y una vez que termine otro fanfic mio ( le faltan com caps), empezare a subir este se llamara: Mi mundo. Tu mundo**

**Les voy a adelantar que en este crossover sólo tomaré algo del otro anime y es que... ahi las dejo!**

**También les digo que del anime de FMA Brotherhood no voy a cambiar casi nada, me gusta la historia cómo es, y el personaje principal será Bella, pero no... no será la _misma Bella_.**

**Bueno, creo que ya dije mucho.**

**Merezco reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la biblioteca de Carlisle con mi mano en un puño para tocar la puerta, pero no pude.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

"¿Cómo has estado? Respecto a mi comportamiento en los últimos días… ¿o fueron semanas, meses? Bueno no importa, solo quiero decirte que ya"

No. Sonaba como un adolescente que se disculpa por haberse llevado el carro de sus padres un día en la noche, sí, soy un adolescente, pero… lo que yo había hecho era peor.

La última vez que hable con Carlisle, no hablamos… mi puño fue a dar a su cara y… estaba más que avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

"Tal vez otro día" me dije y me di la vuelta para irme, pero cuando apenas había dado 5 pasos escuché como la puerta se abría, entonces entre en pánico.

"Sólo… actúa" me ordene

-¿Edward?- escuché que me preguntaba Carlisle

Me volteé

-¿Carlisle?- dije fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que el que debería de hacer esa pregunta soy yo- y me miro como cuando los papás descubren a sus hijos diciendo una mentira-, no has salido de tu cuarto en más de un mes, y ahora que sales vienes a mi biblioteca, ¿quieres hablar?

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, me trataba como si fuera su hijo.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara, así lo hice (suspirando de derrota cuando pase a su lado) y me senté en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, el hizo lo mismo, pero de su lado, quedando de frente, entonces me miró, como si supiera el por qué del que yo estuviera ahí, me sentí cohibido y aparte la mirada.

-Ha pasado tiempo ¿no?- dijo y por su tono de voz sabía que se refería a mi… mamá…., tragué en seco, conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Demasiado- coincidí, y mi voz salió estrangulada.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de… parecer?- y nuevamente, aunque lo dijera de una forma diferente, sabía a lo que se refería…

-No lo sé- le fui sincero, mirándolo nuevamente, para encontrarme con sus ojos mirándome con un cariño de padre e hijo-, pero sé que esto no el que _ella_ quería- nuevamente aparte la mirada.

Escuche como su silla se arrastraba, no levanté la mirada; escuché como caminaba hacia mí, no levanté la mirada; sentí como me abrazaba, y aunque no levanté la mirada, correspondí el abrazo.

-Tomara tiempo, pero cicatrizará- fueron sus palabras de aliento.

No fue hasta que nos separamos, lo vi borroso, y entonces me di cuenta: había dejado escapar lágrimas.

-No las contengas- me dijo-, deja sacar todo eso.

-Sólo quiero recuperar mi tiempo- fue lo único que dije

* * *

Era la hora de ir con Alice, esa duende que siempre trataba de que volviera a ser como antes y a la que antes no había escuchado…

No fue difícil el saber donde estaba, la encontré en la cocina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunté mientras me recargaba en la puerta.

Con ella era más fácil hablar, pues… ¡a ella no la había golpeado sin razón aparente!

Levantó la mirada y me miro sorprendida

-¿Tienes fiebre?

Y no sé por qué, pero me puse rojo.

-Si no quieres… lo entenderé- dije mientras le daba la espalda.

Sentí sus como sus brazos me rodearon por la espalda y enredo sus manos en mi abdomen.

-Te extrañe- me dijo.

Me volteé y ahora sus manos quedaron en mi espalda, y los míos fueron a sus hombros, la acerque más a mí y le susurre:

-Yo también pequeña.

Entonces dejó salir una carcajada y me dijo:

-Eres como un holograma- me separé un poco de ella y la mire con duda en los ojos, entonces se explicó-, es como si tuvieras varios planos al mismo tiempo.

Y la entendí: últimamente tenía muchos cambios, no solo emocionales, sino también mentales.

Era como un holograma.

* * *

Esme estaba en el jardín, recogiendo unas rosas y me di cuenta…

-Si no usas unos guantes adecuados te espinarás- le advertí

Ella dio un pequeño salto de susto y me miro con cara enojada.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme!

Me rasque la nuca y le dije con inocencia:

-Lo siento- y no sólo me disculpaba por haberla asustado, sino por haberla hecho sufrir con mi sufrimiento.

Ella me miro intensamente, no aparte la mirada, sabía que buscaba la sinceridad en mis ojos, pues ya anteriormente me había disculpado, pero no sinceramente.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas con esto?- me dijo mientras volvía la mirada a sus rosas.

Durante unos minutos no se escucho más sonido que el de nosotros al arrancar las rosas.

Ya no sabía que más decir, había pedido disculpas, pero… ¿y si no entendió mi mensaje oculto?

-Otra vez- dijo rompiendo el silencio y el hilo de mis pensamientos.

La mire confundido, entonces se explico:

-Has vuelto a pedir disculpas- no aparto la mirada de las rosas, aunque yo sí-, lo has hecho otra vez, pero esta vez fue diferente, fuiste sincero y…- ahora si aparto la mirada de sus rosas y con su mano acarició mi mejilla-, veo no quieres regresar, ¿me equivoco?

Negué con la cabeza

-Sólo… no dejes que suceda otra vez, ¿sí?

-Nunca otra vez

Y me dio un bezo en la mejilla.

* * *

Emmett era un caso diferente, el… nunca me tuvo rencor, en cierta manera… fue el que más me entendió y apoyó y aunque la última vez que hablamos (que fue hace unas horas) me dio un golpe, sabía que lo había hecho por mi bien.

A él lo encontré en la sala, viendo una carrera de autos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me dijo:

-Siéntate hombre- dijo señalando un sillón al lado del suyo.

Una vez sentado me dijo:

-Has regresado

Ninguno de los dos aparto la mirada de la televisión.

Como ya dije, él… siempre me comprendió

-Te tomo un periodo- me dijo.

-Trataré de no tomarme otro- le dije y los dos empezamos a reírnos.

* * *

Era casi de noche cuando Esme me dijo:

-¡Edward, te buscan!

Yo estaba en mi cuarto escuchando un poco de música, así que le puse stop al reproductor y baje las escaleras rápidamente…

¿Sería Bella? Esa pregunta se coló rápidamente en mi mente, pero rápidamente mis sospechas cayeron al ver a dos carteros en la sala.

-¿Si?- pregunté

-¿Señor…- empezó un cartero mientras leía algo en unas hojas que traía-… Masen?

-Edward Masen- confirme.

-Unas cosas le fueron enviadas por correo, fuimos a su antigua dirección, pero nadie abría- decía el otro carteo-, una señora iba pasando por ahí y nos dijo que usted ya no vivía ahí, pero la entrega es muy importante, así que le pedimos que nos diera su nueva dirección, por favor, espero y nos disculpe por venir a estas horas…

¿Por qué se portaban con tantas formalidades?

-Por favor- les pedí a los dos carteros-, no sean tan formales conmigo.

-Es que si no le entregamos esto- levantó una carta-, nuestros jefes nos van a despedir, es de suma importancia.

-Entonces entréguenlo- les pedí

El primer cartero se acercó con unas hojas y me dijo:

-Firme aquí de recibido y aquí la fecha de entrega, por favor- decía mientras me señalaba los lugares donde firmar.

Rápidamente firme y puse la fecha, entonces me entregaron la carta y… ¿unas llaves?

-¿Unas llaves?- manifesté mi confusión en voz alta

-Si señor- me contesto el segundo cartero-, el carro está afuera

¿Carro? ¿Qué carro? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Antes de dejar correr más mis pensamientos salí de la casa y entonces lo vi…

Frente a mi estaba un Volvo C30 color plateado… simplemente más que hermoso

¿Pero quién…?

Regresé a la casa y antes de que los carteros se fueran les pregunté:

-¿El remitente del auto es el mismo que el de la carta?

-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo, antes de irse.

Mire por primera vez la carta y leí el remitente:

_Bufete de Abogados Masen-Chicago_

* * *

**Lo siento! Siento actualizar hasta ahora, pero con la escuela y la opción técnica, he tenido mucha tarea, así que los días de actualizar la historia serán sábados o dimingos de cada semana si? Gracias por la comprensión!**

**Ahora, gracias a Edward Cullen Swan y a Yuli09 por sus reviews en el cap anterior, ustedes me insipran a seguir adelante y a tener todas esas ideas que tengo y algunas locas... como será el caso del crossover, pero ya no las entretengo.**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿O estuvo normal?**

**¿qué pasara con Edward? ¿Quién creen que le envió la carta? ¿Y para qué?**

**Todas esas dudas en el próximo capítulo de... Vueltas! (ok, ya paresco de los que hacen el promo cuando el cap de un anime acaba :P)**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Después de mucho! Lo siento mucho chic s! La explicación al final del cap que no esta largo :(**

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que tengo que viajar a Chicago?!

Grite fuera de mis casillas.

Después de ver de dónde venía la carta no la quise ni abrir, así que inmediatamente le pedí a Carlisle que me la leyera y solo me dijera lo principal de ésta.

Al parecer el Bufete de abogados de mi _padre_ quería una junta urgente conmigo, no decían más en la carta, sólo que tal junta se iba a llevar a cabo mañana a la 1 de la tarde.

¡Aparte de que mandan la carta un día antes quieren que vaya hasta otro Estado!

-Tranquilízate Edward- me pidió Carlisle mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho-, algo importante debe de ser para que te citen con tanta urgencia- trató de hacerme entrar en razón

-Es que… ¿porqué me busca después de tanto tiempo?- me deje caer en el sillón- ¿Porqué no _nos _busco antes?- dije mientras una imagen de mi mamá pasaba por mi mente- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué…?- dije mientras enterraba mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Para eso debemos de ir, para ver qué es lo que quiere y enfrentarlo- entonces levante mi rostro-juntos, como una familia.

* * *

-Podemos ir a tantas tiendas, comprar de todo…- decía Alice mientras entrabamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos 3 días.

Si, cuando Carlisle se refería a "como una familia" en serio hablaba de todo, yo creí que vendríamos sólo él y yo, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al salir de la casa esta misma noche y ver a todos con sus maletas.

Si se preguntan qué va a pasar con la escuela, Esme se encargo de hablar con el director y platicaron la situación, y él claro, no se pudo resistir a los encantos de Esme.

-Alice, no venimos a comprar ropa- le dijo Emmett-, venimos a… ¡comprar en las mejores tiendas de videojuegos!

Dijo como un niño chiquito cuando se emociona el día después de Navidad.

-¡Ropa!

-¡Videojuegos!

-¡Ropa!

-¡Videojuegos!

-¡Niños!- gritó Esme y los dos voltearon con cara de gato con botas- No venimos aquí a comprar ropa ni videojuegos (aunque aún así es lo que compraremos), venimos a… ¡VACACIONES!- gritó emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Así que ahora la pelea no era sólo de Alice y Emmett, ahora también era de Esme.

-¿Debo de recordarles a qué vinimos?- les preguntó Carlisle tranquilamente, ellos guardaron silencia- Venimos a apoyar a Edward en estos momentos, ahora es parte de la familia, y la familia…

-Se apoya- completaron los tres.

-Lo siento hermano, me emocione- me pidió una disculpa Alice mientras se acercaba para abrazarme, yo le di un beso en su frente y le dije:

-No hay problema duende.

Después se acerco Emmett y me dio un golpe suave en el hombro diciendo:

-No hay problema, ¿verdad hermano?

-Claro que no- dije mientras le regresaba el golpe.

-¿Sabes que bromeaba, verdad?- me pregunto Esme y yo le di una sonrisa que quería decir "no hay problema"

-Muy bien, todos a sus habitaciones- nos ordeno Carlisle, una recamara era para Emmett y para mí, otra para Alice, y la última… creo que ya lo saben.

Antes de entrar a mi habitación Carlisle me habló:

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?- regrese extrañado.

-¿Traes todos los papeles?- se refería a mi acta de nacimiento y demás cosas que tal vez necesitaría.

-Sí

-Todo saldrá bien hijo- y me abrazo.

Había una idea que venía rondando por mi mente desde hacía unos días, y creí que el momento era el adecuado para decírselo.

-Cambiare mi nombre a Edward Anthony Masen **Cullen**

El me volvió a mirar y me abrazo.

* * *

Ya entrada la noche el único pensamiento que tuve antes de caer dormido fue:

_Espero que todo esté bien, aunque él nos haya tratado mal, no le deseo algo peor, espero y las cosas vayan bien…_

* * *

**Bien, ahora la explicación: lo siento! es que con la escuela todo se ha comlicado, en serio! mil disculpas! pero tendran que tenerme paciencia, no dejare el fic, sólo q las actualizaciones tardaran y tal vez no sean tan largas. Hoy actualizo xq tuve este pequeño espacio, pero como ven no estuvo grande el cap, y es por falta d tiempo, pero tenganme paciencia y poco a poco terminaremos ok?**

**Gracias a yuli09 y a Edward Cullen Swan por sus reviews en el cap enterios.**

**Así que nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disculpen la demora, ya tenía el cap hecho, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, espero y lo disfruten :)**

* * *

-¿No hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos ir con ustedes?- nos volvió a preguntar Esme.

-Lo siento cariño- le dijo Carlisle mientras le daba un beso en la frente-, sólo dejaran entrar a Edward y un tutor.

-Está bien- dijo resignada, después se volvió hacia mí-, te cuidaras, ¿está bien?

-Siempre lo hago- le conteste.

Por último nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salimos del hotel.

La única que nos había ido a despedir había sido Esme, al parecer Alice y Emmett tienen la tendencia de pararse después de las 12 los días que no hay escuela…

"_Par de flojos"_ prensé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó Carlisle una vez dentro del taxi.

-Incomodo- fui sincero.

-Es normal- dijo mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos para ampliar su respuesta-, cualquiera que tenga que usar un traje como el tuyo debe de sentirse incómodo- y después se empezó a carcajear.

-Claro, búrlate- le dije con "resentimiento"-, pero al menos sé que soy guapo- y me uní a sus risas.

Alice me había comprado este traje, era sencillo, todo negro y sólo la camisa blanca, me sentí como uno de esos tipos que aparecen en las películas de James Bond…

Entre esa clase de chistes, llegamos _al_ edificio.

Era grande, majestuoso, de esa clase de edificios que no puedes pasar desapercibido, y como gran edificio que es, había mucha gente en la entrada.

-¿Qué regalan?- le pregunte a Carlisle.

-No sé…- dijo distraído, entonces empezó a caminar y se internó entre el gentío hasta que no lo vi más.

-¡Espera! ¡Traidor!- grite mientras también me internaba en el gentío.

No sé qué clase de personas se encontraban ahí, pero estuve seguro de una cosa al dejar eso atrás: más de 10 personas habían agarrado mi trasero

¡No era justo! ¡Ahora mi traserito me dolía al caminar!

No pude evitar ir sobando a mi hijo mientras me dirigía a la entrada (donde ya no había tantas personas), al llegar a la entrada divisé a Carlisle y un policía hablando.

-…mire, nosotros tenemos una cita- le estaba explicando Carlisle al poli.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar sin ver su carta, hoy es un día muy importante para ésta empresa, así que no cualquiera puede pasar.

-Creo que este "cualquiera"- dije dándole énfasis a la palabra- tiene una invitación- y saque de mi saco la carta.

No tardó más de un minuto en leerla y cuando termino su expresión cambió totalmente.

-Lo siento mucho señor Masen, no sabía que éste- señaló a Carlisle-, era su amigo, mis disculpas-decía mientras abría la puerta.

-Señor Cullen- le corregí mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Y por dentro, todo era distinto.

Todo lo que era la decoración era simplemente de apariencia cara, todo: los sillones, las lámparas, los candelabros, todo.

También a diferencia de afuera aquí no había tanta gente.

-Los puedo ayudar en algo- nos preguntó una señorita de no más de 25 años, vestí una falda y saco de color azul marino y una blusa blanca, sus zapatos hacían juego con la blusa y su cabello lo traía recogido en un simple chongo, tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje.

-Si- le contesto Carlisle-, estamos buscando la sala… - busco en la carta-…6

-¿Señor Masen?- preguntó mientras se giraba a mirarme, y juro que vi su expresión cambiar a una de hambre.

-Cullen- corregí, e inmediatamente su cara volvió a cambiar, pero ahora a una de confusión.

-Eh… síganme- y empezó a dirigirse al elevador, Carlisle le siguió y después fui yo.

Nos dirigimos hacía el piso 6 y una vez que llegamos ahí simplemente caminamos unos 5 pasos a la derecha y llegamos a unas enormes puertas de roble.

-Con su permiso- dijo y se retiró.

Levanté mi puño para golpear la puerta, pero no pude tocarla, mi puño se quedó quieto a un escaso centímetro de separación.

-N-No…- suspiré y baje mi mirada al piso-… no puedo hacerlo

Y no podía, hasta este momento no había sentido ninguna emoción, pero de pronto era como si estuviera bajando en caída libre de una montaña rusa, sentía que podía pasar nada o todo a la vez, tal vez mi vida cambiaría, y si… ¿y si veía a _"esa persona"_ después de años? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

-Nunca lo descubrirás si no tocas la puerta.

¿Acaso leía mentes?

Lo mire sorprendido y el solo me dedico una mirada paternal, una que nunca había visto en _otra persona_.

-Tienes razón- y toque la puerta.

* * *

-¿Q-Qué?

No podía ser cierto, no era como si me doliera, no era como si me alegrara, pero tampoco era como si no me importara.

-Lo sentimos Edward eso fue lo que pasó- me dijo uno de los abogados del comité.

-¿C-Cómo?- logre preguntar.

-Al parecer tu padre iba borracho, su acompañante también lo iba y perdieron el control de la camioneta….- no quería escuchar más, así que hice un gesto con la mano que significaba "basta"

-Ahora todo es tuyo- dijo otro abogado

Esas palabras me abrumaron y sin querer grite:

-¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Quédenselo! ¡No me importa!

Realmente el que hablaba era yo, pero no lo era al mismo tiempo, me sentía abrumado me sentía como... cuando tienes un examen de matemáticas y sientes que de pronto vas a estallar y no comprendes nada y todas las ideas que tienes, son sin sentido alguno.

-Vamos afuera-dijo con voz firme Carlisle mientras me arrastraba fuera de la sala.

-¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó

Y lo deje ir, como cuando sales de ese examen que tanto te torturo y decides dejarlo ir y que las cosas pasen como diga el destino.

-Yo no quiero esto, no pedí que _él_ muriera, no pedí ser _su_ hijo y sobre todo, no pedí…

-¿Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor?- me dijo con voz tranquila Carlisle

-Pues no, pero…

-Nadie escoge de quién va a ser hijo, ni quienes van o no a morir y cuando, pero uno escoge su futuro, como quiere ser, hasta dónde quiere llegar.

-¿Qué…?

-Con las palabras que dijiste en la sala me estoy dando cuenta de que no eres capaz de resolver nada, tal vez tienes razón y los abogados debería de repartirse todo para ellos…

Me dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

No sé qué me dio el coraje de decir lo que dije, pero si algo se, es que no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho:

-Sé a dónde quiero ir y a donde quiero llegar, no escogí al dueño de esto como mi padre, pero… no es como si le tenga algún tipo de aprecio o respeto por el al aceptar esto, pero aun así lo haré, no me preguntes porqué por que no se la respuesta, solo aceptaré esto…

Mientras decía esto volví a entrar a la sala para dar mi palabra final, cuando Carlisle se sentó a mi lado hablé:

-Aceptaré esto, pero no antes de prepárame para esto, acabaré una carrera en derecho y continuaré con el negocio, mientras, hasta que eso acabe, Carlisle es el que va a estar a cargo de todo, ¿entendido?

-Si- dijeron todos, y vi en sus caras un poco de decepción al escuchar que me quedaba.

-Algún día lo sabrás…- me susurro Carlisle al oído.

* * *

-Eso es todo- dijo el abogado-, ya no será necesario que vengan a Chicago siempre, enviaremos a alguien del comité a Forks para que los mantenga informados.

-Muchas gracias- le dije.

-Hasta luego

-Hasta luego- contestamos Carlisle y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando salí me sentí alguien más, alguien que tiene responsabilidades, alguien del cual depende muchas familias y los ingresos de tales, alguien… que está preparado para vivir.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, gracias x sus reviews y ya me tengo q ir, pues tengo un problema familiar!**

**Reviews?**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	14. Chapter 14

Regresamos a Forks.

Era martes y debíamos ir a la escuela, al principio de mis clases todo iba bien, hasta…

Almuerzo.

Esa simple palabra me causaba más escalofríos que la palabra zombie.

Llevaba más de 10 minutos parado enfrente de la puerta de la cafetería y no podía dar un paso más.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, me hice a un lado para que esa persona pasara a la cafetería, pero en vez, me agarro del hombro y…

-Alice- dije su nombre cuando me voltee a verla.

-¡Hey!- me saludó con una de sus sonrisas características- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Pues aquí ya sabes…- me miró con cara confundida-, disfrutando el paisaje…

-¡Ah! ¡El paisaje!- miró a su alrededor, después volvió la cara con una expresión de "ya, enserio"

-Está bien, tengo… -me rasque la cabeza- miedo- dije más bajo

-¿Es por los Hale y Bella?

-Sí, y si… no me reciben, si ya no quieren ser mis amigos, si ya ni siquiera quieren verme, ¿Qué haré? Ellos fueron los primeros que me hablaron sin importarles el "qué dirán…" Les tengo un cariño muy especial…

Alice me interrumpió poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en mi boca.

-Tal vez no los conozco tanto como tú, pero sé que ellos te recibirán de vuelta, sólo pídeles una disculpa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Vi cómo sufrían por ti cuando te "fuiste"- su mirada fue triste-, todos sufrimos, pero ellos 3 en especial y sobre todo Bella, ella en especial sufrió mucho por tu comportamiento.

Me sentí como un bastardo, se suponía que no debía de hacer infeliz a alguien más…

-Entremos juntos- me dio una mirada de aliento.

Abrió la puerta y juntos caminamos hasta nuestra mesa, la mesa donde tantas veces me senté con mis amigos, la mesa dónde tantas risas soltamos, la mesa…

Cuando enfoqué mejor mi mirada vi que faltaba Bella. Bella…

Todos se me quedaron viendo cuando me quede parado enfrente de la mesa.

-Alice…- susurré mientras veía como se iba a sentar al lado de Jasper.

Todos seguían viéndome.

-Hay un lugar vacío al lado del de Bella, puedes sentarte ahí- me dijo Emmett.

Baje la mirada y efectivamente, en una silla estaba la mochila de Bella, y en la de al lado estaba libre, libre para mí.

Me senté y una vez más todo quedo en un silencio incómodo…

Inhalé y empecé a hablar, dirigiéndome solo a Rosalie y a Jasper.

-Siento mucho mi comportamiento que he tenido últimamente, estaba cegado por el dolor, no quise causarles daño ni que se preocuparan por mí…

Jasper me calló.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

Lo miré con duda, en vez me contestó Rose.

-Edward… tu comportamiento fue totalmente normal, era necesario. Si no hubieras actuado así me hubiera preocupado aún más. Al principio fue así, pero pasaron demasiados días y seguías igual, y eso ya no fue normal. Nunca te reprochamos nada ni lo haremos, no necesitas pedirnos disculpas.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta por la emoción que me provocó su pequeño discurso

-Gra…

Pero volvieron a cortarme.

-¿Qué hicieron su fin de semana? Nos preguntó Jazz- ¿Por qué no vinieron a la escuela ayer?

-Será mejor que contesten esa pregunta rápido- nos dijo Rose-, pues ayer Jazz estaba "Pero Allie…" "¿Estará bien" "La amo tanto"- hizo una falsa imitación de su voz, tan mala que todos terminamos riéndonos de ella

-Lo siento cariño- le dijo-, pero me quede sin crédito para mandarte un mensaje.

-Pero… ¿qué paso?- volvió a preguntar.

-Es una larga historia- contesto Emmett, quien me dirigió una larga mirada.

-…y eso fue lo que ocurrió- termine el relato.

-Un Vol-vo- dijo Rosalie atónita, creo que lo que más le gusto de la historia fue eso…

-¿Y por lo menos lo sabes conducir?- me preguntó Jazz.

Emmett y Alice estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto Rosalie.

-Ni siquiera saber manejar- se burló Emmett, quien junto con Alice y Jasper se empezaron a reír nuevamente de mí.

-Claro, búrlense de mí.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó atónita Rosalie.

-¿Me enseñaras?- le pedí.

-Este…- dudó

-¡Hay no!- dije mientras agarraba mi cabeza con las dos manos-, ¿tú también?

_Flash back_

-Entonces…- le empecé a decir a Carlisle- ¿me ensañarás a conducir?

-¡Claro!- me dijo muy animado- ¿En qué carro?

-Pues… en el tuyo- dije como si fuera lo más obvio

-Este… ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Emmett?

Qué raro…

-¿Emm?- le pregunte.

-¡Alice! ¡Edward te quiere preguntar algo!-grito desde la cocina.

Cuando llegó le hice la misma pregunta y me contesto:

-Creo que mi carro está en el taller, espera, creo que Esme me habla…- y huyó

¿Qué les pasaba?

_Fin flash back_

-Lo sentimos Edward, pero esta es la verdad: nadie quiere que sus autos salgan destrozados- me dijo Jasper.

-¡¿Qué clase de conductor creen que soy?!

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar escuche cómo la silla de al lado era arrastrada para atrás y a una voz familiar decir:

-Siento la tardanza chicos, pero mi maestro de historia…- se detuvo en medio de su oración- ¿E-Edward?

Me voltee y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto amo, y esa cara… esa hermosa cara de ángel que ella tiene con el pelo caoba cayéndole por los hombro…

-H-Hola Be-e-lla- tartamudeé

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa dulce y vi en las puntas de sus ojos unas gotas cristalinas… ¿eran lágrimas?

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunte en voz baja, sólo para que ella me escuchara.

Me volvió a ver, me dio otra sonrisa y me contesto:

-Por felicidad.

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo Emmett nos interrumpió.

-Oye Bella- ella volteo su mirada-, ¿no te gustaría enseñarle a manejar a nuestro pequeño Eddie?

* * *

**Si! acutalice antes pues tenía un rato libre y prefiero actualizar de una vez que después!**

**Qué les pareció el cap? Feo, bonito? Tomatasos?**

**Gracias a ****Yuli09 y a karla de cullen por sus reviews. Ya saben, ustedes (los lectores) son la base de mi inspiración!**

**Me retiro chic s cuidense! **

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

-Este cacharro va más lento que un anciano- me quejé.

-¡Hey! Más respeto, éste carro puede ser tu abuelo- me regaño.

Bufé.

-Bueno…- dije mientras apagaba su _carro_, si es que a esto se le puede llamar así.-. Te invito a comer- y le guiñe un ojo

Al principio se puso de color rosa, después paso al rojo, para finalmente apartar su mirada y tartamudear:

-C-Cla-claro

No puede evitarlo: saque una fuerte carcajada, lo cual hizo que ella me mirara de la manera más "amenazante", parecía un gato tratando de ser un tigre.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- me "amenazo"

Interrumpí mis carcajadas y la mire intensamente a los ojos

-Bella, nunca me burlaría de ti, me reí porque estoy feliz de estar a tu lado después de mucho tiempo y… me encanta cuando te sonrojas- le acaricie su mejilla sonrojada, la cual ante mis tacto se puso aún más roja.

Espere un minuto, espere otro y no dijo nada.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si… odiaba mi tacto? Tal vez por eso no decía nada.

Aparte mi mano de su mejilla y encendí el motor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó después de 5 min conduciendo a 20 km por hora.

-A Port Angeles.

* * *

-¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verte!- me dijo mi exjefe.

Si, Bella y yo habíamos decidido ir a la cafetería donde antiguamente trabajaba.

-Lo mismo te digo- le conteste-, es raro ya no trabajar aquí y estar como cliente- le comente.

-Puedes regresar a trabajar- me ofreció.

Creo que vio mi cara de terror, porque se comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

-¿Y volver a las regañadas? –Pregunte con sarcasmo- No, gracias.

-Está bien, muchacho... ¿Y quién es esa señorita? ¿Tu novia?- me preguntó

Voltee a ver a Bella (quien se había quedado a apartar una mesa) y suspiré.

-Ojalá- volví a suspirar-, ojalá.

-Mira Edward- me dijo-, no sé qué haya pasado en tu vida como para que haya cambiado tanto, pero si quieres a esa señorita lucha por ella, no seas idiota

Así era mi exjefe: siempre iba al grano.

-Gracias- le di un apretón en su hombro-, procuraré hacerlo- y me fui

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa pensé que… realmente no hacía nada por estar con Bella. Le tenía miedo al rechazo. Pero no por eso me tendría que dar por vencido, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no!

-Te compre unas galletas- le dije mientras me sentaba.

Ella agarro el paquete que había dejado sobre la mesa y al ver de qué galletas se trataban dio un gritito de felicidad.

-¡Oreo! ¡Las amo! ¡Oh Edward! ¡Muchas gracias!- y sin más abrió el paquete y se metió 2 oreos a su boca.

* * *

La tarde estuvo estupenda, después de tomarnos y un café y de que Bella se comiera 3 paquetes de oreos regresamos a Forks.

-Oye Edward- me dijo Bella cuando pasamos el anuncio de "Bienvenidos a Forks".

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Lo que pasa es que le preste una libreta a Alice y apenas recordé que tenemos tarea de esa materia…

-¡Claro! No hay problema… -lo pensé mejor-, bueno, si lo hay…

-¿Cuál?- pregunto alarmada

-No sé si llegaremos a esta velocidad…

-¡Edward!- me regaño mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo derecho y yo me echaba a reír

* * *

-Muy bien Alice, gracias- escuche que le decía Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sólo la estaba esperando para hacerle entrega de sus llaves, pero en ese tiempo estaba pensando en…

-¡Listo!- dijo contenta mientras alzaba la libreta y me la mostraba.

A veces Bella se podía comportar como una niña, pero era parte de su encanto…

-Te acompaño a la salida.

Una vez fuera de su coche me dijo:

-No olvides: debes de practicar todos los días con tu coche, lo básico ya lo sabes, ahora es sólo cosa de entrenamiento…- realmente hablaba, pero no le puse mucha atención, estaba pensando en otra cosa…-… Así que… Adiós.

Fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta: su rostro se acercó al mío, sus labio fueron hacia mi mejilla y lo siguiente que pasó, fue que me voltee y entonces…

* * *

**Lo siento! He tenido DEMASIADA tarea! Pero trataré de actualizar mpas aunque sean cortos caps, va?**

**Pasando a otro tema: a quién le gusta Paramore! Bueno, lo menciono xq ire a la reunión de fans en el D.F. y chance y hasta nos encontramos va? Jeje ahí les revelaré mi verdadero nombre... ok, no :( Pero ya enserio! Espero encontrarme a algunos lectores :D**

**Gracias a todo los que siguen esta historia y me tienen mucha paciencia.**

**Acepto ideas de lo que pdría pasar en el proximo cap, me gustaría darle un toque que no sea mio!**

**Reviews?**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta: su rostro se acercó al mío, sus labio fueron hacia mi mejilla y lo siguiente que pasó, fue que me voltee y entonces…_

Se alejó.

Yo me quede con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, creía que le gustaba, aunque fuera un poco…

-Lo siento- dijo inmediatamente-, no puedo.

Fue como si escuchara y comprendiera las palabras, pero no las creía, debía de haber alguna otra razón...

-¿P-Por qué?- logré articular.

-No puedo. Me repitió.

Su semblante era de tristeza y de dolor, y tenía una mueca muy triste marcada en su cara. Esta sufriendo, ¿pero por qué?

-No te entiendo, creí que yo…

-Me gustas- me dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos, de esas miradas que están cargadas de significados y de amor-, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté nuevamente.

-No sería justo para ti- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada al piso.

Me volví a acercar a ella y con mi mano levante su babilla para que me mirara a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- le volví a preguntar.

Pero no me respondió, sólo me miró. Era tan doloroso su semblante que me hizo desviar la mirada y soltar su barbilla.

Sentí un dolor muy grande en mi pecho, demasiado, tanto que estar simplemente parado a su lado era doloroso.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, que mi cráneo era muy pequeño para mi cabeza, sentía que… no era nadie.

Me di la vuelta y emprendí el camino de regreso a la casa.

-¡Edward, Edward!- escuché que me gritaban.

No era consciente de lo que hacía, lo único que sabía era que quería escapar de la realidad. De mí realidad.

Abrí la puerta, escuché a alguien hablar al lado mío, pero no comprendí nada.

Seguí caminando.

Subí las escaleras, creo que me tropecé, no estoy seguro, pero llegué a la cima.

Seguí caminando.

Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí la puerta de mi recámara.

Seguí caminando.

Cerré tras de mí la puerta.

Me detuve y caí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la misma posición: mirando el techo.

Era como si mi mente estuviera en blanco, como si no quisiera enfrentar la realidad.

Tal vez si durmiera podría darme cuenta de que esto no estaba pasando.

Sentí como si me hubieran abandonado.

Estaba pasando otra vez, me estaban volviendo a abandonar.

Cerré los ojos.

Y seguí caminando.

* * *

**He regresado! Cómo han estado? Es pero y bien y que me puedan aceptar una disculpa, he estado demasiado ocupada con la escuela y acabo de regresar de un curso de globoflexi y lo primero que hice fue hacer el cap, espero que les haya gustado, pues personalmente, creo que este capítulo me salió muy bien.**

**Otra cosa: sé que puedo sonar payasa, pero no. Espero que puedan apreciar la calidad y no la cantidad.**

**NOTICIA: SÓLO FALTAN D CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE EL FIC TERMINE.**

******Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicos.**

**Ya sé lo que muchos pensarán: "va a decir que dejaré de escribir el fanfic, blablablá…"**

**Pero no, al contrario, lo único que les pido es tiempo.**

**Ya que tengo demasiada tarea con la escuela y mi opción técnica y más aparte mis cursos de inglés no he tenido tiempo.**

**Así que esta nota es sólo para decirles que retomare el fanfic a principios de diciembre (que es cuando tengo vacaciones)**

**Y para compensárselos subiré máximo 3 caps a la semana, les parece?**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comprensión.**

**Nota: si tienen alguna idea churriberesca sobre este fanfic mándenmelo en mansaje y veré como lo pongo en un cap.**

**Pueden encontrarme en mi página de Facebook que es: pages/Nunca-te-olvidare-Crep%C3%BAsculo/171417412986902?ref=hl#!/pages/Nunca-te-olvidare-Crep%C3%BAsculo/171417412986902**

**Si tienen alguna duda del fanfic o algo así o quieren ver más cosas de la saga pueden dejarme un mensaje **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muchas gracias a **yuli09** y a** PatryMRCullen** por sus comentarios en mi nota anterior, realmente no pude pedir mejores lectoras que ustedes (ni quiero :P). **

**Y a los que no me dejaron comentarios, pero si leyeron la nota y me siguen leyendo: se los agradezco.**

**Quiero dedicar este cap a las dos personitas anteriores que mencione (y a las cuales ya les tengo cariño, si ya se, soy cursi), y una vez más agradecerles por el apoyo. También les aviso chicas, que con ustedes tengo una deuda, así que su recompensa por escribirme y esperarme será que me pueden dar un dato que quieran que este en el próximo cap y lo aumentaré!**

**Los dejo con el capítulo, espero y les guste...**

* * *

-¡Ya está bien!- gritó Alice mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

Ni siquiera me inmute, simplemente le conteste con voz monótona:

-Lárgate Alice

-¡No!

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama.

Empezó a acariciar mi cabello de la misma manera que lo hacía mi mamá antes de morir.

No pude evitar que una lágrima saliera de mis ojos.

-Todo está bien…- murmuraba Alice con la voz más tierna que jamás hubiera escuchado, mientras seguía acariciando mi cabello.

_Alice será algún día una gran madre_ pensé.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa cariño?- me preguntó con la misma voz-¿Por qué desde que llegaste ayer no quieres hablar ni comer?

No le contesté. Simplemente me di media vuelta para quedar de costa y me abracé a la cintura de Al mientras ponía mi cabeza entre sus piernas.

Ella en ningún momento dejo de acariciar mi cabello.

Esa era una de las cosas más raras entre Alice y yo: teníamos una especie de comunicación especial, pues ella me entendía completamente, sin necesidad de palabras.

-¿Tiene que ver con Bella?

…pero algunas veces las palabras si hacían falta

Tome un largo respiro y empecé a hablar en voz baja, sin levantar mi cabeza de entre sus piernas.

-Ayer estuvo a punto de pasar, estuvimos tan cerca… y después se alejó, no sé por qué, lo único que me dijo fue que no sería justo para mí, pero no la entiendo… ¿Por qué no sería justo para mí? Es ilógico…

Levante la cabeza y le pregunté:

-¿Por qué Alice?

Ella me dio una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente.

-No lo sé cariño, algunas veces simplemente pasa, pero… ¿qué estuvo a punto de pasar?

No soy una de esas personas que se ponen rojos por cualquier comentario, pero esta vez lo hice.

-Besarnos- susurré.

-Tal vez…- empezó, pero había algo en su voz…-, Bella quiera algo más romántico, ¿no crees?

Volví a levantar mi cabeza y apoye una de mis manos al lado de mi cama, luego empujé y quede sentado al lado de Alice.

-Alice… -la amenacé.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Suspiré de frustración.

-Tú sabes por qué no lo hizo, ¿verdad?- y la mire profundamente, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

-Edward…- desvío la mirada.

-¡Dilo!- exigí.

-Lo único que haré será hacerte más daño, ¿no lo podemos dejar así?

Así que lo sabía…

-¡Dilo!- repetí.

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en mi habitación, como un león enjaulado. Después de alrededor de unos 5 minutos se detuvo.

-Si te lo digo… ¿nada cambiará, verdad?

-No entiendo…

-Mira…- desvío la mirada y después volvió a sentarse a mi lado-, si te lo digo… ¿no vas a cambiar?- volví a mirarla como si tuviera dos cabezas y ella profirió un suspiro de desesperación- Me refiero a que si te lo digo tienes que prometerme que no vas a caer en depresión, que tendrás el mismo trato con Bella que antes, que tu relación con nosotros no va a cambiar y sobre todo: seguirás siendo tú – esto último lo dijo mientras me veía intensamente-, ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- no pensé ni por un momento la respuesta.

Ya antes había cambiado, me había alejado de mis amigos y encerrado en mi propio mundo, las lecciones de la vida están para que aprendas de ellas y no cometas el mismo error dos veces, ¿pero podría? ¿Podría hacerlo?

Creo que esa respuesta ya carece de importancia, tendría que hacerlo, sin importar el qué.

Alice tomó un gran respiro y después tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dijo suavemente:

-Bella tiene novio.

Creí que al escuchar esa palabras mi mundo se iba a derrumbar y que nada tendría sentido, pero al contrario… empecé a buscar soluciones, soluciones para que estuviera conmigo, soluciones para que… se enamorara de mí...

Aunque… ayer ella dijo lo contrario…

-Pero yo le gusto- le dije a Al- Entonces… ¿desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?- me preguntó.

-¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar.

-Creo que necesito empezar desde el principio. Cuando tú estuviste en depresión ella estaba muy lastimada por tu indiferencia, tanto que hasta ella misma empezó a sumirse en una depresión similar a la tuya. Un día llegó y se veía un poco más feliz que antes, pero apenas era una chispa, con el pasar de los días cada día llegaba más animada, hasta que un día nos lo contó: hacía algunos días se había encontrado con un viejo amigo de su infancia, Jacob Black, y empezaron a hacer cosas juntos, como ir a nadar, caminar por la playa y ese tipo de cosas. Los días siguieron avanzando y un día Bella me dijo algo que le había dicho Charlie: "A veces es bueno aprender a querer lo que es bueno para ti"- Al soltó una risa triste-, que equivocado estaba Charlie con esas palabras… Bueno, el punto es que Bella se la paso alrededor de dos días pensando en esas palabras, cuando de repente me dijo que lo había estado pensando y empezó a salir con el tal Jacob- dijo su nombre como si fuera una maldición, y me hizo reír-. ¿Por qué te ríes?- preguntó enojada.

Y eso hizo que me riera aún más.

-No tiene caso que lo odies- le dije cuando terminé de reír-. Mira, Bella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, siento que lo hizo más por obligación que por gusto, pero la conozco y sé que por no hacerle daño a ese tal Jacob ella estaría dispuesta de estar a su lado aunque lo odie. Pero yo sé que me ama- le dije con toda la sinceridad que sentía.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Tú déjamelo a mí…

Un plan se estaba empezando a formar en mi mente

* * *

**Ohhhhh! ¿Qué les pareció? Apuesto a que casi nadie hiba a adivinar esto... ¿o si?**

**¿Merezco reviews? Ya saben que me encantan!**

**Así que nos leemos en el otro cap!**

**Cuidense!**


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?- nos preguntó Emmett.

Si, lo habíamos puesto al tanto de la situación y ahora él quería colaborar con nuestro plan, más bien, todo excepto Bella sabían el plan, el cuál Alice llamaba "Enamoremos a Bella antes de que se case y tenga una casa e hijos con Jacob Black" nombre cortesía de Alice, era tan largo que todos votamos por el nombre de "Plan que hará que Bella dejé a Jacob" cortesía de Emmett. Aunque Alice aún lo llamaba con su nombre.

Aún recuerdo cuando discutimos sobre qué nombre ponerle a nuestro plan…

_Flash Back_

-¡Alice! ¡Tocan la puerta! ¡Abre!- grito Emmett desde el sillón donde nos encontrábamos viendo un partido de futbol.

Se escuchó un ruido similar al de una pelota cuando golpea a algo hueco. Oh esperen… creo que fue Emmett

-Maldita enana del…- empezó a decir Emmett

-¿Qué dices Emmett?- le preguntó Alice mientras sostenía en su mano un bate de beisbol, junto con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro que esta mujer podía llegar a ser peor que el demonio si se lo proponía.

-Nada hermanita- le contestó Emm con una sonrisa inocente-. Estaba diciendo lo hermosa que te ves hoy…

-Más te vale, si no ya sabes cómo te irá…

Al empezó a caminar hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón individual.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre.

Ninguno se paró ni dijo nada, ¡y mucho menos yo! No quería estar en la lista negra de esa duende…

-¿Qué esperas Emmett?- le preguntó Al inocentemente mientras agarraba el control de la televisión y le cambiaba de canal a uno de desfile de modas

-¿P-Para qué, hermanita?- preguntó Emmett nerviosamente.

¡Wow! Pobre hombre… Alice lo tiene bien domado…

-Necesitas abrir Emm- le respondió dulcemente-, no querrás que le diga a mamá y papá cuando lleguen, que has sido descortés, ¿o sí?- otra vez la sonrisa maligna

-N-No Al, sabes que no es necesario….

Rápidamente se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Recuérdame no hacerte enojar- le dije en broma a Alice

-Descuida Edward, simplemente no te metas conmigo.

Tragué en seco, más valía hacerle caso a esa mujer.

-¡Rose!- gritó Emmett mientras abría la puerta.

Volteé para ver como Rosalie era cargada por mi hermano y después como depositaba un apasionado beso en los labios de ella.

-¡Jazzie!- gritó la duende mientras corría a besarlo.

¡Espera! ¡¿En qué momento se levantó del sillón!?

-Hola Ed- me saludó Rose, mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón para dos personas.

-Hola Rosalie- dije mientras me paraba de mi lugar y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

Escuché cómo cerraban la puerta.

-¿Qué hay Edward?- me saludo Jazz

-Hola Jasper.

Alice y Jasper se apretujaron en el sillón para uno.

Volví a tomar asiento y fue entonces cuando Alice habló:

-No esperaba su visita, pero bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos podemos planearlo mejor.

-Planear mejor… ¿qué?- le preguntó Jasper.

-El plan para que Bella deje a Jacob y este con Edward- dijo Al como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y-Ya lo sabes?- me preguntó Rose.

-Si- dije con una sonrisa triste-, ya lo sé.

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Rose mientras levantaba una mano-. Odio a ese chucho y algo me dice que no es el indicado para nuestra Bella, además de que…- titubeó.

-¿De qué Rosie?- le preguntó su novio.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, como si…

-La fuera a engañar con alguien más- completo Alice.

Nosotros las miramos como si tuvieran dos cabezas.

-Es presentimiento de chicas, nunca fallamos- se defendió Alice.

-Yo no tengo problema en ayudarlas, sólo quiero lo mejor para Bells, y sé que lo mejor para ella es Edward, además de que no quiere tanto a ese tal Jacob- nos dijo Jasper.

-Muy bien… ¿y qué haremos?- nos preguntó Emmett.

-Es algo sencillo…- empecé-, simplemente tenemos que darle un empujoncito a Bella para que, primero, me expliqué ella misma qué fue lo que paso en mi tiempo… zombie; segundo, que admita que quiere a Jacob, pero no más que a un amigo y que lo va a hacer sufrir más con eso; y tercero…- dudé. Esta parte era más incómoda para mi decirlo… hacía que me sonrojara…

-Necesitamos que Bella logre besar a Edward para que abra los ojos- dijo Al mientras me miraba, yo le regrese mi mirada de agradecimiento.

-Tienes razón…- comentó Rosalie-, Bella con tal de que los demás sean felices pone su felicidad a un lado…

-Además de que es muy terca- añadió Jasper.

¿Y cómo lograremos eso?- nos preguntó Emmett.

Todos dirigimos nuestra mirada a Emm.

-¿Qué?- nos preguntó.

Nadie contestó.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Nadie contesto.

-¡Ah! ¡Quítenmelos! ¡Quítenmelos! ¡Quítenmelos!

El grito de Emm basto para que saliéramos de nuestra ensoñación y le prestáramos atención: se encontraba encima del sillón saltando mientras con sus manos "quitaba" a los monos de su cara.

-¡Emmett!- gritó Alice, la única capaz de hacerlo reaccionar es estas situaciones.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio y Emm paró de saltaar.

-Cariño, todo está bien- le decía Rose mientras lo volvía a sentar-, sólo nos sorprendió que pensaras eso cuando nosotros no, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le dijo maternalmente.

-¿En verdad me creen tan estúpido?- nos preguntó.

-Muy orgullosa- repitió Rosalie.

Y no pude evitar que mis carcajadas salieran de mi boca, la escena era muy graciosa. Pronto se me unieron Al y Jazz y más tarde Rose y Emm.

-Bueno, bueno…- se calmó Alice entre risas-, tiene razón Emmett, ¿cómo lo lograremos?

-Tengo una idea- propuso Jazz-, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos de viaje?

-No es por nada cuñado, pero… ¿de viaje?- no comprendía Emmett, y yo menos.

-Si- le contesto-. Miren: si nos vamos de viaje tendremos la oportunidad de lograr todo lo que queremos, además de que podríamos invitarla sin necesidad de invitar a Jacob.

-¿Y cómo no lo invitaríamos?- preguntó Rose.

-Fácil,- esta vez tome la palabra, ya seguía el rumbo de Jasper- le diremos que es un viaje de amigos y que no hay necesidad de que venga su novio.

-Pero… Rosie y yo somos novios, y también Jasper y Alice- comentó Emmett.

-Le diremos que vaya para que Edward no se sienta tan solo entre parejas- solucionó Alice.

-¿Y cuándo nos tomaremos las vacaciones?- volvió a preguntar Emmett

-Esta semana salimos de vacaciones de invierno- le conteste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Perfecto- dijo Rose-, ahora sólo necesitamos un nombre.

- ¡Enamoremos a Bella antes de que se case y tenga una casa e hijos con Jacob Black!- gritó Alice.

-¡Plan que hará que Bella dejé a Jacob!- gritó Emmett

-¡Plan para que Edward deje de ser un amargado y sea un poco feliz al lado de Bella!- gritó Jasper.

-¡Plan para que Bella deje al chucho en mitad de la noche cual perro abandonado!- gritó Rosalie.

Y simplemente me acomodé en el sillón donde me encontraba y suspiré.

Esta sería una larga tarde…

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese es nuestro plan, aún no sabemos a dónde iremos ni nada, pero hoy le propondremos la idea a Bella para que parezca más natural.

Estábamos caminando hacia nuestra mesa.

-El plan es que tenemos que mantener una conversación donde suene que queremos irnos de vacaciones, las chicas y Jasper nos van a escuchar y entonces Rosalie va a decir que por qué no nos vamos de vacaciones los seis juntos- le susurré para que sólo él me escuchara.

Seguimos caminando y cuando estuvimos lo suficiente cerca de la mesa como para que nos escucharan empezamos a actuar.

-… Si, como te digo Emmett, tengo ganas de salir de viaje en estas vacaciones…

Sólo espero que no lo arruine Emm…

-No lo sé Eddie, ¿tú sólo de vacaciones? Eso no suena bien…

Vaya, ese hombre si sabe actuar.

Suspire con desesperación.

-Sabes que iría contigo, pero tampoco quiero dejar a mi Rosie sola demasiados días…

-Se lo propondría a Alice, pero sé que tampoco querría dejar a Jasper sólo.

-¿Y qué tan Bella?

Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí.

Así que simplemente levante mis hombros en señal de "no importa" y le dije:

-Luego hablamos.

Dimos tres pasos más y llegamos a nuestra mesa, donde nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

-¿De qué hablaban chicos?- nos preguntó Jasper.

-Nada, sólo que Eddie quiere irse de viaje en las vacaciones, pero al parecer nadie lo quiere acompañar…

Le aventé una lata de refresco a la cabeza de Emmett como si estuviera enojado y le dije "furioso":

-¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!- y me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado.

-Lo siento hermano

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó Rosalie-, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos todos, los seis, de viaje?

Parecía que lo pensábamos, y la primera en hablar fue Alice:

-Por mí está bien, Esme y Carlisle si nos darán permiso, ¿verdad chicos?- volteó a vernos.

-¡Claro!- dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Y a Jasper y a mí también nos darán permiso.

-Obvio si- le contesto su hermano.

-¿Y tú Bella?- le preguntó Rose.

Hasta ese momento la vi, estaba hermosa, como siempre, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, y mordiendo su labio, señal de que estaba pensando profundamente.

-No lo sé…- dijo.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Sabes que Charlie si te dará permiso!- le dijo Al.

-Pero…

-Por favor Bella- volteé a verla y use todo el poder de mi mirada en ella, claro, aunque con ella eso era demasiado fácil para mí-, te distraerás de la escuela y podrás pasar un buen tiempo con nosotros- le di una sonrisa torcida.

Ella tartamudeo y después se puso roja, hasta que llevó su mirada al piso.

-Yo…- estaba jugando con sus dedos.

Agarre su mano entre las mías y le dije:

-Por favor…

Ella suspiró y después nos contestó a todos:

-Está bien, ustedes ganan.

El plan había comenzado…

* * *

-Debo de decir Edward, que tú y Bells son el uno para el otro- me dijo Alice mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que bajara.

-Gracias Alice, sabes que la amo…

-Eddie y Bella, Eddie y Bella- empezó a canturrear Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de la casa.

-Cállate antes de que mamá y papá te regañen- le dijo Alice antes de abrir la puerta.

-Sip- contestó Emmett quien hizo un gesto como si se pudiera un cierre en su boca y la cerrara con llave, para después dejar caer ésta.

Alice y yo rodamos los ojos y entonces ella abrió la puerta, yo los deje pasar primero y al último entre yo, así que cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan!- nos dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a saludarnos.

-Hola mamá- le contesto Al-, ¿qué haces aquí abajo?

-Es que…- me miró con un gesto de disculpa.

-¿Qué pasa Esme?- le pregunté

-Será mejor que vengas a verlo tú mismo- y tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la sala, donde había una chica sentada, muy hermosa.

Traía un vestido de color crema que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla, junto con unas zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja, acompañado de un abrigo negro y de aretes y gargantilla de oro, su cabello lo traía peinado de lado.

-¿E-Edward?- me peguntó mientras se levantaba.

Yo no respondí, pero la mire mejor.

Ya levantada pude ver que era muy alta, su cabello era rojizo rubio, y tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo, su cabeza era de forma corazón y su piel era del mismo tono que la de mi piel.

-¡Edward!- volvió a decir mientras dejaba en la mesita de centro el café y se aproximó a mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me dijo:

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé…- se lanzó a mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos y yo le correspondí el gesto-, primo.

Los recuerdos vinieron rápidamente a mí.

Una casa de árbol. Algunas cenas navideñas. Lecturas en las noches, y el último recuerdo, el que más me sorprendió

_Flash Back_

-Ellos son Alice y Emmett- dije mientras señalaba a mi prima-, chicos ella es mi prima- les dije a mis dos amigos.

-Muy bien Edward- me dijo mi mamá mientras se acercaba a mí-, ¿qué te parece si van a jugar a tu cuarto?

-¡Vamos chicos!- les dije.

-Nos vemos al rato tía Elizabeth- le contestó mi prima antes de subir.

_Fin Flash Back_

Alejé a esa personita que tenía entre mis brazos y la miré una vez más.

No podía ser…

-¿Tanya?

* * *

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban esto!**

**Jajajaja bueno, bueno, pasando a otro tema quiero agradecerles a **stewpattz,DaniiHale, yuli09 y a PatryMRCullen **especialmente a ella sobre sus reviews, gracias! me hacen muy feliz! Gracias tambipen a las personas que me marcaron como story following y a los lectores silenciosos. Mil gracias!**

PatryMRCullen **estuve dandole vueltas a tu propuesta y claro que si la pondre! sólo que aparecerá más adelante!**

**Reviews? Comentario? Propuestas? Todos son recibidos!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**


	20. Chapter 20

-¡Edward! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! ¡Saber que estas bien!- me decía Tanya mientras seguía aferrada a mí y llorando.

Yo aún seguía en shock, no lo podía creer… ¡Tanya estaba aquí!

Entonces la abracé y le empecé a dar vueltas, ella solo reía. Estábamos felices.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó?- le pregunté.

Y con la pregunta me refería a: por qué estaba aquí, por qué no me había buscado antes, por qué nos distanciamos… eran muchos porqués.

Ella lo entendió rápidamente, se separó de mí y bajo la mirada triste.

-¡Hey!- le dije mientras con mi mano levantaba su barbilla y la obligue a mirarme, tenía más lágrimas que antes-. Tranquila, ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos?- la abracé mientras la dirigía al sillón donde anteriormente estaba sentada, y me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece si te traigo un té, querida?- le preguntó Esme amorosamente, a lo que Tanya sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Esme se dirigía a la cocina, Emmett se sentó en el sillón individual y Alice se acercó a Tanya con una caja de pañuelos desechables. Se sentó al lado izquierdo de Tanya (yo estaba en su lado derecho, aun abrazándola), y le ofreció uno.

-¿Por qué no tomas uno?- le pregunto cariñosamente mientras le extendía la caja.

-G-gracias- hipó y tomó un pañuelo, después se secó sus lágrimas y se estornudó la nariz, Alice le puso enfrente un cesto de basura.

Esme salió de la cocina con una taza entre sus manos y se lo ofreció a Tanya, la cual lo tomó.

-Es de manzanilla y no tiene azúcar- le dijo Esme.

-Muchísimas gracias- le contestó Tanya un poco más tranquila.

Esme se sentó sola en el sillón de dos.

Separé un poco a Tanya de mí y le dije:

-¿Ya estás más tranquila?

Ella me miró con esos intensos zafiros y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Se separó de mí y se aclaró la garganta.

-Gracias Esme y Alice- les dio las gracias, ellas respingaron un poco y ella simplemente soltó una suave risita-. ¿No recuerdan? Yo ya los conocía, a ustedes y a Emmett y a Carlisle.

-¡Claro que te recuerdo!- contestó mi hermano con una sonrisa.

-Y…- dijo Tanya como como queriendo la cosa-¿dónde está Carlisle?

-Está trabajando- le contestó Esme-, llegará en tres horas.

-Tanya- reclamé su atención-.. ¿Qué pasó?

Una vez más miró sus manos, después a mí, y nuevamente sus manos.

Suspiró- Es una larga historia- dijo mientras levantaba la mano.

-Creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Lo que pasó fue…

**POV Tanya**

Tenía 6 años cuando mis papás me informaron que mi tía Elizabeth y mi primo, (aunque más bien lo consideraba como mi hermano) Edward murieron. Al parecer mi tía fue a recoger a mi primo a su escuela y de regreso a casa habían sufrido un accidente: chocaron con un camión que traía tanques de gasolina, y al estrellarse por alguna razón todo se quemó, no quedaron restos; fue por eso que nunca hubo ningún velorio ni nada por el estilo.

Los primeros meses de su muerte fueron muy dolorosos para mí, más porque era el único primo y la única tía que tenía, más sin embargo, a las pocas semanas mi tío Edward empezó a venir a nuestra casa con una mujer bastante hermosa y muy joven (cada mes venía a nuestra casa a una "cena familiar" en la cual yo nunca estaba presente). Eso fueron los primeros 4 meses más o menos, pero después cada mes venía con una señorita diferente, nunca era la misma.

Legó un punto en que se podría decir que odiaba a mi tío, odiaba que no les tuviera respeto a su difunta esposa y a su difunto hijo, además de que me daba asco que no tuviera una pareja estable.

Los años pasaron y yo nunca pude superar la muerte de mi tía, pero especialmente la de mi primo, que me producía un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho.

La relación con mis padres nunca fue buena, nunca convivía con ellos porque siempre estaban de viaje de negocios, era una persona con amigos, pero sólo por conveniencia, nunca por cariño.

Pasaron los años, y llegó el momento en que entré a la universidad de Chicago a estudiar diseño gráfico.

Cada primer domingo de cada mes regresaba a mi casa para las "cenas familiares" en las cuales, a partir de que cumplí 18 años, ya se me permitía estar.

A los pocos meses que entré a la universidad me enteré que mi tío Edward tuvo un accidente donde él y su acompañante no sobrevivieron, poco me importo, no le tenía aprecio.

Era la cuarta cena a la que asistía desde que estaba en la escuela, me estaba arreglando en el que solía ser mi cuarto, para cenar. Mi papá llevaba unos 5 minutos hablando por teléfono, lo cual era normal en su trabajo, pero lo que no fue normal ese día, fue que empezara a gritar. Me alarmé, así que silenciosamente bajé las escaleras y me quedé escuchando la conversación que tenía mi papá, mi mamá estaba a su lado.

-¡TIENE QUE SER UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN! ¡ÉL NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR CON TOO!- gritaba mi papá.

-Cálmate Eleazar…- le pidió mi madre.

-¡DEBE DE SER UN ERROR EDWARD MASEN NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR CON TODO!

En el momento en que pronunció su nombre me paralicé, sólo había dos Edwards Masen que conocía, y los dos estaban muertos…

-¡¿COMÓ QUE LO PUSO EN SU TESTAMENTO?! ¡ESTÁ LOCA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE SEA NECESARIO! ¡MI SOBRINO NO SE VA A ENTERAR DE ESTO, ASÍ QUE NO SE ATREVA A IR POR EL A FORKS!

"Mi sobrino" "mi sobrino" "Mi sobrino" esas dos palabras se repitieron en mi mente por un largo tiempo, hasta que los gritos de mi papá me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¡LO QUE SEA! ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE USTEDES! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS DE EDWARD MASEN Y SU COMPAÑÍA!- colgó el teléfono.

Silenciosamente volví a subir a mi recamara y me encerré, volví a meter mis cosas a la maleta que apenas había vaciado, además de que también empaqué todas mis joyas y cosas de valor que poseía, hice una llamada a la central de autobuses para un boleto de vuelta a la universidad, tomé mi abrigo, mi maleta y empecé a bajar los escalones. Al llegar al vestíbulo mis papás voltearon a verme y mi mamá me empezó a gritar.

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA TANYA!? ¡¿QUÉ HACES CON TUS COSAS EN LA MALETA?! ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?!- me gritó mientras me zarandeaba con su brazo.

Yo me zafe y le conteste:

-Suéltame, no tienes derecho ni siquiera a golpearme después de la mentira de ustedes dos- les escupí las palabras, principalmente a mi papá.

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó éste.

-No mientan más, sé que mi primo Edward está vivo, y tal vez mi tía también.

-Eso no es cierto…- empezó mi mamá.

-Basta de mentiras, todo nuestro teatro se fue abajo- la cortó mi padre-. Sí, Edward está vivo, ¿y qué?- se burló

-Voy a irlo a buscar- le contesté.

-Ni si…

-Vive en Forks- lo corté-, y no importa qué, yo los buscaré.

-Elizabeth está muerta- dijo mi mamá.

Fue raro, porque no sentí más dolor, después de todo… siempre había creído que estaban muertos.

-Entonces buscaré a mi primo.

Y con esas palabras me encaminé hacía la puerta, la abrí y antes de salir escuché:

-Si sales por esa puerta ya no serás mi hija- me amenazó mi padre-, ya no tendrás dinero, tendrás que pagar tú sola la universidad y… ya no tendrás una familia.

No lo volteé a ver, simplemente le conteste:

-Nunca tuve una familia con ustedes dos.

Cerré la puerta y con todo eso me encamine a la estación de autobuses.

**POV Edward**

-¿Qué pasó después?- le pregunté.

Aún no podía creer lo que me estaba contando…

-Llegué a la escuela, y como ya estaba pagado este semestre no me preocupe, así que mi plan era terminar el semestre e inmediatamente venir a buscarte a Forks.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

Se empezó a reír- Forks es un pueblo pequeño, cuando llegué vi pasar a una joven alta con chinos rubios, y le pregunté si te conocía, al parecer van juntos a la escuela y me dio tu dirección.

-Tanya no tenías… - iba a empezar a disculparme, pues por mí había perdido a sus padres.

-No te disculpes- me cortó-, yo no tenía una familia con ellos- me miró- contigo sí- y me dio un abrazo.

Yo se lo correspondí y le di un beso en su frente.

-¿Te quedarás con nosotros, verdad querida?- le preguntó Esme.

Tanya se sonrojó- Esperaba que me lo pidieran

-¿Y después que harás?- le preguntó Alice

-Espero poder trasladarme lo más cerca de Edward y abrir un negocio de ropa con el dinero que junte de la venta de las joyas que tengo.

-¿¡De ropa?!- preguntó emocionada Alice.

Emmett y yo suspiramos de frustración

-¡Puedes contar como socias conmigo y mi amiga Rosalie, estaríamos encantadas!

-¡Perfecto!- le contestó- Por cierto Edward…- dijo mientras volteaba a verme-, me gustaría ir a ver a mi tía.

* * *

**qué les pareció el cap? Es la primera vez que meto en la historia otro POV que no sea el de Edward, así que... cómo me quedo? Espero y les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews a:**

stewpattz :**jaja si, hablo en serio ;)**

yuli09 :**créeme que yo ya estaba harta de que la pongan como entrometida, así que la puse como una buena persona :)**

PatryMRCullen :**como siempre tus mensajes me alegran, y espero y te guste el POV Bella que haré y que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. Suerte!**

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia y espero y les este gustando!**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pornto.**


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que los acompañe?- me preguntó Esme mientras me servía el desayuno.

Ayer había llegado Tanya y había pasado la noche aquí, en estos momentos ella se encontraba con Carlisle en su biblioteca, él no tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse ayer, y habían aprovechado hoy por la mañana, antes de irnos al panteón.

-Si Esme, estoy seguro- le conteste mientras tomaba un trago de mi jugo de naranja.

Suspiró.

-Está bien, entiendo que quieran un momento a solas, pero…

La interrumpí.

-Te entiendo- dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla y me acercaba a ella-, pero no voy a volver a caer- le prometí.

En ese momento entró Tanya junto con Carlisle a la cocina.

-Muy bien- me dijo mi prima-, es hora de irnos.

-¡Que les vaya bien chicos!- nos deseó Carlisle.

Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando recordé…

-¿Y Alice y Emmett?- le pregunté a Carlisle

-Es sábado, y ya sabes como son, no se van a despertar hasta el mediodía- dijo mientras profería una carcajada.

Yo me uní a sus risas y agregué:

-Sí, tienes razón- me aclaré un poco la garganta-, pero bueno, ya es hora de irnos, adiós- dije mientras caminábamos hacía la cochera.

-Hasta luego Carlisle y Esme- se despidió Tan

* * *

Legamos al panteón y empezamos a caminar, Alice me había dicho que entrando a la derecha, que siguiera caminando hasta divisar un árbol, y que debajo de éste estaría mí… mí… mi mamá.

-¿Estas bien Edward?- me preguntó Tanya mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho.

-Si- dije mientras volteaba a verla-, estoy bien- y le di una sonrisa.

-Vamos- dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que me había parado…

Sólo faltaban unos 20 pasos para llegar, y al estar ahí, y ver la inscripción que tenía… fue doloroso, muy doloroso.

Caí de rodillas y mis lágrimas salieron una tras otra, no paraba de llorar.

No se en qué momento Tanya se arrodillo al lado mío, pero me abrazo y me susurró:

-Sólo déjala ir Ed, te hace mal ponerte así, piensa que ella tuvo una buena, y feliz vida a tu lado, y que tal vez ahora, este donde este, está mucho mejor y también se encuentra viéndote y protegiéndote, ella nunca te dejara solo.

Seguí llorando, pero ya no tan fervientemente como antes, las palabras de Tanya había llegado a mi corazón, y ella tenía razón: ya no tenía que ponerme triste.

-Ven- me dijo después de unos minutos-, ya he acomodado las flores que traíamos, es hora de irnos, parece que va a llover- dijo mientras levantaba su cara al cielo.

Ella me ayudó a levantarme y empezamos a regresar, cuando íbamos ya a slir del panteón nos encontramos con…

-¡Bella!- grité.

Se encontraba a unos pasos de mí, con unos jeans, converse, y una chamarra color mostaza, traía su capucha puesta y unas flores en sus brazos.

Me acerqué a ella y la saludé con un beso en su mejilla, se puso roja.

-¡Edward!- me dijo sorprendida- No esperaba verte por aquí- y entonces vio a mi compañera- ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó con mucho interés.

-Tanya Denali- respondió ella mientras le extendía su mano derecha y Bella la apretó.

-Tu eres…- empezó.

-Ella es mi pr…

-Alguien muy cercano a él- me cortó Tanya.

-Oh- dijo Bells y pude ver como como sus ojos se hacían cristalinos, ¿acaso… iba a llorar? No, eso no lo soportaría.

Voltee a ver a Tanya con enojo en los ojos, y ella sólo me guiño un ojo, señal de que algo estaba tramando.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bells?- le pregunté después de un silencio incómodo.

-Vine a ver a tu mamá- me respondió con una sonrisa triste-, aunque no la conocí mucho, la llegué a apreciar, vengo aquí cada semana.

-Eso es…

-Muy lindo de tu parte- me interrumpió otra vez Tanya.

Muy bien, ¿qué está tramando? Estaba empezando a enojarme.

-Bueno, no quiero hacer mal tercio, así que será mejor que me apure a dejar esto- levanto las flores-, parece que se avecina una tormenta.

Dio un paso hacia mí y me dio un abrazo y después un beso.

-Adiós Edward- y se fue.

Cuando desapareció de nuestra vista Tanya empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunte molesto.

No me respondió. En cambio empezó a caminar y se metió al Volvo. Suspiré frustrado.

Cuando estuve dentro del carro al fin me dijo:

-¿Cuál es la historia?- la miré sin entender, así que rodo los ojos- ¿Tu y Bella? ¿Por qué parece que sólo son amigos? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué dijiste que eras alguien cercana a mí?- la interrumpí furioso.

-¿Acaso no es verdad?- me contesto con otra pregunta.

-Bueno si, pero…

-Vi como la ves y como te ve, si hubieran sido novios se hubieran besado y todo eso, pero no lo hicieron, así que hay algo para que no estén juntos, y yo los voy a ayudar.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Viste cómo me ignoró al final? Estoy segura de que estaba celosa. Y si quieres que te cuente más de mi plan primero cuéntame sobre ella.

-Dime tu plan- no me iba a convencer tan fácilmente.

-Si no me dices lo que pasó con ella no podré perfeccionar mi plan- se cruzó e brazos.

-Ya tenemos un plan- le presumí.

-Mi plan es mucho mejor.

-No lo…

-Vamos Edward- agarró mis manos entre las suyas-, soy tu prima favorita- _eres la única_ pensé-, y te quiero, ¿sí?

Metí la llave para poder arrancar.

-Todo comenzó…

Y me sumergí en mi historia con Bella.

* * *

**Feliz navidad chic s! Espero y que todos sus deseos se cumplan, siento lo corto del cap, pero no me dio tiempo para más :P Este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.**

**Agradezco a tod s l s que me dejaron reviews y en el próximo ca les contestaré. Okiz?**

**Las quiero cuidense! Y coman pavo! Jejeje.**

**¿Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

-… Y eso es todo- terminé de contarle a Tanya.

Hace casi una hora que habíamos llegado a casa y nos encontrábamos los dos en mi cuarto.

Tanya se acomodó mejor en mi cama y después de un tiempo me dijo:

-Parece que es terca…

-Así es su personalidad- la defendí.

-Tranquilo Edward- me dijo-, simplemente fue un comentario, pero si es así… creo saber que en el plan que tienes con los chicos- dijo haciendo referencia a Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie- no funcionará muy bien, hay que hacer algunos arreglos…- sorpresivamente se levantó de la cama y me dijo- ¿Me prestarías tu Volvo?

-¿¡Qué!?- grité, digo, un momento estaba divagando en sus pensamientos y al otro me pide a mi bebé.

-Por favor…- dijo mientras hacia una de esas caritas "Made in Alice", Alice… tendría que hablar con ella de esto…

Suspiré.

Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se las aventé, ella ágilmente las atrapo en el aire.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?

-No- dijo mientras se ponía su chamarra que había dejado en mi sillón de cuero-, pero no te preocupes, me lo agradecerás- me dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de salir me dijo-. Llegaré en media hora, ¿puedes citar a los chicos? Hay algunos detalles de su viaje que tratar.

-¿"Su viaje"?- repetí sus palabras-. Nuestro viaje, tú vienes con nosotros- la corregí.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, vendrás- me puse firme.

-Te quiero- y luego se fue.

Me quede un rato acostado en mi cama, viendo el techo.

Pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Pensando en Bella, el viaje, en… la felicidad que podría tener si la tuviera a mi lado, pensando en mi mamá, en todo lo que he vivido…

Hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía que buscar a Alice, ¡Alice!

-Me matará…- dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama para salir de mi cuarto y buscar a Alice.

Llegué a la puerta de su cuarto y di tres toques rápidos. Rápidamente me abrió la puerta y me dijo:

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Puedo pasar?- le contesté con otra pregunta.

-¡No!- chilló- ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono con mi Jazzie!

Aproveché la oportunidad de que ya estaba al teléfono con él y le pedí:

-Dile que llegue en…- revisé mi muñeca izquierda, donde tenía mi reloj, ¡rayos! Faltaban sólo 15 minutos- 15 minutos y que traiga a Rosalie con él.

-¿Por…?

-Es para el plan- la corté.

-¿¡El plan de "Enamoremos a Bella antes de que se case y tenga una casa e hijos con Jacob Black"!?- gritó mientras daba saltitos alrededor de mí, en uno de los tantos que dio la tome entre mis brazos y le dije:

-¿Jasper no te espera en el teléfono?

-¡Jazzie!- gritó mientras entraba a su cuarto y cerraba de un portazo.

_20 minutos más tarde…_

-¿A quién estamos esperando?- pregunto por cuarta vez Emmett.

-A Tanya- le dijo pacientemente Rosalie.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme… debería de haber llegado antes.

Entonces escuchamos como la puerta principal se abría y después escuchamos unos tacones acercándose, era Tanya.

-¡Al fin!- dijimos todos a la vez mirando a la susodicha.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpó mientras se quitaba su chamarra y se sentaba en un sillón-, pero ya estoy aquí, así que iré al grano.

-Te escuchamos- le dijo Jazz.

-Me di cuenta de que su plan tiene una que otra falla. Edward- se dirigió a mí-, si Bella es tan terca como me la describes sólo actuará por los celos, es por eso que en el panteón no le dije que éramos primos, pera tampoco que éramos novios, no le diremos nada, dejaremos que saqué conjeturas erróneas.

-Buen plan- la felicitó Rose.

-Lo que haremos una vez que lleguemos a… disculpen, ¿a dónde vamos de vacaciones?- nos preguntó.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, la verdad, nadie lo sabía.

* * *

-¿Nos darías permiso?- le preguntó Alice a Carlisle.

Hace unos quince minutos le habíamos contado a Carlisle que queríamos irnos de vacaciones, él estuvo encantado, y ya casi iba a preparar sus maletas, hasta que le dijimos que queríamos ir entre amigos para tener una aventura que contar cuando estuviéramos ancianos, al principio estuvo reacio, pero después Al y sus dones, nos ayudaron a convencerlo, diciendo que en el viaje maduraríamos, que nos uniríamos más y bla, bla, bla.

Ahora nos encontrábamos esperando su respuesta.

-Emmett, Rosalie y Tanya- los tres voltearon y le prestaron toda su atención-, ustedes ya son mayores de edad y por lo tanto los hago los responsables de este viaje.

-¡Sí!- gritó Al mientras daba brinquitos por toda la habitación.

-No tan rápido- la interrumpió Carlisle-, quiero que me digan a donde quieren ir.

-Bueno- esta vez hable yo-, queríamos que nos propusieras algunos lugares que a ti te parezcan… adecuados- dije haciéndome ver como el responsable del grupo.

Carlisle se empezó a carcajear por mi tono de voz autoritario.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté enojado.

-Nada, nada- se disculpó-. Tengo un lugar que proponerles:- miró con emoción a Emmett y a Alice y después dijo- Isla Esme.

-A-s-o-m-b-r-o-s-o- dijeron Al y Em al mismo tiempo.

-¿Isla Esme?- preguntamos Rose, Jazz, Tan y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Un regalo de bodas para mi hermosa esposa- contesto con simpleza Carlisle.

Y con eso, nuestras dudas fueron disipadas.

* * *

_-¿Isla Esme?-_ me contestó Bella.

Hace unos momentos que Al, Em y Tanya le habían ido a contar los planes a Esme, en cambio, Rose y Jazz se habían ido a su casa a preparar todo. Y yo le había hablado a Bells para contarle los planes.

-Fue un regalo de bodas por parte de Carlisle- le contesté.

_-¿Quién regala una Isla?_

-Ya vez, al parecer algunos tienen la costumbre…

_-¿Y en dónde está?_

-En Brasil

Escuche como se empezaba a atragantar.

-¡¿Bella?! ¿¡Estás bien?!

_-Lo siento-_respondió con la voz pastosa_-, fue la impresión, pensé que iríamos a lagun lugar como Florida o Disneyland ¡no a Brasil!_

-Será divertido- la convencí-, ¿no me digas que no tienes ganas de conocer otro país?

_-Sería la primera vez que salga del país…_

-También la mía- le recordé-, de hecho será la primera vez que salga de viaje.

_-Estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?_

Y escuche en su voz tanto anhelo, y… amor, sentí que me amaba.

-Siempre lo estaremos. Le dije con el corazón en la mano.

Escuché como al otro lado de la línea sonaba un timbre.

_-Permíteme un segundo- me pidió._

Después de lo que me parecieron unos dos minutos regreso.

_-Lo siento Edward, tengo que colgar, Jacob…-_se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-_, lo siento, alguien…_

-No tienes que mentir Bella, yo sé que ese chucho es tu novio y que… sales con él, aunque me duela.

_-Pero te quiero más a ti_

-Pero no lo quieres dejar- le conteste con simpleza.

_-No lo quiero lastimar._

-Eso no es…- me di cuenta de que lo que iba a decir era "suficiente", pero si decía eso las cosas entre nosotros estaría… muy mal, así que suspiré y le dije- Alice ya se encargó de comprar los boletos de avión, sale el martes por la mañana, pero nos veremos el lunes en la escuela, recuerda que aunque encentamos exámenes finales tenemos que ir a firmas unos documentos, en fin, nos veremos luego, ¿Ok? Que tengas una linda velada.

_-¡Espera Edward!- _me gritó antes de que colgara-_Sé que no sirve de nada que te lo diga, pero te quiero y… te extraño_- escuché un sollozó al otro lado de la línea.

-No llores Bells- la consolé-, perdóname, fui muy rudo contigo, debí de haber sido más cortes pero….

_-Te amo_

Me ama, me ama, me ama…

Y después colgó.

-También te amo, con toda mi alma y más allá que la eternidad.

* * *

-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de idiota?- me preguntó Alice mientras estábamo viendo una película con Emmett y Tanya.

La miré largamente y simplemente le dije:

-Me ama.

-¿Qui…?- se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que la única persona que podría traerme así era Bella

Se acercó un poco más a mí y me susurró

-Me alegro mucho por ti, por los dos, merecen estar juntos.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Emmett mientras pausaba la película.

-Este… este…- empecé a trabarme, estaba orgulloso de que Bella me amara, pero si se lo contaba a Emmett todo el mundo hablaría de eso, y eso no lo quería.

-Tonto- le dijo Tanya mientras le daba un zape-, Alllie le dijo que mañana iremos de compras.

Emmett bufó.

-Compras… ¿no tienen ya demasiada ropa las mujeres?

-¡Claro que no!- contestaron horrorizadas Tanya y Alice.

Y así la noche de películas se convirtió en una plática de ropa y accesorios…

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, tengo algunos problemas familiares y no he estado en mi casa el tiempo suficiente como para actualizar y por otro lado… he estado un poco deprimida y no había tenido ganas de escribir ni nada, ¡pero la vida sigue!**

**Ahora contestaré los reviews desde el capítulo 20**

yuli09: **Sí, yo también odio a los papás de Tanya ¬¬ y sí, la amo a ella :D, me alegra que le estés tomando tanto cariño como yo a ella.**

PatryMRCullen: **Me alegro de que al fin hayas acabado tus exámenes, y lo siento, pero que mal (por ti) que no llegó el fin del mundo jajaja y lo más gracioso fue que te imagine bailando cuando me escribiste eso, como ya te he dicho: tus mensajes siempre me alegran el día :)**

stewpattz: **¿Verdad que sí? ¡Hasta que algo coherente sale de su cabecita! ¡Aleluya!**

**Me despido de todas ustedes y espero que hayan empezado el año con el pie derecho, las quiero mucho a todas.**

**¿Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

-¡Que día tan cansado! – gritó Emmett mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-¡Oh! ¡Cállate!- dijo Alice mientras le daba un golpe con su mano en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó Emm- ¡Más respeto a tu hermano mayor si no quieres que tire todas estas cosas- levantó las 30 bolsas de ropa que estaba cargando-, no aparezcan para mañana!

Alice soltó una risa cínica.

-¿Crees que me importa?

-Espera, espera- dije mientras veía a Alice-. ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Alice Cullen ha dicho que la ropa no le importa? – pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Oh cállate Edward!- me dijo Alice con enfado- ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Ni siquiera me permitieron acabar! Lo que decía era: ¿Crees que me importa?- volteó a ver a Emmett con una sonrisa maquiavélica- Por lo menos no soy yo la que tiene un video de su hermana de cómo hacer el ridículo frente a 100 personas- amenazó.

-No serías… -empezó a decir mi hermano mientras una expresión de terror se apoderaba de su cara.

-Si lo sería hermanito- concluyó Al.

-¿100 personas?- le pregunte a mi hermana favorita- Algún día me lo tienes que enseñar hermana- le pedí.

-No es necesario eso Al- dijo Emmett, ignorando mi comentario-, ya sabes que me encanta acompañarte de compras y más si yo soy el que va cargando todo.

-Así me gusta- le dijo Alice como si de un perro domesticado se tratase.

Subimos las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto a dejar todas las bolsas que traíamos.

Alice sólo traía dos, una en cada mano, en cambio Emmett y yo, bueno, sólo les diré que contando las bolsas que él y yo cargábamos juntos, la cifra era de más de 50 bolsas.

Una vez que llegamos a su recámara la abrió para nosotros y al entrar, dejamos todas las bolsas en su cama matrimonial.

-Gracias chicos- dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros, se paraba de puntitas para alcanzarnos y nos dio un abrazo-, por todo. Gracias por aguantarme, sé que soy una pesada si de compras se trata, pero… gracias- dijo mientras nos daba una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, para después darnos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-¿Sabes enana?- le preguntó Emm usando el apodo que ella más odiaba- Te sienta bien dar las gracias de vez en cuando, ¡hasta te ves linda! ¡Quién lo diría!

Le di un golpe a Emmett en la nuca y le miré con reproche.

-Tú y tus bromas, ¡ni en un momento como este puedes comportarte maduramente!- le reproché.

-¿Madurar? Eso es para frutas- bufó y yo puse mis ojos en blanco

La risa de campanas de Alice nos sacó de nuestra pequeña pelea.

-Gracias por defenderme Edward- se volteó para empezar a sacar ropa de una de las bolsas, dándome la espalda-, sabes que te quiero como un hermano más. Eres parte de la familia, siempre lo has sido- se giró para darme una dulce sonrisa.

-Jasper tiene suerte- le dije.

Ella se volteó totalmente y me miró con confusión.

Me empecé a poner un poco colorado.

-Digo- empecé a rascarme la cabeza-, eres una chica lista y aunque a veces ere hiperactiva, gritona y todo- le dirigí una mirada sincera-, eres una buena chica, con buenos sentimientos y buenas intenciones.

-¡Wow! ¡Edward! Casi me haces llorar- bromeó Emmett.

Pero ni a Allie ni a mí nos pareció gracioso y le dirigimos una mirada fulminante.

-Iré a ver si Carlisle necesita algo de ayuda con… lo que sea- dijo rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación.

Alice suspiró de frustración.

-Discúlpalo- se disculpó por su hermano-, él es así- se volvió a voltear para seguir acomodando más ropa en una enorme maleta-, pero en el fondo es una persona que te aprecia mucho y hasta pondría las manos al fuego por ti- dijo con cariño en su voz.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta casi por primera vez de lo que realmente era pertenecer a una familia.

Mi mamá y yo siempre habíamos estado juntos, sólo éramos nosotros, no teníamos a nadie más en el mundo.

Pero esta vez era diferente, no sólo lo decía por Al, Emm, Carlisle y Esme, que eran mi familia, sino también por Rose, Jazz, Bella y ahora Tanya, con ellos no convivía a diario, pero había un vínculo que nos unía a pesar de toda la distancia que hubiera entre nosotros.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde fue Tanya?- me preguntó Al, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Y es que desde que visitamos la última tienda de ropa, Tanya secuestro mi Volvo y se fue sin decirnos nada, por suerte Alice había llevado su Porche.

-Ni idea- le dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta de su habitación-, me tengo que ir, le hablaré a Bella.

-Pero la verás mañana- se quejó mientras hacía un pochero.

-Así como tú necesitas de _Jazzie_ yo necesito de Bella- dije mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

-¡Me las pagarás!- girtó detrás de mí.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me acosté en mi cama, tomé mi celular de mi mesita de noche y marqué el número de Bells. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestara.

_-¿Diga?_

-¡Bells!- grité.

_-¡Edward!_- me gritó a modo de regaño-_ Déjame adivinar: pasaste un día de compras con Alice y te ha pegado su buen ánimo._

-Pues sí, pase un día de compras con Alice, pero a eso no se debe mi buen ánimo.

_-¿Entonces a qué?-_ pregunto curiosa

-A que estoy hablando contigo, no te imaginas cuantas ganas tengo de verte- le dije con honestidad.

Seamos sinceros, ella sabía que me gusta, yo sé que le gusto, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema en decir eso?

_-¿Y a qué has hablado?_- evadió mi respuesta anterior.

A esto pueden jugar dos pensó mi Edward malvado.

-Este…- la verdad ni yo sabía, pero como pensó mi malvado interior, a esto juegan dos…- sólo quería pedirte un consejo, es que… no sé por dónde empezar- dije con frustración.

Era un buen actor.

_-¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio?_

-Está bien- cargué mi voz de emoción falsa-, ayer en la noche Tanya y estábamos viendo una película y entonces…- escuché como rechinaba los dientes- ella se acercó a mí y nuestras cabezas estaban muy juntas, pero…

_-¡¿LA BESASTE!?- _me gritó furiosa Bella.

-Bueno…- dudé, si le decía que si tal vez perdería su amistad, y simplemente me estaba divirtiendo con este asunto por un rato, así que decidí darle fin a mi pequeña maldad y solté una carcajada.

_-¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?!- _me volvió a gritar.

-Es tan divertido hacerte enojar- dije entre risas.

_-¡Ah! ¿Sí? _– preguntó retadoramente, Oh, oh, esto no está bien- _Jacob y yo nos besamos siempre-_ suspiró-_, es tan lindo cuando posa sus lab…_

-¡YA!- le grité, tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero la diferencia de mi broma y la suya era que la de ella si era real.

Escuché como al otro lado de la línea soltaba una carcajada Bella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunté enojado

_-Es tan divertido hacerte enojar-_ me contestó entre risas.

-Ya Bells- le supliqué, sabes que lo mío fue broma, pero tú…- le dije con voz dolida.

_-De hecho no lo sé_- me contesto seria-_, no sé si en verda no se besaron, o si es una mentira tuya, no lo sé._

-Yo tampoco sé si lo que tu dijiste fue del todo una broma- contraataqué.

_-Un día de estos te contaré si lo era o no- _prometió.

-Yo también algún día lo haré- le prometí igualmente.

Escuche un poco de ruido al otro lado de la línea.

_-Esto… no quiero colgar, pero…-_ escuché la decepción en su voz

-No te preocupes, sé que debes de hacerlo, y aunque estés lejos y no hablemos recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un vínculo irrompible, así que estaré siempre a tu lado, aunque físicamente no lo esté- me sonrojé por mis palabras

_-Edward…-_susurró.

-Espero que duermas bien- le dije para que olvidará mis anteriores palabras, estaba apenado-, te quiero cuídate.

_-Edward, yo te a…_

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, descansa.

Y colgué.

Cuando dejé mi celular en su antiguo lugar me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban temblando por el nerviosismo, sabía que yo era cursi, pero ni siquiera pensé que algún día yo diría unas palabras así.

Esas palabras… "No te preocupes, sé que debes de hacerlo, y aunque estés lejos y no hablemos recuerda que tú y yo tenemos un vínculo irrompible, así que estaré siempre a tu lado, aunque físicamente no lo esté" se repitieron en mi mente y las analicé un poco más y… tenía razón, nuestro vínculo era… extraño, difícil de comprender, pero era… lindo, te llenaba de paz y felicidad, y siempre querías más.

Era amor…

-He llegado- entró Tanya a mi habitación, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Sentí como se sentaba a mi lado y agachó su cabeza para poder verme de frente.

-Tienes algo raro- me dijo-, en los ojos…

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunté y la curiosidad me comió- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Tienes algo…- repitió, ignorando mi pregunta.

-Te pregunté algo- le dije como recordatorio.

-No puedo decirte- dijo con indiferencia, mientras me seguía examinando-, pero puedo decirte que esto hará que Bella y tú estén para siempre juntos- me seguía viendo-, aunque no puedo decirte puedo darte la pista de que si mi plan funcionó a la perfección, tú y Bella tienen su futuro asegurado.

En todo el tiempo que habló no dejaba de mirarme, de tratar de descifrar qué era lo que tenía.

-Hay algo…- musitó.

Decidí dejarlo pasar y fijé mi mirada en techo, hasta que escuché como Tanya aguantaba la respiración, para después decirme:

-Tú estás enamorado.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué creen que ha hecho Tanya?**

**Bueno por otras cosas les aviso (ya lo había publicado aquí o sera mi imaginación), me he vuelto a traumar por Full Metal Alchemist, un anime super buenisimo, se los recomiendo mucho, además de que descubrí que tengo un problema serio con los hombres cuyp nombre sea Edward.**

**¿Qué por qué mencioné un anime? Ah! Pues porque en las canciones que aparecen como poening y ending de tal anime me inspiré. Y si les revelo algo, recuerdan la muerte de Elizabeth? Bueno, obviamente si, pero principalmente me inspire y lo sigo haciendo, en las canciones de tal anime, sus letras son hermosas y siento que describen a la perfección lo que este fanfic es (por lo menos para mí)**

**Bueno ya me agarraron de moemnto insipirador de autora, ahora a los agradecimientos por sus reviews...**

stewpattz: **Afirmativo, ella no es capaz de verlo de ese modo, ella simplemente cree que Jake es feliz con ella y para ella eso la hacer feliz, aunque dos personas sean miserables, ¿pero Jake será realmente feliz…?**

yuli09:** Gracias por preocuparte y si, ya se han arreglado los problemas (eso es lo que creo…). Me encanta que te vaya gustando la historia, ¡gracias!**

PatryMRCullen: **Jajaja, No sabes cuánto me alegran tus reviews, hasta me atrevo a decir que te considero una amiga (espero que eso no te espante), porque no solamente contestas a una historia, sino que también me cuentas algunas cosillas y yo otras tantas (o eso es lo que creo…bueno, estoy medio loca jeje). Que mal lo de tu clase de historia, créeme que lo siento, porque a mí también me ha pasado eso, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano (deberían de considerarme vampira por eso) para no dormirme en una clase de "Historia de México" a veces es interesante, pero cuando saca sus documentales… tú me entiendes. Espero que la otra semana sea mucho mejor para ti y pronto tenga noticias tuyas.**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**Nos leemos pornto!**

**Suerte en sus proyectos y cuidense!**


	24. Chapter 24

-¡Al fin!- gritó Emmett mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia el aire, como si apenas se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

Y es que… ¡Al fin habíamos salido ya de vacaciones! Todos nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, riéndonos, haciendo bromas, en fin, pasando un buen rato.

Bella y yo ocasionalmente nos dábamos esas miradas como si de amantes secretos fuéramos, bueno… aunque creo que lo somos.

-Y…- empezó Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos-, ¡mañana nos vamos a Brasil!- gritó esto último.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los demás, a excepción de Bella y de mí, que en vez de gritar nos mandamos una mirada más.

"¡Esta mujer me encanta!" pensé mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Lentamente vino caminando hacia mí y justo cuando faltaban solo unas cuantos pasos, vimos como un carro, específicamente ¡mi Volvo! Frenaba delante de nosotros.

-¡Tanya!- gritaron Al y Rose mientras se acercaban a la susodicha, quien estaba bajando de MI carro.

En vez de ir con Tanya volteé a ver a Bells, quién al verla retrocedió un paso y miro con furia como las tres chicas hablaban a nimadamente.

-No sabía que _ella_ estaría aquí- siseó Bella.

Pude escuchar como unos tacones se acercaban y justamente voltee hacia la dirección del sonido, cuando Tan llegó a mi lado.

-¡Edward!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos (un saludo muy típico de ella)

Escuche como alguien gruñía a mi lado.

-Tanya…- le dije mientras la dejaba en el piso otra vez.

-Tú eres Bella, ¿cierto?- le preguntó con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

Bella se le quedo mirando con cierto odio y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Tanya soltó una carcajada.

-Muy bien…- musitó mientras caminaba hacia Bella y la empezó a ver de arriba abajo, por delante y por detrás, la estaba examinando.

Vi como Bella lentamente se ponía roja de la vergüenza y le preguntó penosa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mirando- contestó con simpleza-. Sabía que no me equivocaría- susurró para si misma.

Entonces, sorpresivamente le extendió a Bella una bolsa color salmón, que quien sabe de dónde la había sacado.

-¿P-Para mí?- le preguntó Bella con desconfianza.

-¡Claro que sí!- le dijo extendiéndole aún más la bolsa.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Hemos visto lo que hay ahí adentro y nos es nada que pueda morderte!- le gritó Rosalie a Bella.

-¡Confiaré en ti!- le respondió mientras tomaba la bolsa dudosamente.

Taya retrocedió hasta quedar a mi lado y ambos observamos como Bella abría la bolsa y una expresión de sorpresa se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Te gusto?- le preguntó emocionada Tan

-Es…- parecía que no encontraba las palabras- ¿es un regalo para mí?- le preguntó.

-¡Obvio!- le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…- parecía que buscaba la respuesta correcta- me caes bien.

-Ni siquiera me conoces.

-Eso no es verdad, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¡Tanya!- le reproché mientras sentía mi cara arder.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla-, aparte- dijo mientras miraba a Bella-, es algo para que uses allá, en Brasil.

-No sé qué decir…

-Simplemente con un "gracias" es más que suficiente.

-Gracias- le dijo sinceramente.

Pasamos un rato más en el cual Tanya se unió a nuestras bromas y pláticas.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos yendo?- sugirió Jasper- Tenemos que preparar las maletas y también ya hemos estado parados aquí como media hora.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Rosalie mientras se empezaba a despedir de los chicos.

Cuando se despidió de Bella alcancé a escuchar:

-¿No te quieres ir con nosotros?

-No, gracias- le contestó Bells-. Jacob vendrá por mí- miró su reloj-, aunque debería de haber llegado hacer 10 minutos…

Escuché como sonaba la canción de Panic Station de Muse y vi como Bella sacaba su celular y se alejaba unos cuantos pasos para contestar.

-Ya nos vamos Ed- dijo Jasper mientras se despedía de mí.

-Adiós Edward- se despidió igualmente Rosalie.

-Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto- les contesté.

-¿Aeropuerto?- preguntó Rose antes de subirse al carro de Jasper- Quedamos de ir por Alice, Emmett y por ti- me contestó.

-¿Y Bella?- pregunté

-Pasaremos por ella antes. Adiós- vi cómo le lanzaba un beso a Emmett, subió al coche y después desaparecieron.

-Creo que también es hora de irnos- comentó Alice.

Volteé hacia mi derecha y vi que Bella aún conversaba por teléfono.

-¿Por qué no van subiendo? Yo esperaré a Bella- les dije.

-Si insistes…- dijo Emm

Justo cuando apenas estaban subiéndose al coche Bella cortó la comunicación y gritó:

-¡Esperen chicos!

Como era yo el que estaba más cerca de ella le pregunte cuando estuvo a una distacia considerable.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Jacob no va a venir- contestó como si nada-, y me preguntaba ¿me puedo ir con ustedes?

-Claro que si Bells- le contestó Alice, ¿en qué momento llegó ella aquí?-, te dije que trajeras tu camioneta, pero nunca me haces caso- la regaño.

-Lo siento- le contesto con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos?- les propuse mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el coche.

Yo estaba en el lado del conductor (obvio), Tanya en el del copiloto, y Bella, Alice y Emmett en la parte trasera.

-Hazte a un lado oso- le pidió Alice a Emmett.

-Lo siento, no puedo, no soy enano como otras personas- le dijo Emmett con una indirecta.

-¡Por favor Emm!- le pidió Bells- ¡Estamos más apretados que una sardina!

- Siento no ser una linda bailarina- contestó.

Todos volteaos a verlo con cara de "¿tú dijiste eso?"

-Primero me dicen grande y luego me dicen gordo- bufó.

Y todos explotamos a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno…- logró decir Tanya entre risas- te cambiaré el lugar.

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo Tanya?- le preguntó Emmett

-Tampoco exageres- lo regaño.

Tuvimos que esperar otro minuto en el cual Emm y Tan cambiaron de lugares.

-¿Mejor no?- les preguntó Tanya a las chicas mientras se acomodaba atrás.

-Muchísimo mejor- le contesto Al.

-Si- confirmo Bella.

Con este último comentario prendí el Volvo y salí rumbo a la casa de Bella, cabe decir que el ambiente que se sintió en el carro todo el camino fue de tensión, pues pude ver en varias ocasiones (por el retrovisor) como Bella le mandaba miradas asesinas a mi prima, la cual la ignoraba por completo y hacía que la furia de Bella se desatara más.

-Legamos- comente mientras el tenso ambiente me envolvía.

-Gracias Edward- me contestó Bella mientras abría su puerta y salía del auto.

Baje mi ventanilla y le grite antes de que entrara a su casa.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Cuídate!

-¡Te quiero! ¡Hasta mañana!- me contestó.

Volví a poner en marcha el Volvo y empecé el camino hacia casa.

-Bella sí que tiene carácter- comento mi prima.

-Con esas miradas que te mandaba cómo no- le contesto Emmett

-Es que… cree que eres la novia de Edward y por eso…- dijo Alice

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Tanya-, es sólo que… bueno, no importa, será mejor continuar sin que ella sepa que soy la prima de Ed, sino nuestro plan fallará.

-Tienes razón- le conteste.

-Por cierto Edward…- dijo mientras escuchaba que revolvía algunas bolsas-, ¡te compre esto!

Vi por el retrovisor y lo que vie fueron u-unas… bermudas.

-¡Tanya!- la regañe mientras me empezaba a poner rojo de la vergüenza.

-A Eddie le compran la ropa- bromeó Emmett mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Tienes buen gusto Tan- le dijo Alice-, ¿qué más compraste?

-Pues mira, le compre este par de calzoncillos….

Y así, de regreso a casa, esas dos diablillas se encargaron de hacerme pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Oh! Ya en el otro cap estaran nuestros personajes en Brasil y la acción comenzará, cabe decir que tal verz el fanfic ya este en sus últimos capítulos. Quejas, comentarios, ya saben que todo es recibido.**

**Ahora contestaré sus reviews:**

PatryMRCullen **jaja si, me aburren mucho las clases de historia, pero mi compañera es la que se duerme en la clase, entonces si yo no estoy depierta, nos corren a las dos de la clase; y sí, yo también ya queiro que Bella tome una decisión. Y ya no te cuento más, porque tengo tarea de Taller de Lectura, Redacción e Iniciación a la Investigación Documental IV (sí, es un nombre muuuyyyy largo) y no la he acabado :P**

yuli09: **Me alegra saber que tenemos gustos similares! Y también me dio gusto que te gustara el opersonaje de Elizabeth, y conr especto a Tanya... estuve pensando en como quedaría esa parte en un futuro y creo que se encontrará casi al final de la historia qué fue lo que hizo.**

**Por último chicas, voy a hacer dos one-shots para el 14 de febrero, el primero será de Edward y Bella y el segundo... ahí es donde ustedes entran! Quiero que me manden sugerencias (si pueden) para decirme de que otra pareja quieren que haga un one-shot.**

**Ah! Y a lo mejor también subo una de Edward y Winry (de FMA)**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Chapter 25

-¡Odio esto!- gritó Alice mientras cubría inútilmente con sus manos su enmarañado cabello.

Y es que… desde hace algunos minutos que habíamos llegado a Brasil el cabello de Alice se había… ¡esponjado! Parecía que se había hecho un afro.

Todos nos reímos de ella, era muy gracioso verla así.

-Bueno Alice… no eres la única a la que se le ha esponjado el cabello, míranos a Bella y a mí- la consoló Rose.

Y era cierto, el cabello de ellas también estaba muy… esponjoso, pero no tanto como el de Al, ellas tenían su cabello un poco chino, en cambio Alice, bueno… me recordaba a un payaso, simplemente le faltaba maquillarse y ponerse una nariz enorme.

-¡Deja de pensar eso!- me señaló Alice con su dedo índice.

-El clima no sólo le afecta el cabello, ¡sino que también le da súper poderes!- bromeó Emmett

-Yo siempre los he tenido- presumió Al.

-Bueno…- intervino Jasper- ¿por qué no nos apuramos a llegar a la casa? Y así le encontramos una solución a tu cabello, amor- le dio un beso en la frente a Alice, y ella se ruborizó un poco.

Emm, Jazz y yo agarramos todas las maletas y empezamos a emprender el camino hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

-¡Qué envidia ser tu Tanya!- la elogió Al- ¡A ti no se te ha esponjado nada el cabello!

-Supongo que tuve suerte- le comentó.

-Tanya, Tanya…- susurró con furia Bella.

Ella se encontraba caminando a mi lado, así que la pude escuchar fácilmente.

-Si la conocieras mejor, te darías cuenta de que es una muy buena persona- le susurré.

Ella dio un pequeño brinquito y me miró amenazantemente., estaba a punto de decirme algo, cuando escuchamos un gritó por parte de Tan:

-¡Noooooo!

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté mientras dejaba las maletas que cargaba en el piso y corría hacia ella.

-¡No! ¿¡Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?!- dijo con frustración y enojo.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Bella.

Yo la miré, podía ser que a Bells no le cayera bien, pero siempre se preocupaba por los demás.

Tanya empezó a llorar y murmuró para sí misma:

-Soy tan tonta, pero claro, esto es todo culpa mía- después levantó un poco más su cabeza y me miró con determinación y me dijo-. Edward, lo siento, pero no podré estar después de todo con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamó Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Rosalie.

-Lo siento chicas, creo… que… creo que…- parecía que le costaba trabajo hablar.

-Sólo dínoslo Tan- la animó Jasper.

-Es que te enojarás conmigo- me dijo Tanya.

-No me podría enojar contigo- le aseguré.

-Pero…-vaciló.

-¡Sólo suéltalo!- la animó Emmett con su oca sutileza, como siempre.

Todos le dirigimos una mirada reprochadora.

-¿Qué?- nos preguntó.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Tanya a Emm-, sólo tengo que soltarlo…- respiro una vez, otra vez y después habló-. Se me ha olvidado mi maleta.

Silencio.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- le recriminó Alice.

-Bueno, no se me olvidó realmente, pero es algo parecido…

-No te preocupes- le dije a mi prima con una sonrisa, todos me voltearon a ver, pero yo no los miré-, te puedo comprar ropa nueva, eso n es problema.

-No Edward- me contestó-, ya bastante has hecho con pagarme el vuelo, además, te costaría más comprarme ropa que si compras un vuelo de regreso.

-Pero…- no podía permitir que se fuera simplemente por un error.

-¿Y qué le pasó a tu maleta?- nos interrumpió Bella

-No lo sé, creí que iba a estar junto con la de ustedes, y la estaba buscando, pero después salió el tema del cabello de Al y… se me olvido por completo la maleta, lo más probable sea que ya ni siquiera este.

-Ya te dije lo que haré- le dije con determinación.

-Y yo también te lo dije, voy a regresar, suficiente ya has hecho con todo esto para que además me compres ropa. Mira- se acercó a mí y me miró profundamente-, yo regresaré y ustedes pasarán sus vacaciones aquí.

-Pero Tanya…- dijo Rose.

-No se preocupes-les dirigió una mirada dulce a todos-, yo estaré bien.

Si peleaba con Tanya acerca de esto lo más probable es que ella se salga con la suya y se vaya de regreso, eso lo sabía de sobra, nunca la había podido vencer, ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente? Mejor me ahorro la parte de la pelea, aunque no me parece que se vaya.

-Está bien- me di por vencido-, te compraré el boleto de regreso.

-Yo los acompaño- se nos unió Alice-. ¿Por qué no se van adelantando ustedes a la casa?- les propuso a los demás.

-Te vamos a extrañar- se despidió Rosalie con un abrazo.

-Yo también Rose.

-¡No hagas travesuras de regreso!- le dijo Emmett mientras levantaba sus cejas.

-¡Claro que no!- Tanya se ruborizó.

-Cuídate Tanya- le deseó suerte Jazz.

-Gracias Jasper.

Ahora era el turno de Bella de despedirse, todos sabíamos que le costaba trabajo desearle suerte a alguien como Tanya, pero… ¡vamos! Era mi prima, claro, ella aún no lo sabía, pero tampoco sabía que teníamos una relación ni nada, así que, ¿por qué ponerse así?

-Que tengas un buen vuelo- le dijo con los dientes apretados y con la mirada en el piso.

-Tanya camino hacia ella y la abrazó, dejándola sorprendida, vi que le decía algo al oído que hizo que Bella se ruborizara y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Bella, tendré un buen vuelo.

* * *

-Muy bien Tanya, eso fue muy convincente- le dijo Alice una vez que los demás se fueron.

-Muchas gracias- le respondió-, no fracasaría si fuera actriz.

-Esperen… ¿qué?- estaba realmente confundido, ¿cómo de que fue convincente? ¿Qué fue convincente?- ¿De qué hablan?

-No te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que podrías echarlo a perder- me contestó Al.

-¿Echar a perder qué?- seguía confundido.

-Nuestro plan, tonto- me dijo Tanya.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A quién le dices tonto?!

-Ya dejen de pelear- nos ordenó Alice-. Edward, toma asiento, por favor- me dijo señalando unas sillitas cerca de nosotros.

Tanya y Alice también se sentaron.

-Escucha: todo lo de la maleta fue un mal entendido- me dijo Al.

Esperen… ¿cómo que un malentendido? ¿Me habían engañado? ¿Por qué?

-Entonces no perdiste tu maleta- le dije a Tanya.

-No, simplemente la deje en paquetería cuando ninguno de ustedes me estaba viendo.

-¿Por qué?- les pregunté.

-Todo es parte del plan- me dijo Al.

-Te lo explicaré- me dijo mi prima al ver mi cara de confusión-, hace un par de días, Alice Rose y yo pensamos que tú y Bella no iban a poder tener ninguna oportunidad si yo estaba presente todo el tiempo, pero también sabíamos que iba a ser ilógico que no me trajeras aquí- se refería a Brasil-, cuando ya me habías invitado y les habías avisado a todos.

-Entiendo…- murmuré mientras repetía sus palabras mentalmente.

-Pero Tanya no se irá- me aseguró Alice.

-¿En serio?- le pregunte con ilusión- ¿Pero dónde te quedarás? No hicimos ninguna reservación en algún hotel…

-No te preocupes por eso- me contestó-, ya lo tengo cubierto.

-¿Cómo pagaste?- le pregunté, pues… ella ya no tenía el dinero que antes poseía.

-Tengo algunos ahorros y con eso pague.

-¿Y la universidad?- le pregunté alarmado

-Encontraré alguna pública.

Estaba evadiendo mis preguntas.

-No estas acostumbrada.

-Ya basta Edward- me dijo con firmeza-, ya estoy harta de que sigas pensando que soy la hija de mami y papi y que sin dinero no soy nadie, déjame vivir mi vida. Ya no soy una niña pequeña.

Era cierto, Tanya había madurado con el pasar del tiempo, pero no podía aceptarlo, no podía… pensaba que ella necesitaba de mí

-Tanya yo…- traté de disculparme.

-Déjalo así Edward.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue caminando.

Ya intente levantarme y seguirla, pero Alice me lo impidió rodando mi brazo con su cuerpo.

-Déjala Edward, ella necesita estar sola.

-Tanya…- susurré.

Me sentía de lo peor del mundo.

* * *

**Lo siento! Tanta tarea me consume y no me deja subir capítulos! Relamente lo siento, pero estos tres días (hoy, mañana y el lunes) me pndré al corriente!**

**Oigan, oigan, con respecto a los one-shot que voy a hacer... ¿de qué otra parejan quieren además de Ed y Bella?**

**Ahora a agradecer los reviews:**

yuli09 **Jaja, si, sólo se meten con ellos y… ¡felicidades! ¡Ya matriculaste! (eso es algo bueno, ¿no?) Y con lo del libro de historia, bueno… que mal, pero qué te puedo decir… simplemente que le eches muchas ganas y ojalá y puedas llegar acabar esos libros algún día. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

PatryMRCullen **Tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír, y más con lo de tu hermanito, ¡fue muy gracioso! Bueno… no creo que para él lo hubiera sido, ¡pero para nosotras sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Siempre me inspiran a seguir con la historia…**

**¿Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

-Ven- me dijo Alice mientras me agarraba más suavemente del brazo y empezaba a caminar conmigo a la puerta de salida-, es mejor que nos vayamos, los demás se pueden preocupar por nosotros.

¿Tanya? ¿Por qué se había enojado? Yo nunca pensé que fuera una hija de mami y papi, simplemente… la quería proteger, ella es la única familia que me queda.

-No solucionarás nada pensando en Tanya- me aconsejó Al. ¿Por qué no la vas a cisitar mañana a su hotel?

-Ni siquiera sé…

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?- dijo con indignación falsa.

-Eres la mejor- le dije mientras nos subíamos a un taxi.

Alice le dijo algunas cosas en portugués (cosas que no entendí), y se puso en marcha.

-Obvio que soy la mejor- me contestó minutos después.

Pero no le conteste, me había quedado observando el paisaje por la ventanilla y me había quedado asombrado.

¡Había tanta vegetación! ¡Todo era muy hermoso!

Había bastantes personas caminando por las calles por las que pasábamos, eran muy diferentes a nosotros (físicamente), pero eran muy hermosas.

Nuevamente escuché que Alice le decía algo al conductor y este se detenía.

-Bajemos- me ordeno.

Así lo hice y me di cuenta de que nos había dejado enfrente de un puerto, era muy precioso. Enfrente de nosotros estaba un pequeño puerto con la banqueta de madera, enfrente de esta había algunos yates y botes y después… el mar estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-¡Edward!- me llamó Alice.

Volteé a mi lado y no la vi, entonces giré mi cabeza en diferentes direcciones hasta que vi una mota de pelo negro en un yate. ¿Era Alice? ¿Qué hacía en un yate?

Me acerqué corriendo donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué hacer aquí Al?- le pregunté mientras entraba al yate.

Ella se rio.

-Pues es nuestro yate Edward, así que pon tu trasero en ese asiento- lo señalo-, y agárrate fuerte.

No me dio tiempo ni de contestarle, pues inmediatamente arrancó y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a lo que divisé a los pocos minutos de encontrarme en el yate: una isla.

-¿Eso es…?

-Isla Esme- me respondió Alice.

Era una isla grande y hermosa, con mucha vegetación y a lo lejos pude ver una casa, simple, de un solo piso, pero grande, muy grande.

En cosa de 5 minutos ya habíamos llegado y Al estacionó el yate junto a otro más grande y de color negro (en el que habíamos venido mi hermana y yo era de color blando).

-Muy bien Edward- parecía que Alice se creía la jefa, ya estaba ordenando-, baja tu primero y después me ayudas a bajar.

Suspiré. No tenía alternativa, o tal vez me amenazaría con algo como lo hizo con Emmett… un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Así que bajé del yate y caí en el mar (¡qué suerte que hoy vestía bermudas!), el cual me llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, me di la vuelta y le dije a Alice:

-Muy bien, ¿por qué no te dientas y yo te cargo?- le sugerí.

-¡Qué buena idea Edward! No me quiero mojar, aún no me he puesto el bikini…

Hizo lo que le dije y así bajamos del yate.

Una vez los dos en la suave arena nos dirigimos a la casa, una vez que estuvimos a unos escasos pasos de entrar, escuchamos las voces de nuestros compañeros.

-Es tan hermoso, Alice- le comenté mientras contemplaba todo a mí alrededor-. ¡Es tan colorido! ¡No puedo creer que sea…!

Me vi interrumpido cuando escuche un grito y luego vi a alguien saliendo de la casa. Ese alguien era Emmett y traía cargando a… ¡Bella!

Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de pensar o decirles algo cuando vi que Emmett se echó a correr, Bella empezó a gritar y en unos cuantos segundo… ¡Bella estaba nadando junto con Emmett en el mar!

-¡Eres un idiota!- escuché que Bella le gritó a Emm- ¡Yo quería esperar a Edward y tú…!- lo amenazó con un dedo.

Escuché unas risas detrás de mí y volteé, eran Rosalie y Jasper.

-¿Qué tal está Tanya?- nos preguntó Rose a Al y amí.

Hice una mueca de dolor, me había olvidado de ese asunto por unos momentos, pero la herida seguía estando muy fresca.

-Está muy bien- le contestó rápidamente Al-. ¡Oye!- cambió de tema- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cambiarme?

-¿Estás bien Edward?- me preguntó Rose.

-¡Vamos!- agarró Alice la mano de Rosalie y la metió a la casa.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- me preguntó Jazz.

-Sí, simplemente…- estaba a punto de contarle lo que había pasado cuando sentí unos fríos y húmedos brazos pequeños alrededor de mi espalda.

-Qué bueno que ya has llegado- me recibió Bella-. Acompáñanos a nadar- me invitó.

Miré a mi derecha y vi que Emmett seguía nadando.

-Claro- agarre sus brazos y la moví a modo que quedara delante de mí-, me iré a cambiar y te alcanzo en un momento- le di un beso y su pequeña nariz.

Ella se ruborizó y simplemente asintió.

-Entonces nos vemos en un rato- me despedí de ella y Jazz, y me dirigí a la casa.

El interior era muy hermoso, los muebles eran muy preciosos y tenían una armonía con el lugar impecable, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color claro, como el de la casa de Forks, me hacía sentir en casa.

-Tu cuarto es el que está en esa puerta, al lado de esa "hamaca-silla"-la señaló, y era cierto, era una hamaca, pero también era una silla, no tenía la forma tradicional de las hamacas, al contrario, este tenía una forma redonda y colgaba del techo.

-Gracias Rosalie, nos vemos en un rato.

-¡Ah! Y dice Alice que más vale que te apures, porque el último en llegar al mar será el que invité hoy la cena.

¡Maldición!

Entré corriendo a mi habitación, aventé la maleta en la cama y saque mi traje de baño (el cual estaba encima de toda mi ropa afortunadamente), me quité la camisa, después los tenis, a continuación las bermudas y me puse inmediatamente el traje de baño.

¡No iba a dejar que esa enana se saliera con la suya!

* * *

**¡Huy! ¡Edward desnudo! ¡Y antes vestía bermudas! ¿Quién además de mí pensó que se vería muy sexy? **

**Bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció este cao? ¿Les gusto? ¿Más o menos? ¿Tomatasos?**

**Ya saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, y si tienen alguno no duden en enviar su review para hacermelo saber, ¿ok?**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! ¡Gracias por tu review yuli09! ¡Gracias por leerme!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lo siento! He estado super ocupada con un trabajode investigación y no había tenido tiempo! Lo siento demasiado! **

**Pero no los entretengo con mis excusas (porque tal vez, para algunos no son válidas), espero y les guste el cap! :)**

* * *

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunte.

Ella sólo apretó mi mano y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Estaremos siempre juntos en todo, y afrontaremos los problemas juntos- me contestó.

Entonces salimos del carro y nos enfrentamos a él tomados de la mano.

* * *

Habían pasado muchas cosas en la semana de vacaciones con los chicos.

¿Por dónde puedo empezar?

Creo que empezaré por cómo le pedí disculpas a Tanya.

Había sido un tonto al tratarla como una niña, pero no lo pude evitar, ella era como la hermanita pequeña que siempre había contado. Claro, que ahora también tenía a Alice para desempeñar muy bien el papel, y más el de pequeña.

Mire a ambos lados y no la vi.

_Menos mal que Al no lee la mente, porque tal vez ya me hubiera amenazado con algo vergonzoso…_

Pedirle perdón a Tanya ahora parece más fácil que haberla dejado ir.

_Flash back_

Había abierto la puerta, pero al ver que había sido yo casi la vuelve a cerrar en mi cara, pero no lo hizo porque interpuse mi pie entre la puerta y yo antes de que cerrara.

-No te voy a perdonar con un oso de peluche más grande que tu- me dijo.

Y era cierto, le había comprado un oso tamaño real.

Nunca me había enojado con una chica (nunca antes me enoje ni con Rosalie, Bella o Alice, quienes eran mis púnicas amigas), y sin contar el hecho de que era mi púnica familia.

-Pero gracias- dijo mientras tomaba el oso entre sus brazos-, puedes entrar.

Se hizo a un lado y me dejo entrar a su habitación.

La habitación contaba con una pequeña salita al principio, después había una puerta donde supuse estaba el baño, y al final la recamara, con otra pequeña salita a su costado, y al otro, una cama matrimonial.

-Mira…- empecé-, simplemente venía decirte- tome aire, esto era difícil para mí, no el pedir disculpas, pero si el simplemente decirle- lo siento.

Vi como dejaba el oso en su cama y después venía hacia mí para darme un abrazo, yo se lo devolví.

-Gracias- me dijo al oído, después se separó de mí-. Creo que no podías haber dicho nada más lindo que simplemente unas disculpas. Eso es lo que mi importa, tus disculpas, no las razones, para mí, eso es lo de menos- y me dio una dulce sonrisa

-Creí que te perdía- le dije-, cuando te enojaste.

-Jamás me perderías, siempre serás mi p rimo y siempre te querré, no importa qué.

-¿Sabes que también cuentas conmigo para todo, no?

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Y dime- cambió de tema-, ¿cómo han estado las cosas entre tú y Bella?

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegamos, y apenas al tercero, bien a disculparme con Tan. Necesitábamos que las cosas se enfriaran entre nosotros.

-Me parece que bien- pensé un poco más mi respuesta-, ella es más cariñosa conmigo desde que "te fuiste"- ella rió-, también me he dado cuenta de que le es más fácil estar conmigo cuando no estás tú, o Jacob- puse los ojos en blanco-. Pero aún no nos hemos dicho nuestros sentimientos.

-Deberías de apresurarte, el tiempo corre, y ya nada más te quedan 4 días para declarártele, sin contar este día.

-Tienes razón- suspiré-, se lo diré hoy.

-Hazlo rápido, el tiempo vuela y no te espera.

_Fin Flashback._

Esa misma tarde, después de haber hablado con Tanya hable con Bella.

Alice me ayudó un poco llevándose a los chicos de la isla.

Puedo decir que fue una noche de muchísimas confesiones, y también les puedo decir que esa noche definió todo nuestro futuro, también, porque gracias a esa noche mi relación con Bella había cambiado, no sólo en nuestra situación sentimental, sino también de una manera que se podría decir que era como si en verdad hubiera encontrado a mi alma gemela. No había necesidad de hablar, de decirnos palabras, ya no eran necesarias…

_Flash back_

-Adiós- dijeron los chicos antes de salir de la casa.

-Parece que conspiraron en nuestra contra- bromeó Bella.

En ese momento habían dos caminos para mí: seguir la broma de Bella y ser amigos, o tomar las cosas en serio y esperar a ver qué pasaba…

-Le pedí a Alice que se los llevara para poder hablar contigo a solas.

La sonrisa de Bella desapareció sólo para darle paso a una mirada de seriedad.

-¿Por qué no vamos afuera a platicar?- le sugerí mientras abría la puerta principal.

Primero ella salió y después yo. Ella estaba unos cinco pasos delante de mí, la podría haber alcanzado fácilmente, pero no lo hice, teníamos que tomar esto con calma.

Vi que se sentó a sólo unos cuantos pasos de estar a la orilla del mar, yo la imité, y me senté a su lado.

Ella tenía la mirada levantada hacia el cielo, viendo la luna.

-"Debes de aprender a amar lo que es bueno para ti"- dijo.

Yo no hice nada para hablar, sabía que todo lo que ella dijera iba a salir por su propia cuenta, yo simplemente esperé.

-Eso es lo que me dijo Charlie al platicarle que Jacob quería tener algo conmigo- sonrió melancólicamente-. Conozco a Jacob desde que éramos pequeños, era un buen amigo, pero cuando mis papás se divorciaron simplemente nos dejamos de hablar, de vernos, simplemente lo olvidé. Unas semanas después de lo que _pasó_- sabía que se refería a la… muerte de mi mamá-, mi papá me llevo un día a La Push y volví a encontrarme con Jacob, los dos empezamos a hablar y poco a poco me saco una sonrisa. Los días siguieron pasando y Jacob y yo salíamos más seguido: íbamos a comer helado, caminar por la playa, o simplemente hacíamos tonterías. Hasta que un día Jacob me besó. Estaba muy confundida, no le había correspondido el beso, estaba en shock, y las palabras que después me dijo me dejaron anonadada, me dijo algo como "yo también tuve una decepción amorosa muy grande, y yo sé que tú también, así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Somos dos corazones rotos, podemos arreglarnos juntos". Esas palabras no me las pude sacar de la cabeza por tal vez dos días, hasta que Charlie me preguntó qué era lo que pasaba y yo lo conté lo que había hecho Jake, y fue cuando me dijo: "Debes de aprender a amar lo que es bueno para ti". Y le creí, creí que era bueno estar con Jake, al final de cuenta tú ya no me ibas a hacer caso, debía seguir con mi vida- vi cómo una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla-, claro, no sabía que eso iba a ser la causa de tantos problemas y complicaciones en este momento. Lo siento- me dijo mientras otra lágrima se le escapaba.

Me acerqué a ella y con mis manos limpié sus mejillas.

-No hay nada de qué disculparse. Era lógico que tú estuvieras con alguien más, después de todo yo no _estaba_ ahí, esos días en el que la herida por la… muerte de mi mamá era muy reciente, yo estaba- busqué la palabra correcta-… en otro lugar, perdido en mi dolor, no quería salir más, no quería ni si quiera saber del dolor, pero al hacer eso, no me daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

-¿Yo soy la persona que más amas en el mundo?- me preguntó con sus ojos brillantes, no sólo por las lágrimas, sino también por la alegría y felicidad.

Me acerque más a ella y lo rodeé con uno de mis brazos mientras la despeinaba dulcemente.

-Claro que eres la persona que más amo en el mundo.

-Bien- me contestó mientras se acercaba más a mí-, porque tú también eres la persona que más amo en el mundo.

Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla, y la otra en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

Ella puso una sus manos en mi hombro y la otra en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando más el uno al otro, hasta que casi podíamos respirar nuestros alientos.

Cerré mis ojos y suavemente acaricié mis labios con los suyos.

El beso fue corto y dulce. Movimos lentamente nuestros labios, transmitiéndonos todo ese amor que las palabras no alcanzaban para decir, era un beso de anhelo, nos habíamos anhelado durante tanto tiempo, y al fin, estábamos juntos.

Nos empezaba a faltar el aire, así que tuvimos que separarnos, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas.

-Te amo- me dijo.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo- le respondí.

_Fin flashback._

Esa había sido la primera vez que nos habíamos dicho de frente y con corazón en la mano, te amo.

Ese ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida, la primera vez que en verdad, con todas las palabras, nos dijimos te amo y nos besamos.

Sólo que aún faltaba algo….

Jacob.

_Flash back_

-No te preocupes- me había dicho cuando le pregunté-, él lo entenderá, tiene que entenderlo. Y si no lo hace… lo siento mucho, pero tú eres mucho más importante para mí.

_Fin flash back_

Los días siguieron pasando y llego el día en que nos teníamos que ir.

Ese fue un día muy doloroso y triste para mí.

Porque Tanya nunca regreso con nosotros.

_Flash back_

-No puedo regresar- me había dicho

-Es una broma, ¿no?- le pregunté.

-No- me dijo seriamente-. Ven, siéntate a mi lado – dijo mientras me hacía un espacio en su cama.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, estaba en shock y… más que enojado estaba triste-¿Por qué no puedes regresar con nosotros?

Los demás estaban en el aeropuerto, yo había venido por Tanya.

-Me enamore- fue su simple respuesta-. Es muy tonto y lo más probable es que no duremos como pareja, pero lo quiero intentar, aunque eso signifique estar alejada de ti.

-Creí que me querías…- dije dolido.

En verdad dolía, dolía saber que tal vez era la última vez que vería a mi única prima, familia, hermana y amiga.

-Claro que te quiero- me abrazo-, pero también quiero hacer mi vida, y tal vez mi felicidad está aquí. Conocí a Demetri porque trabaja de botones en el hotel- dejó escapar una risita-, la primera vez que nos vimos fue cuando trajo mis maletas, después cada día hasta ayer me mandó una rosa con algún poema escrito por él.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Crees que si él me gustara me quedaría aquí- negó con la cabeza-. No, él no me gusta. Lo amo.

-Supongo…- empecé-, que si él te hace feliz, entonces todo estará bien. ¿Estarás tú bien?

-Tu deja todo en mis manos Ed, se me cuidar.

Suspiré, era para mí difícil el dejarla ir.

Una lágrima se me escapo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Había en tu casa una puerta donde dejaban las galletas, pero no la podíamos alcanzar, ni de puntitas- comentó, más lágrimas se me escaparon.

Ella empezó a hipar, la volteé a ver y vi que también estaba llorando.

-Te extrañaré mucho Edward, pero el mañana que deseamos está frente a nosotros, y no lo podemos dejar ir.

Me abrazó más fuerte, y murmuró en mi oído:

-Aun si estamos lejos uno del otro nuestros sentimientos están conectados. Tenemos un vínculo especial, que nadie puede ni podrá romper.

Lloramos una vez más y después nos dejamos ir

_Fin flash back_

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Tanya.

* * *

Ahora estábamos estacionados frente a la casa de Jacob.

Íbamos a entrar, Bella y yo, a enfrentar a Jacob.

-¿Estás lista?- le pregunte.

Ella sólo apretó mi mano y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Estaremos siempre juntos en todo, y afrontaremos los problemas juntos- me contestó.

Entonces salimos del carro y nos enfrentamos a él tomados de la mano.

* * *

**Waaaa! No pude evitar llorar cuando Tanya se despide de Edward! Para mí fue triste, pero fue algo como un "hasta pronto".**

**A parte de eso, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**La verdad, yo ya le estoy viendo el final a la historia, y sinceramente les aclaro: sólo faltan dos capítulos para que acabe (voy a llorar)**

**Ahora, agradecimientos de los reviews:**

yuli09 **Muchísimas gracias por el review, y por acompañarme en la historia.**

PatryMRCullen **¿A ti qué te puedo decir? Bueno, más bien, ¿qué no te puedo decir? Para mí eres una persona extraordinaria, muy leal y honesta. Me encanta que sigas mi historia y que me ayudes a seguir con esto, realmente me animas, y que bueno que te gustó el cap anterior, espero y este te haya gustado también. Ah! Y recuerdas cuando querías un Bella POV? Bueno, tal vez no lo hice así, pero esto fue lo más parecido, espero y te haya gustado :)**

**Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	28. Chapter 28

…

Y para nuestra sorpresa no se encontraba solo, estaba acompañado de una joven de tez blanca, pelo rizado de color broncíneo, de ojos chocolates y de complexión delgada, era muy bonita.

-Hola- habló la chica.

Su voz era hermosa, no tan aguda como la de Alice, pero tampoco tan grave como la de Rosalie (la cual no era casi nada grave, pero comparada con Al… si lo era), estaba en un rango medio.

-Me llamo Nessie- dijo después de unos minutos, en los que nadie dijo nada, y luego nos sonrió.

Volteé a ver a Bella y a Jacob, pero parecía como si no nos prestaran más atención, parecía que tenían una conversación silenciosa. No nos pondrían atención, tenían asuntos que resolver.

-Edward Cullen- le dije mientras nos estrechábamos una mano-, un gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío- me respondió.

-¿Qué te parece si les damos un poco de espacio?- le sugerí.

Ellos no esperaron nuestra respuesta, simplemente empezaron a caminar por la orilla del mar.

-Creo que sí, es lo mejor.

Emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el estacionamiento que se encontraba enfrente de la playa, cuando llegamos a la acera ella me preguntó:

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al café de ahí?- me señalo un local que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, y desde donde se podía ver la playa y el estacionamiento- Dicen que hacen un excelente chocolate caliente.

Nessie era muy agradable…

_¿Será la hermana de Jacob? No, no se parecen en nada._

_¿Será su prima? Tal vez, pero tendría que ser una prima muy lejana._

_¿Qué será esta chica de Jacob?_

-Me parece muy bien Nessie, vamos- acepte su propuesta.

* * *

Saboreé el sorbo que le había dado a mi chocolate caliente, Nessie tenía razón, era el mejor chocolate caliente que había probado, bueno, el segundo mejor, el mejor era el que solía preparar mi mamá…

-Tenías razón Nessie- le comenté.

-¡Te lo dije!

Decidí que podía seguir la plática y saber más sobre ella y su relación con Jacob Black.

-¿Vienes muy seguido a esta cafetería?- le pregunté.

Ella suspiró nostálgicamente.

-Solía venir mucho a este sitio- miró el lugar con tristeza-, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- sonrió tristemente, y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿Acaso ya no vienes más?

-No- negó con la cabeza-. Yo… solía vivir en La Push.

¡Bingo! Había empezado a decir algo de su vida.

-¿Hace cuánto te mudaste?- le di un sorbo a mi chocolate.

-Hace ya casi un año. Me encantaba vivir aquí, muchos piensan que estoy loca por eso, después de todo, ¿a quién le gustaría vivir en un lugar dónde casi siempre llueve y tu cabello se esponja?- soltó un risita- Pero yo era feliz aquí, tenía felicidad.

Desvío la mirada hacia la playa, y yo también dirigí mi mirada hacia allá, estaban Bella y Jacob sentados en un tronco cerca de la orilla del mar.

Regresé mi mirada a Nessie, pero ella seguía viendo a Bells y a Jacob, vi su mirada, lo miraba con orgullo, con preocupación, con comprensión, con…

Y entonces lo entendí.

Ella tenía la mirada que yo tantas veces tengo, ella miraba a Jacob de la misma manera en la que yo veía a Bella.

-Estás enamorada.

Ella regresó la mirada y simplemente me sonrío mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Tan obvio es?- me preguntó.

-Yo tengo la misma mirada que tú- miré a Bella-, no es que sea obvio, es que yo sé lo que se siente y cómo se ve, y tu luces exactamente igual que yo, tampoco es obvio para cualquier persona, tienes que estar enamorado para saberlo.

-Y estar enamorado de la persona correcta- completó-, sólo una vez estás enamorado.

-Entonces Jacob y tú…

-Sí- me respondió-. Cuando vivía aquí salíamos juntos, no duró más que un par de meses cuando tuve que abandonarlo, sé que sufrió mucho y yo también sufrí, sólo en todo el tiempo que estuve sin él supe el verdadero significado de estar enamorada.

No le preguntaría más.

-Nunca hubiera regresado a buscar a Jacob si alguien no me hubiera convencido- fue lo último que dijo.

¿Alguien que la hubiera convencido?

¿Quién podría ser esa persona? No podía ser una personal común y corriente, y tampoco una persona cercana a ella, y esa persona tenía que ser excepcionalmente buena convenciendo.

Tenía una persona en mente…

Tomé el último sorbo de mi chocolate mientras sonreía.

* * *

-Fue un gusto conocerte Nessie- dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba.

-También me encantó conocerte Bella.

-Trata bien a Jacob, es una buena persona.

-No te preocupes, no le haré daño- le prometió.

-Y tú…- se volteó a Jacob- no la lastimes.

-Jamás- prometió igual que Nessie.

-Gracias por haberme sacado del agujero cuando más lo necesitaba- le dijo Bella-, siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

-Tú también me sacaste a mí de un agujero- le contesto-, y también siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Se dieron un abrazo y mientras se despedían Nessie y yo hicimos lo mismo.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Edward, eres una buena persona- me dijo.

-Gracias- me sonrojé por el comentario-, tú también eres una buena persona, cuídate muy bien y siempre trata de alcanzar tus sueños.

-Espero que nos tratemos más, no tengo muchos amigos, aunque solía vivir aquí no era una persona muy sociable, y me gustaría llegar a ser tu amiga.

Yo la tome del brazo y la abracé, para después levantarla y darle vueltas en el aire, cuando la baje le dije:

-Yo ya te considero una amiga.

Después me di cuenta de que hace unos momentos había actuado como Emmett

_Debo de dejar de juntarme tanto con él…_

-Entonces… espero que te vaya muy bien y que pronto nos veamos… amigo- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego… amiga.

Vi que Bella y Jacob habían terminado de hablar, así que me acerqué a Jacob.

-Resultó que al final seremos grandes amigos- comentó mientras nos acercábamos.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser amigo de ti- le contesté con sinceridad

-Tú eres el destino de Bella- me dijo-, yo… sólo… creo que Bella y yo buscábamos consuelo, pero no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Cómo es que regresó Nessie?

-El mismo día que Bella se fue de viaje Nessie apareció en la puerta de mi casa con unas maletas, y yo la recibí, volvimos a hablar y aclaramos todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Así que ahora va a vivir contigo?

-Sus papás le dijeron que si regresaba a La Push ellos ya no la recibirían, y yo la quiero tanto…- dijo con muchísimo amor en su voz y en sus ojos.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo di se hubiera tratado de Bella.

-Mi papá está de acuerdo, sabe cuánto la amo, y él también la quiere mucho, como una hija más.

-Supongo que al final, todos tenemos nuestro "final felices"

-Se podría decir que sí, porque sé que tendremos que afrontar muchas cosas por delante, pero por ahora… todo está bien- y me sonrió.

-Sí, todo está bien.

* * *

-Todo está perfecto- me dijo Bella.

Habíamos llegado a mi casa y la había invitado a cenar.

En este momento nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, ella estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo un libro, y yo estaba sentado en mi sillón.

-Sí, todo está perfecto ahora.

-Aunque fue muy raro cómo Nessie llego justo el día que nos fuimos, ¿no lo crees?

-Si… respecto a eso tengo la sospecha de quién pudo haber ayudado a Ness

-¿Quién?

En vez de contestarle tomé mi celular y marqué un número que bien conocía ya, lo puse en alta voz y espere a que contestara.

_-¡Hasta que por fin hablas primito!_

-Lo siento Tanya, teníamos que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes.

_-¿Qué tal está Nessie?_

-¡Lo sabía!- le contesté.

-¿Fuiste tú Tanya?- le preguntó Bella

_-¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya sabes que soy la prima de Edward? ¿Me sigues odiando?_

-Hola Tanya- le contesto Bella-, estoy muy bien, y sí, en el vuelo de regreso a Forks Edward me explicó que tú eres su prima, y no, ya no te odio, al contrario, me siento mal por alguna vez pensar mal de ti, lo siento.

_-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, no te preocupes ya._

-Pero cuéntanos prima, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Nessie?

_-¿Recuerdas esas veces, antes de irnos de viaje, cuándo me escapaba o no me encontraban?_

-Si- afirmé.

-_Sólo te diré que en todo ese tiempo estuve convenciendo a Nessie de que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictaba._

-Eres increíble- le dije

_-Y es por eso que me quieres mucho._

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¡Tortolos! ¡La cena está lista!- nos gritó Emmett.

_-Creo que se tienen que ir tortolitos, los dejo cenar, se portan bien, y no hagan travesuras. ¡Los quiero!_

-¡Adiós Tanya!- le respondimos Bells y yo.

-¡Te quiero prima!- le grité.

_-¡Te quiero primo! ¡Adiós!_

Y colgamos.

-Vamos a cenar- le dije a Bella mientras agarraba su mano y la sacaba de mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos al comedor todos se encontraban allí: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle.

-Los estábamos esperando- nos dijo Esme.

-Lo siento mamá- me disculpe por los dos.

-No se preocupen chicos, ¿por qué no se sientan?- nos dijo Carlisle.

-Lo que pasa es que no bajaban porque se encontraban haciendo cosas para adultos- se burló Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- lo regañaron Esme y Carlisle.

-Bueno Emmett, si de cosas adultas hablamos, hablemos delas cosas que hacen tú y Rosalie- le contesté.

-Oh, no lo harás Edward- me amenazó Rosalie.

-Me alegro tanto de no estar metido en esta pelea- escuchamos que le comentaba Jasper a Alice-, porque tener a mi hermana como enemiga es horrible, sus amenazas son las peores…

-Jasper- lo llamó Al-, nos están escuchando, ¿por qué no mejor guardas silencio?

-¿¡Qué dijiste Jasper!?- lo amenazó Rose.

-Enojada te ves más sexy- le dijo Emmett.

Y así, siguieron discutiendo casi toda la cena.

Pero Bella me comentó algo en algún pinto de la cena, ella me dijo:

-Tu familia es grande y adorable.

Y ella tenía razón.

Al principio mi familia sólo estaba conformada por mi mamá y por mí, pero después conocí a Bella, y tuve a mi primer amiga, junto con ella llegaron Jasper y Rosalie a mi vida, llenándola un poco más, y cuando perdí a la persona que más quería, aparecieron Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Alice, quienes me ayudaron a levantarme y llenaron de felicidad y alegría mi vida, y cuando pensé que nadie más podía llegar, apareció Tanya, iluminando mi día, y por último estaban Nessie y Jacob, con quienes más adelante, formaría una gran amistad.

Sí, mi familia era grande y adorable.

Supongo que todas las vueltas que había dado mi vida tenían una razón y un sentido de ser, todo lo que pasé, todo el sufrimiento, la infelicidad… ahora tenían su recompensa.

Pero la vida es así, siempre dando muchas vueltas.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Personalmente es uno de los pocos que me ha encatado escribir, a parte de que lo disfruté mucho :)**

**Como pueden ver ya el próximo capítulo será el Epílogo, el cuál será... jaja no, no les diré cómo será ni lo que pasará, eso es sorpresa.**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por haber dejado su valioso review:**

PatryMRCullen **¡Lo siento! Siento que te he decepcionado tardándome tanto e actualizar, pero es que estaba en una depresión (un maestro me reprobó ¬¬) y apenas salí de ella.**

**Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí me ha gustado. Espero que ya no estés tan triste como lo estabas en el último review, y recuerda: sea lo que sea, lo superarás.**

yuli09 **¡Gracias por tu review pasado! Jaja y como viste Tanya si apareció, lamentablemente (y temo decírtelo) esta fue su última aparición en el fic, lo cual ya no es mucho, porque sólo falta un capítulo para que esta historia acabe [que triste :'(]. Espero y te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero tu review ;)**

**¡Que bueno que te gustó la historia y gracias por unirte a ella! Espero y que también te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Por último, como el próximo cap es el último espero que no les moleste, pero le agradecere a cada una de las personas que alguna vez dejo un review, me señalo como autora favorita y siguió la historia, así que será como "los créditos".**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Y no se pierdan el último capítulo de Vueltas!**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos!**


	29. Chapter 29

Ya había pasado dos años desde que todo eso sucedió.

Emmett y Rosalie fueron los primeros en graduarse, ellos están estudiando educación física e ingeniería mecánica (respectivamente) en la Universidad de Chicago.

Y hace apenas algunas semanas que Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo nos habíamos graduado, todos entraríamos a la misma Universidad: la de Chicago.

Alice estudiaría Diseño de Modas, Jasper quería ser maestro de historia, así que él estudiaría Historia, Bella estudiará Canto en la misma Universidad (al parecer ella quiere retomar su carrera, pero con más calma), y yo… bueno, yo quiero ser doctor, pero tengo un negocio que manejar, así que estudiaré Derecho y después de unos años de haber terminado, empezaría a estudiar Medicina.

Todos viviremos en una de las casas que me dejo mi padre, Emm y Rose ya llevaban un año viviendo ahí, así que solo nos integraríamos los demás.

La casa era como un departamento, se dividía en tres plantas: planta baja, primer piso y segundo piso, cada planta era como un departamento, contaban con tres habitaciones (con baño cada una), cocina, comedor, sala y un pequeño balcón (a excepción de la planta baja, esa contaba con un jardín).

Alice y Jasper vivirían en el primer piso, Emm y Rose viven en la planta baja, y Bella y yo en el segundo piso.

Nos habíamos mudado hace una semana, y nuestras clases empezaban dentro de dos más.

En este instante estaba esperando a que llegara Bella, hoy era nuestro aniversario de novios.

-¡Listo!- dijo Bella mientras salía de nuestra habitación.

Y ahí se encontraba mi Bella, estaba hermosa como siempre, luciendo un vestido hasta la rodilla de color lila, con un listón morado que se ajustaba en su cadera, acompañado de unas zapatillas moradas con un pequeño tacón, y con su pelo planchado.

-Estás hermosa- le dije antes de robarle un beso.

-Pero si tú estás muy guapo- me dijo-, ese traje negro y esa corbata te quedan muy bien- y me guiño un ojo.

Me reí.

-Bueno- le dije-, basta de hablar de mi hermosura- se rió-. Date la vuelta.

Ella así lo hizo y yo le puse una pañoleta en su cara para que cubriera sus ojos.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- me preguntó una vez que empezamos a caminar.- ¿Es un lugar caro? Si es así miénteme.

Yo me reí.

-No Bella, no es ningún lugar caro- le asegure.

Ella suspiro.

-Menos mal.

Una vez que llegamos a donde tenía la sorpresa preparada me pare enfrente de Bella.

-¿Lista?- le pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego le quite la pañoleta de sus ojos.

-¡Wow!- dijo Bells

Y no era para menos.

Para esta noche especial había puesto alrededor de todo nuestro balcón muchas luces blancas y en el centro del lugar había puesto una manta con dos cojines, al lado estaba nuestra cena junto con una botella de vino. No era extravagante, al contrario, era sencillo, pero hermoso.

-Edward…- no podía hablar.

Entonces empezaron a sudar mis manos.

_No seas cobarde_ me dije.

Toque con mi mano la pequeña cajita que tenía muy bien guardada en mi bolsillo izquierdo del saco.

Respire una vez más.

-Bella…- la llamé.

Cuando volteó a verme puse en el piso una de mis rodillas, vi como ella se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos y como sus ojos se abrían más y más.

-Isabella Marie Swan- empecé-, sé que aún somos muy jóvenes como para casarnos, pero sé que algún día nos casaremos- saque la cajita de mi saco-, así que esta no es una propuesta de matrimonio, lo que en verdad quiero decirte es…- tome un gran respiro y después abrí la cajita enfrente de ella, enseñando el anillo de compromiso que era de mi mamá- ¿algún día quieres casarte conmigo?

Pasó un segundo, pasaron dos…

-Claro que si- susurró, parecía que no se daba cuenta de sus palabras, y entonces repitió más fuerte- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí! ¡Si me casaré contigo Edward!

Entonces se abalanzó contra mí (cayendo los dos sobre la manta y los cojines), y me besó.

Era un beso lleno de dulzura, amor, pasión… y todos esos sentimientos que sentíamos el uno con el otro.

-Si me casaré contigo Edward- me repitió.

Y me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Bella?- le dije con un poco de temor en la voz

No podía estar pasando esto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que perdí el anillo cuando caíste sobre mí.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que buscarlo!

Y nos pasamos buscando el anillo toda la noche.

* * *

**Me hicieron una pregunta y la contestaré para todos. La pregunta fue: ¿Por qué se llama Vueltas? Muy bien, como se han dado cuenta esta es la narración de una vida, no completamente (me refiero a toda la vida del personaje, sino imagínense, el fic hubiera tenido como miles de caps), pero s de una vida, y yo considero que la vida son como las vueltas, cuando das muchas vueltas puedes llegar a marearte y caer, pero siempre te levantarás, aunque te cueste trabajo, pero también llega un momento en tu vida en que aprendes a moderar tus vueltas y ya no te caes. Espero y me hayan entendido **

**Ahora los agradecimientos.**

**Gracias a: **ara, supattinsondecullen, Angel-Moon17, namy33, cullenswamblack, HisoyVeronica, Edward Cullen Swan, yuli09, karla de cullen, PatryMRCullen (obviamente), stewpattz, DaniiHale, , flexer (quien apenas se unió, ¡gracias!), yisicullen25; **por haber dejado aunque sea un review. ¡Gracias!**

**Gracias a: **Angel-Moon17, Anne McQ Sheperd Pattz, Daia Fernandez, DaniiHale, Edward Cullen Swan, HisoyVeronica, Kriss21, Nelightbute, PiaDeCullen, alexa cullen de pattinson, anna-fernanda26, flexer, gianivani, gmea, namy33, sory78, stewpattz, supattinsondecullen, yisicullen25; **por haber puesto a vueltas como favorito. ¡Gracias!**

**Gracias a: **Angel-Moon17, Anne McQ Sheperd Pattz, HisoyVeronica, I'm reading my live, JhormaryRobstener, KarmyCullen, PazCollen, PiaDeCullen, Tammy Swan de Cullen, ale-cullen4, anna-fernanda26, cullenswamblack, flexer, , luiicullen, namy33, perl rose swan, sory78, yisicullen25, yuli09; **por haber sido los followers de Vueltas. ¡Gracias!**

**Y gracias también a todas/todos los lectores/lectoras silenciosos.**

**Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
